Si tu dejas de amarme
by giselleapril
Summary: Una mujer mas en la vida de Sesshomaru quien no se rendirá hasta conseguir aquello que le pertenece estará dispuesta a acabar con Lin para obtenerlo, Sesshomaru sera capaz de perder una vez mas a Lin, Lin sera feliz si olvida y deja de amar por completo a Sesshomaru.
1. 1- El momento preciso

De la autora:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es creada o inventada por mí.

Los personajes conservan su nombre original.

Les informo que soy nueva en esto y es mi primer Fic así que espero les agrade ya que es una historia muy interesante, todos sus aportes y comentarios son bien recibidos, no tengan miedo de opinar al contrario me ayudarían a mejorar.

El Fic será actualizado cada 10 días (tiempo suficiente que tengo para escribir) por capitulo, cualquier cambio se los informare para que no me golpeen n.n

Todos los derechos reservados a -_giselleapril- _. Cualquier otra persona, o página publicando este Fic en su nombre es un total plagio, denúncienlo. La historia será publicada en otra página de Fics " " al mismo tiempo que aquí.

**1.- "El momento preciso"**

(A veces me pregunto desde cuando comencé a sentir esto la verdad yo siempre lo he querido, admirado y respetado pero a decir verdad nunca me hubiese imaginado que llegara a sentir algo… mas … allá ).

Cada determinado tiempo el Youkai la visitaba en la aldea, en ocasiones tardaba un año en otras 9 meses, a veces un año y dos meses pero ella siempre lo esperaba siempre lo había esperado y siempre lo esperaría. La pequeña Lin había cambiado ya habían pasado 10 años desde que el Youkai la dejo al cuidado de los suyos, su cuerpo lucia conforme a su edad, su piel era delicada y blanca como porcelana y su cabello azabache creció hasta su cintura, sin duda hera una mujer muy hermosa, tanto que tenía bastantes pretendientes entre ellos el hermano menor de la exterminadora, Kohaku la quería demasiado él estaba enamorado de ella aunque nunca se lo había dicho, su amistad había crecido ,todo el tiempo estaban juntos y pasaban horas platicando en realidad parecían una pareja joven de enamorados.

Esa tarde lucia diferente a las demás Lin había salido de la aldea a pasear extrañaba esas largas caminatas en el bosque, extrañaba jugar y correr descalza en las colinas, extrañaba recoger flores en realidad extrañaba todo lo relacionado con Sesshomaru… si con Sesshomaru.

-Suspiro-

-¿Cuándo volverá? Yo… en verdad quiero que regrese ya ha pasado casi un año y yo aun no puedo verlo, aun recuerdo cuando lo acompañaba a sus viajes a él y al señor Jaken _-Risa- _pobre señor Jaken ¿Que habrá sucedido con él?, hace tiempo que no lo veo el Señor Sesshomaru no lo trajo consigo la última vez que me visito ¿Le habrá ocurrido algo? A decir verdad los extraño mucho a todos.

De repente algo llamo su atención

-Lin!

-¿Humm? ¡Hola Kohaku! ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Hemm -_Nervioso- _bueno… yo… vine a buscarte por que quería darte algo bue… bueno más bien que… quería decirte algo _-Suspiro-_

Lin lo miro divertida, le encantaba su compañía a decir verdad podría decirse que le atraía un poco ya que el muchacho hera muy bien parecido y se había hecho una gran fama de exterminador; esta vez como cualquier otra tubo que tranquilizarlo lograba ponerse nervioso fácilmente en los últimos días.

-Tranquilízate Kohaku vamos acompáñame

La chica lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo hacia un claro, se acostaron boca arriba y siguieron platicando.

-Bien ahora si , que querías decirme Kohaku

-Bueno la verdad es que he estado pensando, yo quería saber si tu… bueno… yo… sabes Lin eres muy bonita

La chica se ruborizo al instante

-Gra… gracias pero yo la verdad no me siento de esa manera

-No deberías decir eso, es solo la verdad eres muy bonita, amable y alegre creo que por eso yo me…

La chica se sobresalto esa hera una confesión de amor, si, si lo hera una que venía sin que ella se percatara lo más mínimo, sin que ella hubiese recibido advertencia.

-(Si es lo que… pienso, no… porque, ¿Que le diré?, yo lo quiero demasiado pero yo… no podría aceptarlo él es demasiado importante para mí)

-Yo… Lin… yo… me ena…

-¡Lin!

Un grito detuvo al muchacho, era Kagome quien llamaba a la chica

-Vamos Lin te tengo una sorpresa, oh! Lo siento Kohaku necesito llevármela un rato no te preocupes

Kagome le guiño el ojo, tomo repentinamente a Lin del brazo y se la llevo corriendo. Lin solo se limito a suspirar.

-(De la que me he salvado). ¡Hey! Espera Kagome ¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

-¿Humm? oh! Es verdad

-No me digas que lo habías olvidado

-Lo siento es que me quede pensando no te preocupes llegaremos en un momento.

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia el pozo por donde Kagome había cruzado desde su época, se detuvieron a un costado, Kagome le cubrió los ojos a Lin y Sango se coloco frente a ella dándole en las manos una pequeña caja de madera.

-¿Humm? ¿Qué es esto? -pregunto Lin entusiasmada-.

-Es un pequeño detalle departe de nosotras, esperamos y te guste mucho

Le respondieron las muchachas

- Muchas gracias pero una pregunta ¿cuál es el motivo?

-Inuyasha le ha dicho a Kagome que…

-Shhh Sango! Es parte de la sorpresa

-Lo siento Kagome

-Queremos celebrar que tu cumpleaños ya se acerca, lo se aún falta un poco pero no importa es una adelanto y te lo mereces.

-Muchas gracias Kagome y Sango pero… ¿que te dijo Inuyasha? Dímelo por favor.

-Está bien esa es parte de la sorpresa ¿Lista? Lin… Inuyasha me ha dicho que ha podido oler a Sesshomaru cerca de aquí como a unas horas de distancia pero que se dirige hacia acá, en pocas palabras viene a verte.

Lin se emociono demasiado por fin volvería a verlo, ese anhelo que tenía desde hace mucho tiempo por fin se haría realidad.

-Regresemos a la aldea Sango –dijo Kagome-

-Oh! Yo voy con ustedes

Las tres se marcharon de regreso a la aldea.

Ya era de noche y Lin estaba un poco desesperada, Sesshomaru aun no llegaba a la aldea así que decido esperarlo fuera de la casa, Inuyasha se acerco al verla solitaria sentada bajo la enorme Luna.

-¿Qué haces? –Pregunto sentándose a su lado- ¿Aun esperas a ese idiota?

Lin sonrió, Inuyasha siempre llamaba al Youkai de esa manera cuando hablaba con ella.

-Sí. Aun lo espero, yo no creo que tarde demasiado.

-Humm ya veo, en verdad ¿Quieres irte con él?, a Sesshomaru nunca le han agradado los humanos pero tú eres aquella excepción que todos poseemos, me cuesta entenderlo pero son tan diferentes, solo puedo preguntarte si esto es lo que más quieres.

-Yo…es lo que más quiero… es lo que más…

-Bien, entonces toma tu decisión. –Inuyasha se levanto retirándose del lugar, pero un llamado lo detuvo -

-¡Inuyasha!

-¿Humm?

-Gracias –dijo dulcemente la chica-

Inuyasha solo asintió con la cabeza y se retiro. Lin continúo observando aquella resplandeciente luna hasta que ya no pudo mas quedándose dormida bajo el árbol de cerezos en el cual había permanecido sentada. Nadie se percato de que ella estuviese allí ya que era demasiado tarde.

Alguien se acerco a la chica atraído por el perfume de aquellos largos cabellos que revoloteaban con el aire, Lin dormía profundamente recibiendo aquel resplandor de la luna sobre su rostro, una mano se acerco lentamente rozando brevemente la tersa piel y enredando los dedos en la cabellera de la muchacha…

- se escucho un leve susurro-

_-el momento preciso para verte… Lin._

_**CONTINUARA…**_

De la autora:

¿Que tal? déjenme sus comentarios y opiniones ya que eso me aria muy feliz, tratare de responderles a todos, ayúdenme a mejorar ;), eso es todo nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. 2-Yo estaré contigo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es creada o inventada por mí.

Los personajes conservan su nombre original.

2.- "Yo estaré contigo"

Por alguna razón se sentía tan cómoda, podía sentir el césped rozando sus pies, el sonido de las aves, pequeños rayos de sol filtrándose entre las ramas del árbol daban justo en su rostro, había dormido esa noche bajo las estrellas pero no tenía nada de frio a decir verdad fue tan cálido que… un aroma bastante familiar traído por la brisa la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? –- Se pregunto a sí misma, abriendo lentamente los ojos y bostezando; al estirar los brazos y bajarlos nuevamente sus dedos tocaron algo realmente suave y continuaron su recorrido sin que ella se percatara de nada -. Esto me recuerda a… - la chica continuo acariciando aquello que le resultaba tan familiar hasta que se topo con una mano, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta topándose con Sesshomaru recostado en el árbol durmiendo profundamente, la chica se sorprendió, ahora entendía por que no había pasado frio aquella noche, Sesshomaru la había cubierto con su estola blanca y se había quedado a su lado, Lin no paraba de observarlo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo veía, sin darse cuenta se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro, cuando un pequeño pétalo de cerezo cayó sobre la nariz de Sesshomaru, a Lin le causo un poco de gracia ya que el Youkai no despertaba y se le ocurrió una idea-.

_-Tan… solo… lo soplare… para que caiga -_pronuncio Lin en un leve susurro acercándose un poco más y soplando suavemente sobre su nariz-

-¿Qué haces? – Respondió Sesshomaru mirándola fijamente a los ojos-

Lin se sobresalto tanto que la mano que tenia apoyada al árbol se le resbalo, cayendo en las piernas de Sesshomaru.

-Lo… siento… - Pronunció levantándose rápidamente - es que tenía un pétalo en su nariz…y yo se lo quite pero usted abrió los ojos y…me asusto…y resbale…y… y… Lo siento.

Sesshomaru se levanto recogió su estola y se la acomodo en el hombro.

-¿Vendrás? - pronuncio el Youkai dándole la espalda a Lin- Si lo haces te esperare en este árbol puedes ir a despedirte, si no vienes no pienso regresar por ti.

Lin se quedo en silencio mirando hacia el suelo, el Youkai la miro disimuladamente.

-¿No vendrás? –pregunto nuevamente-

La chica comenzó a derramar lágrimas, Sesshomaru se acerco lentamente a ella, no entendía por que de repente comenzaba a llorar, la chica abrazo instintivamente a Sesshomaru.

-Yo si iré con usted Sesshomaru-sama – Pronuncio la chica aferrándose más a Sesshomaru?

-¿Por qué lloras? – respondió el Youkai cortantemente-

-Por… que… soy muy feliz

-¿Humm? (que es lo que le pasa, ella siempre, como puede llorar por felicidad, no logro comprenderlo), entonces te esperare aquí.

La chica se seco las lágrimas y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Kaede.

-¡Kaede, Kaede!

-¿Que pasa niña?

-Ya me voy Kaede, el Señor Sesshomaru ha venido por mí y yo quiero acompañarlo

-¿Estás segura mi niña?, es una importante decisión creo que deberías pen…

-No abuela Kaede no puedo pensarlo mas ya he tomado mi decisión y creo que es la mejor. – dijo entusiasmada-

-Está bien niña –la miro tristemente, sabía que ese momento llegaría algún día- cuídate mucho ya eres toda una mujer, y yo… te extrañare demasiado, si algo no está bien no dudes en volver siempre será tu hogar aquí con nosotros no lo olvides.

Lin abrazo fuertemente a Kaede

-Gracias por todo nunca los olvidaría

La chica se dirigió a la casa de Inuyasha a toda velocidad, en su interior se encontraban todos esperándola Sango, Miroku y sus hijos, Inuyasha, Kagome y una pequeña niña de cabellera plateada que se encontraba en los hombros del Hanyou, también se encontraba Shippo quien ya había crecido un poco pero faltaba Kohaku, se despidió de todos quienes estaban felices y tristes, a la vez deseaban volver a verla muy pronto, Kagome se acerco a Lin.

-Cuídate mucho espero que regreses a visitarnos algún día y sobre todo deseo que seas tan feliz como yo, recuerda llevar nuestro regalo contigo – pronuncio estas últimas palabras guiñando el ojo, lo que ocasionó que Lin se sonrojara levemente

-¿Has visto a Kohaku Kagome?

-Me dijo que te despidiera de su parte tenía que ir a arreglar un problema con un Mounstro, o no recuerdo si era ogro, en unas aldeas algo lejanas pero que tardaría 2 semanas en regresar, no tiene mucho tiempo que se fue de hecho salió justo antes de que entraras.

-Ya veo veré si aun lo alcanzo –pronuncio la muchacha para después salir corriendo de allí-

Lin camino entre los arboles llegando al lugar donde el exterminador solía practicar durante horas, para su sorpresa el muchacho se encontraba allí ajustándose el traje para salir de inmediato, cerca del lugar donde se encontraba Lin había una cuchilla, la tomo y la lanzo hacia Kohaku.

-Estás muerto – pronuncio la chica en tono burlón a espaldas del muchacho-

Kohaku y Sango le habían enseñado a Lin a Lanzar navajas y unas cuantas lecciones sobre espadas, ya que en varias ocasiones había sido atacada por mounstros pequeños pero al no saber que hacer para defenderse había resultado levemente herida, la joven resulto bastante hábil para esto tanto que la cuchilla que lanzo en ese instante solo rozo los cabellos de Kohaku y quedo clavada en el árbol frente a él.

-No planeabas despedirte de mí o este disgustado conmigo -pronuncio Lin-

Kohaku volteo rápidamente y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos abrazo fuertemente a Lin.

-No seas tonta, jamás me enfadaría contigo, yo… espero volver a verte muy pronto –dijo esto último dándole un beso a la chica en la frente-, y yo… estaré contigo cuando más me necesites.

Lin lo abrazo también y se retiro del lugar, por último se cambio su kimono y salió en busca de Sesshomaru, al volver al árbol Sesshomaru se encontraba allí, estando a unos momentos de partir apareció Inuyasha.

-Se cuidadoso con ella o te are bastante daño –pronuncio alardeando el Hanyou-

Sesshomaru no contesto nada y se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a Inuyasha

-Inuyasha antes de irme siempre quise hacer algo, ¿Me dejas?-pregunto amablemente Lin-

Inuyasha la miro confundido, Sesshomaru solo la observo con el rabillo del ojo.

-Claro que quieres

Lin se subió a una pequeña roca para alcanzar a Inuyasha, alzo los brazos y toco las orejas del Hanyou, Inuyasha casi cae de la sorpresa, echándose para atrás y haciendo que Lin se resbalara de la roca lo cual la hizo caer, Inuyasha reacciono rápidamente y la tomo de la cintura, quedando su rostro muy cerca del de Lin, Sesshomaru poso una mirada asesina sobre Inuyasha, el momento fue tan incomodo que Lin bajo rápidamente de los brazos del Hanyou, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba un ¡Abajo¡ que hizo que Inuyasha estuviera en unos instantes en el suelo.

-Lin vámonos –pronuncio mirándola fríamente, y comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque-

Lin camino detrás de el como cuando era tan solo una pequeña.

-Sesshomaru-sama ¿Por qué …

**CONTINUARA …**

Bueno esto es todo que les parecio dejenme sus comentarios, le agradesco a mis primeros lectores**_ Hanyou Inu, black urora y serena tsukino chiba, _**en dejarme sus opiniones y apoyos, espero sigan por aqui ;) nos Leemos en el siguiente capitulo que por cierto desde este ya comenzare con la actualizacion cada 10 dias.


	3. 3- Un desconocido

De la autora:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es creada o inventada por mí.

Los personajes conservan su nombre original.

Sé que la actualización de 10 días es bastante larga, pero mi curso por el momento está muy pesado y ese es el tiempo que tengo para escribir, si me apuro puede que se los adelant días pero no pienso tardarme más de 10 días, prometo que en cuanto me desocupe la actualización será más pronto.

"Un desconocido"

…

Sesshomaru continúo caminando, pero esas palabras le recordaron a una pequeña niña que corría siempre a su lado.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? , ¿No lo sabe?

-Que cosa Lin

-Donde se encuentra el señor Jaken, y… ¿se encontrara bien? – se pregunto así misma

-Pronto llegaremos a verlo

Lin se emociono, hace mucho tiempo que no veía al pequeño Mounstro verde y ya lo extrañaba. Continuaron caminando, Lin formaba una tira de flores que recogía en el camino, estas por alguna razón le recordaban a ella, las recogía por que estaban solas y así ya no lo estarían más.

_-Yo sabía que volvería por mi_ -pronuncio en un susurro casi imperceptible, pero que Sesshomaru alcanzo a oír nítidamente-

Lin seguía siendo esa pequeña curiosa aunque su cuerpo había crecido, cosa que el Youkai no paso por alto.

-(¿Por que regrese por ella?, los humanos son los seres más repugnantes, pero ella, ella…)

Dirigió su mirada hacia Lin quien le respondió con una fulminante sonrisa, el Youkai continuo su camino algo desconcertado, la brisa trajo hacia él, aquel perfume que provenía de la joven, ciertamente ese perfume había cambiado, ahora su fragancia era más deliciosa, más fresca, su piel tan resplandeciente, su mirada tan dulce y esa alegría característica de ella, todas esas cosas causaron en el Youkai una serie de sensaciones que nunca había sentido antes.

(¿Que sucede?, es tan solo una humana, pero existe un motivo por el que he regresado por ella, ella me hace falta cada día)

Un grito de emoción lo saco de sus pensamientos

-¡Jaken! -la chica corrió a abrazarlo dándole muchos giros en el aire-

El pequeño Mounstro se tambaleaba una vez ya en el suelo.

-Niña tonta que te pasa ¿acaso intentas matarme? ¡Salvaje!

-¡Ah-Un! –Lin acaricio al Dragón de dos cabezas quien reconoció a Lin al instante.

Jaken se sorprendió al verla tan diferente.

-A-amo bonito ¿ella es la chiquilla?

Sesshomaru no le respondió y continuo mirándola correr alrededor del Dragón.

-(¿Qué si ella era la chiquilla? pero que impertinente preguntar algo así, es claro que es ella, yo no hubiese traído a nadie más si no fuese ella, pero en verdad aun no me he acostumbrado del todo a verla tan diferente, desde pequeña siempre ha sido incomparable, logra cambiarme por completo, me doblega, a mi que soy un gran Youkai temido por todos, por todos excepto por ella… simplemente no puedo hacer nada solo ama…)

Un aroma conocido estaba al acecho, Sesshomaru sin pensarlo 2 veces salió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel aroma tan peculiar.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? – Se pregunto Lin al ver al Youkai salir a toda prisa-

(¿Sera?, no puede ser, debí acabar con esto de una vez por todas)

Sesshomaru se dirigió velozmente pero el Youkai que desprendía este aroma era lo bastante rápido para dejarlo atrás.

-¡DETENTE! – Sesshomaru grito con todas sus fuerzas

El misterioso Youkai cumplió la petición pero conservo una distancia pertinente realmente enorme que apenas podían verse, Sesshomaru distinguió una silueta pero no pudo verlo claramente, una cuchilla fue lanzada desde la silueta con una potente fuerza hacia Sesshomaru, esto hizo que el Youkai se precipitara y comenzara a perseguir a aquel ser misterioso, se adentraron mas en el bosque lo cual hizo más difícil la persecución, un movimiento erróneo hizo caer al sospechoso, lo cual Sesshomaru tomo como ventaja y se abalanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia él, dispuesto a acabarlo, en un movimiento veloz logro ponerse de pie justo cuando Sesshomaru desenfundo su espada rápidamente y la incrusto en la tierra a unos cuantos centímetros de él, continuaron corriendo a toda velocidad acabando con cualquier estorbo en su camino, se aproximaban prontamente hacia un risco, el ser misterioso continuaba esquivando los ataques de Sesshomaru y lanzando unas pequeñas lanzas que lograban incrustarse en las ropas del Youkai, cerca de la orilla del risco se encontraba un agujero lo suficientemente profundo y estrecho para poder escapar, ese era el objetivo del aquel extraño, solo faltaba un poco más, Sesshomaru sabia a donde se dirigía,-¡NO TE ESCAPARAS! - corrió lo más veloz que pudo estirando su brazo para alcanzarlo, logro tomar de la punta aquella gabardina que llevaba puesta el Youkai desconocido, pero al caer este ultimo en el agujero solo logro desprenderla sin lograr atraparlo.

(Que demonios, como pudo ser más veloz que yo, ese bastardo me las pagara) –Dijo para sí un poco agitado, guardo a Bakusaiga nuevamente y comenzó a caminar para volver, de pronto sintió un dolor en el abdomen, una lanza había logrado llegar hasta él, incrustándose algo profundo en su piel-.

–Ese infeliz, no me di cuenta en absoluto que logro darme - el Youkai saco inmediatamente la filosa lanza y una herida no muy profunda se abrió derramando el liquido rojizo en sus ropas.

-Jaken a donde crees que haya ido él Señor Sesshomaru, ya está comenzando a atardecer y aun no aparece.

-No lo sé niña pero debemos irnos no podemos quedarnos aquí es demasiado peligroso, y si te sucede algo el amo bonito me hará añicos vámonos.

-Está bien vámonos –dijo mirando hacia el lugar por donde se había marcado el Youkai estaba algo preocupada por el –

- Podemos ir a un rio tengo mucha hambre que le parece si pescamos o cocinamos algo - le dijo al pequeño Mounstro quien al escuchar su proposición no dudo ni un momento y dirigió a la muchacha por el camino.

Al llegar al lugar comenzaron a pescar, Lin había practicado mucho y reto al pequeño Youkai para ver quién era más veloz en sacar el pez.

-En sus marcas, listos, ¡ahora! , comenzaron a zambullir los brazos en el agua, Lin miraba discretamente a Jaken ya que la tarea le resultaba bastante difícil, finalmente la chica logro sacar un pez del agua por lo cual se puso bastante contenta. ¿Qué le pareció Jaken? –pregunto sonriente.

-Bah! Te he dejado ganar, está claro que un Youkai de mi reputación puede hacer lo que sea y es más que lógico que te he dejado ganar así que no te lo tomes muy enserio.-tras estas últimas palabras Lin lanzo una gran carcajada-

-Yo lo sé señor Jaken

-No te burles de mi tonta

-Que le parece si mejor dejamos esto a un lado y comemos - dijo dando unas palmadas sobre la espalda del Mounstro—

Una vez término de comer, Lin, salió a caminar

-Volveré en un momento señor Jaken no se preocupe, simplemente daré un paseo.

-No me interesa en absoluto (por fin me dejara descansar un momento)

Lin solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó su recorrido, la tarde estaba en su mayor resplandor, la luz atravesaba entre las hojas de los arboles, no le gustaba usar zapatos, ya que le encantaba sentir el césped en sus pies, continuo caminando recorriendo el bosque, siguió el arroyo hasta llegar a unas aguas termales, en cuanto las vio no dudo un segundo mas y decidió bañarse. Acomodo su ropa cuidadosamente a la orilla y entro al agua.

-_suspiro-_ - Que bien se siente, creo que debería de dejar de preocuparme por el señor Sesshomaru, estoy segura de que el estará bien, estoy segura de que regresara pronto- dijo para sí misma-

La chica comenzó a lavar su cabello, lo frotaba cuidadosamente, de pronto un ruido extraño la hizo detenerse.

-Creo que solo fue un… no fue nada –se convenció-

Lin no se percato en absoluto de que alguien la estaba observando desde hace bastante tiempo. Al terminar, se coloco su kimono cuidadosamente, tomo su larga cabellera y la coloco a un costado del cuello, delicadamente deslizo sus dedos entre el cabello para así cepillarlo, la escena era cuidadosamente observada a una distancia muy reducida, la joven continuaba con la tarea cuando de repente sintió una respiración en su cuello.

- se escucho un leve susurro cerca del oído de la muchacha-

-(¿Se Sesshomaru-sama?) – se pregunto la chica para voltear instantáneamente y descubrir a aquel extraño, Lin dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

-Discúlpame ¿Te asuste? -Lin no respondió nada, aquel ser hera un completo desconocido para ella, al parecer se trataba de un Youkai, este lucia ropas de color rojizo además de una armadura, poseía una mirada imponente de ojos azules, su cabello corto de un color azabache, era lo suficientemente alto, y delgado, a decir verdad muy bien parecido, además de que no aparentaba una edad mayor a 28 años de vida en un humano.- ¿Podría saber que hace una mujer tan bella, sola cuando está a punto de caer la noche?

-No se preocupe ya me retiraba -contesto Lin-

-Discúlpame, pero no pude resistirme a tan hermoso perfume – señalo el Youkai acercándose lentamente a Lin- Mi nombre es Ryouhei y soy heredero de las tierras del noreste, me encuentro en un viaje pero nada me impidió conocerte- dijo esto último rozando delicadamente con sus dedos el rostro de la joven, Lin se alejo un paso más hacia atrás.

-Un gusto conocerle –respondió la muchacha-

-El gusto en particular es mío, me gustaría seguir aquí pero debo irme, espero volver a verte pronto – pronuncio, depositando una mirada muy profunda sobre Lin, después se marcho a una velocidad muy rápida.

Lin había decidido no contestar o hablar con ese extraño, se le hacía muy poco de fiar, después de que se marchara se alivio demasiado, no quería que el señor Sesshomaru la hubiese visto, ya que seguramente se enfadaría con ella, deseaba no volver a ver a ese Youkai tan extraño. La joven emprendió su camino una vez ya caída la noche, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Jaken.

-(Ojala y ya este esperándome, me encantaría que estuviese allí)- pensó, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, al llegar al lugar donde se encontraba el pequeño mounstro, pudo ver al pequeño dormido profundamente y recargado torpemente sobre Ah-Un, la joven no pudo contenerse y comenzó a reír, se veía tan divertido, pero lamentablemente no había rastros de el gran Youkai.

-Lo esperare, no pienso dormir hasta que el vuelva -se sentó en el claro frente a un gran árbol, dirigiendo la mirada hacia las montañas, la vista era sumamente increíble, iluminada por la luna lucia aun más hermosa de lo normal, Lin comenzó a cantar aquella canción que cantaba desde pequeña, aquella que hacía que el volviera.

Estarás en la montaña o en el bosque de allá,

En el viento o en el mar ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estarás?,

Sesshomaru-sama ¿Dónde? ¿Donde estarás?

Cantaba más despacio con forme avanzaba la noche, comenzaba a soplar el viento, pero ella seguía feliz esperándolo.

-(¿Es ella?, si por supuesto que es ella, esa canción, ha solo ella puede cantarla, ya regrese a su lado nuevamente)

-Es… tarás… en… la... mon… taña… o

El Youkai se detuvo detrás de Lin

Sessho… maru… sama… donde… donde… estaras

-Lin

Al escuchar su voz Lin se estremeció en un instante

-Se –Sesshomaru- sama

El estaba de vuelta y ella, ella estaba tan alegre, tan feliz, la joven salto y abrazo al Youkai del cuello, lo cual los hizo caer al instante.

-Yo… yo lo siento estaba tan feliz…. – la muchacha se detuvo al estar tan cerca del rostro del Youkai, la mirada de este penetro en sus pupilas. – (pero... ¿que me sucede?), el corazón de la chica comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-(Esta niña, pero que demo… yo no puedo, yo debería, ella… es… tan… tan… her – mo - sa) – Sesshomaru deslizo sus dedos sobre la mejilla de la chica, Lin se ruborizo instantáneamente, su corazón latía cada vez con mayor rapidez, sentía como un pequeño calor subía por su rostro. –_Lin yo…- _pronuncio Sesshomaru en un leve susurro— (¿Qué estoy haciendo?, en realidad yo no debería pero...) - el Youkai tomo a la joven delicadamente de la mejilla y se acerco cada vez más a ella-.

Lin podía sentir su respiración cerca de su boca, que rayos le estaba pasando, una serie de sensaciones se acumularon en ella – (Sesshomaru) – pensó la joven acercándose mas y quedando a tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, el momento se acercaba…

-¡Amo bonito! – Sesshomaru se aparto de Lin y se puso de pie rápidamente -¡Al fin ha regresado yo lo espere amo, soy su fiel sirviente!

El Youkai miro a Lin y en seguida dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia la fogata, Lin no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder, seguía sentada tratando de comprender, su interior era una revolución de sensaciones, se puso de pie y camino hacia la fogata, se recostó en el césped mirando las estrellas, el resto de la noche ella ni Sesshomaru cruzaron palabras, solo una que otra mirada.

Al dormirse finalmente Lin el Youkai comenzó con sus cuestionamientos

-(Simplemente es ella, ella me provoca todo esto, siempre tan dulce, tan sonriente, ella, ella y mil veces ella; pero tengo que hacer algo al respecto, estoy seguro de que a quien perseguía esta tarde no se trata de nadie más que… yo no puedo permitirle que se acerque a Lin, yo- no- puedo)…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

¿Bien?, que les ha parecido ¿es lo suficientemente intenso?, ese Jaken en verdad que lo ha echado a perder pero bueno que podemos hacerle , esta vez ya lo he hecho más grande a petición de algunos, Se les agradece nuevamente a mis primeros lectores _**black urora**__**,**__**serena tsukino chiba**__**, Hanyou Inu, y **__**Yoru**_ (mi nuevo lector valiente que se atrevió a dejar su comentario) por sus buenos deseos, espero que se reporten en mi siguiente capítulo, los personajes misteriosos son creación mía nada de imitaciones solo calidad haha, creo que eso es todo nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, recuerden dejarme sus opiniones y comentarios que me ayudan bastante nos vemos.


	4. 4- Asuntos pendientes

De la autora:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es creada o inventada por mí.

Los personajes conservan su nombre original.

Estoy bien contentísima con sus reviews , me impulsan a seguir :') **GRACIAS**

4.- "Asuntos pendientes"

…

Ella estaba aun dormida en el césped, el solo se limito a mirarla, se acerco un poco a ella, mirando detalladamente los rasgos de su rostro, inspecciono delicadamente cada pequeño detalle, finalmente se detuvo en la comisura de los labios de la joven.

-(Anoche estuve tan cerca de…) – Comenzó a acercarse nuevamente al rostro de Lin, trago saliva al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo - (imbécil no puedo… y si ella…) – El Youkai se alejo de la muchacha, camino un pequeño tramo y ordeno a Jaken que la despertase; el pequeño mounstro verde cumplió las ordenes de su amo.

-Niña, niña, despierta es hora de irnos, apresúrate o el amo bonito te dejara aquí, lo cual sería bueno ya que solo causas retrasos.- Al oír las palabras de Jaken, Lin se levanto rápidamente, dejando atrás al pequeño Youkai.- ¡Oye torpe quien te has creído!

-Apresúrese señor Jaken o Sesshomaru–sama lo dejara aquí – dijo esto último riéndose del mounstro.

-Niña tonta, insolente – chillo el pequeño sapo verde

-Ah! Que bonita mañana -pronuncio Lin lanzando un bostezo—creo que todo estará bien – dijo en un pequeño susurro. El viaje comenzó nuevamente la joven miraba los alrededores, repasaba con la vista aquellos paisajes no tan extraños, al menos recordaba haberlos visto una vez, le gustaba adornar sus cabellos con pequeñas flores que encontraba en el camino, además de ese gusto tan peculiar que tenia de hacer enfurecer al pequeño Youkai verde, entre risas prontamente recordó aquello que había sucedido la noche anterior. – (¿Por qué?, el estaba a punto de… pero yo no lo impedí por ningún motivo, yo solo… tan solo quiero estar siempre a su lado, pero un beso significa algo mas, ¿Acaso Sesshomaru-sama esta ena… enam… enamorado de-de mi?) – al pensar esto se ruborizo al instante, la simple posibilidad de que Sesshomaru estuviese enamorada de ella le hacía sentir de una manera muy extraña, algo que nunca antes había sentido en su vida, pero algo así era casi imposible de descifrar, el Youkai siempre se caracterizaba por tener una frialdad muy enorme hacia los demás incluyendo mujeres, si ella llegase a preguntarle algo de esa manera seguramente no recibiría respuesta alguna.—(Puede que no sea nada de lo que estoy pensando, ¿y si tan solo fue un error?, puede que solo sea un… error.)

El Youkai se detuvo ante un ruido proveniente de una distancia cercana a ellos, Lin lo miro extrañada, en ese momento la joven se percato de la mancha de sangre sobre el Haori de Sesshomaru.

-¿Que le ocurrió Sesshomaru-sama? ¿Se encuentra bien? -Sesshomaru quedo un poco perplejo ante tal cuestionamiento, ya que hace mucho tiempo no le habían realizado esa pregunta - ¿Me permite curar su herida o al menos revisarla?

-No es necesario –respondió cortantemente el Youkai dando vuelta dispuesto a continuar su camino

-Por favor- La joven dijo esto último tomando a Sesshomaru de la mano y deteniendo su avance. Sesshomaru la miro con el rabillo del ojo.

-(¿Qué se propone?, una sensación recorrió su cuerpo al sentir la tersa piel de su mano, algo dentro de el lo estaba obligando a tomar la mano de la chica, un impulso quería quitarle aquel beso que la noche anterior no pudo, pero debía controlarse) -el Youkai extendió su brazo hacia un costado, dejado libre su torso— Hazlo -– pronuncio algo irritado; La joven prontamente tomo las ropas de su amo, levanto cuidadosamente estas, dejando al descubierto el abdomen del Youkai, Jaken miraba atónito la escena, no podía creer que su amo le permitiera a la joven siquiera tocarlo, para la sorpresa de la muchacha no había ni un rasguño en su piel - lo vez, no era necesario – pronuncio esto último acomodándose nuevamente su ropa y continuando el viaje.

-No seas más tonta de lo normal, el amo Sesshomaru es demasiado fuerte y resistente - dijo el mounstro verde a Lin

-Yo creí que se encontraba herido, pero al menos me alegra saber que me equivoque – Lin siempre había sido muy considerada, no tomaba muy en cuenta aquellas malas actitudes que le dedicaba el Youkai, Lin conocía aquello detrás de ese duro semblante de piedra, sabía que en ocasiones se encontraba malhumorado, aunque esta vez no estaba segura de lo que le sucedía, parecía nervioso o agitado, preocupado o confundido, no lograba descifrar aquellas expresiones que se manifestaban al mismo tiempo en el rostro de su querido Youkai. – (Ojala y se encuentre bien) —se dijo así misma. - Sesshomaru –sama ¿Quien le ha atacado?

-No lo sé Lin

-¿Acaso ha sido un extraño?

-No del todo – Ese ruido aturdió nuevamente los oídos de Sesshomaru, alguien estaba allí, nuevamente logro percibir un aroma peculiar, esta vez era distinto. —Lin quédate aquí, ocúltate. – La chica atendió las órdenes de su amo y camino aprisa hacia los arboles.

-¡Yo amo bonito! Iré con usted

-Tú quédate con ella – pronuncio lanzando una fría mirada sobre Jaken, el Youkai salió velozmente del lugar aproximándose a su destino.

-Ya me canse de cuidarte, desde que volviste el amo dejo de llevarme con él, en verdad eres una molestia. – dijo enfurecido a la joven –

- Que lastima señor Jaken, no se preocupe Sesshomaru-sama lo dejara ir otro día- menciono esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Tú nunca tendrás remedio, estas destinada a ser una…

Lin dejo de escuchar al pequeño mounstro depositando su atención en un lugar bastante inquietante, pronto continuo caminando, dejando al distraído Jaken atrás y desapareciendo de su vista, sentía una sensación muy extraña, de un instante a otro se sentía fuera de su cuerpo, pero continuaba su camino. – (¿A dónde voy?, deseo detenerme pero no puedo) – Sin percatarse atravesó un pequeño campo de energía y se detuvo.

Algo no estaba bien, este ser era diferente a la última vez, su olor se hacía más penetrante conforme Sesshomaru avanzaba.

-Sabia que vendrías, no estaba totalmente seguro si se trataba de ti pero veo que no me equivoque Sesshomaru.

-¿Quién diablos eres y que quieres?

- Mi nombre es Ryouhei soy el gran señor de las tierras del noreste, como sabrás ese repugnante de tu padre acabo con todo, mi padre lucho a muerte por las tierras que posees ahora, así que he venido a decirte que acabare contigo.

- Ha, hazlo ahora si tanto lo deseas.

-No te preocupes, primero necesito arreglar unos asuntos, dejare lo mejor para el final, prepárate para morir ya que sin duda será un gusto destazar tu cuello. –dijo implantando una mirada de odio sobre Sesshomaru

Lin atravesó aquellos arboles ocultos en la oscuridad.

-_¿Sesshomaru-sama?-_ pronuncio en un leve susurro al encontrarse con una figura parecida a él, alba y larga cabellera además de una tez blanca, podría decirse que era sin dudas se trataba del gran Youkai pero unos ojos grises se clavaron en su pupila y una silueta femenina quedo al descubierto.

-¿Quién eres tú y como llegaste aquí? – Grito aquella mujer Youkai completamente enfurecida— Lin se sobresalto un poco, pero permaneció desafiante; la mujer había escuchado perfectamente aquel susurro de Lin, es así como un interés la dómino completamente, esbozo una risa hipócrita y se acerco a Lin, esos ojos plateados examinaban minuciosamente a la joven quien permanecía alerta, ya que sin duda había entrado a la boca del lobo y salir le resultaría una tarea difícil.- Una humana, pero que sorpresa, me he topado con mis seres preferidos—pronuncio con una mueca desagradable y un todo irónico.- ¿Qué eres de Sesshomaru?, ¿No vas a contestarme, no muerdo?— La mujer a pesar de lucir muy joven y de tener una belleza incomparable lograba infundir temor, pero Lin no flaqueaba con facilidad.

-Tan solo soy una acompañante y solo eso –respondió tenazmente, de alguna manera no se sentía intimidada por ella.

-Oh ya veo, Sesshomaru con humanos que charlatanería, no me lo esperaba de él, que lastima, oye y… ¿cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre es Lin, y yo también necesito que me responda que es usted de Sesshomaru.

-¿Yo?, podría decirse que yo soy una vieja amiga.

El Youkai miraba desafiante a Ryouhei.

-Además ya he dejado de tener problemas con localizarte, esa tarea se me complicaba gracias a ese insecto de Naraku, desde su destrucción, parece que las cosas se mejoraron bastante, ese bastardo intento absorberme y tuve que decir no a esa invitación, pienso deshacerme de ti y de toda tu maldita raza incluyendo al Hanyou y a todos tus subordinados, pagaras por lo que hizo tu padre.- dijo sonriendo

Sesshomaru no soporto mas, estaba dispuesto a acabar en un instante con ese imbécil, con su látigo venenoso quemo el brazo del Youkai, este otro se abalanzo rápidamente, coloco su espada en el cuello de Sesshomaru amenazando su muerte.

-Ten paciencia tu muerte se acerca, así que no me quites esa gloria- pronuncio cara a cara del Youkai

-No si tú mueres primero – Ryouhei no se había percatado pero el peligroso filo de Bakusaiga estaba por atravesarle el torso.

-Eres bueno, pero eso no te salvara el pellejo volveré por ti y por todos tus protegidos incluyéndola a ella. —Sesshomaru reacciono inmediatamente ante tan repugnante insinuación salida de esa putrefacta boca, tan solo un golpe necesitaba para destazar a aquel ser, Sesshomaru blandió con fuerza su espada pero este ya había desaparecido.-

-Que te parece si somos confidentes –dijo la mujer acercándose bastante a Lin, desprendió de su kimono una pequeña piedra parecida a un rubí y se detuvo junto a la protegida de Sesshomaru tirando la piedra justo detrás de ella sin que esta se diera cuenta—sería bastante conveniente para mí que no le dijeras nada de esto a Sesshomaru, quisiera que mi sorpresa para él no se arruine, ¿Qué te parece?—La pequeña piedra dio un destello y se introdujo velozmente en el cuerpo de Lin sin que ella sintiese nada, al ver el trabajo finalizado la hermosa mujer se aparto - SHHH no lo olvides— pronuncio guiñando un ojo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto Lin a la Youkai

-Oh mi nombre no tiene importancia, pues no planeo volver a verte – dijo esto desapareciendo misteriosamente, Lin sentía sus pies adormecidos esa había sido una experiencia muy extraña, la mujer le había resultado de lo mas descortés , en verdad le había hecho pasar un mal momento, inmediatamente recordó a Jaken y decidió volver con él.

-Lin, Lin! –Gritaba el pequeño mounstro verde- (si algo le sucedió el amo bonito no me lo perdonara) —Jaken comenzaba a adentrarse en la oscuridad del bosque, unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse y Jaken comenzó a temblar de miedo, armado de su báculo de dos cabezas decidió continuar. - ¿Quién anda ahí?, sal ahora mismo - grito con fuerza, los arbustos se movieron nuevamente, Lin trataba de atravesar esos arbustos que le impedían su paso, había intentado rodearlos pero no lo logro así que decidió pasar a través de ellos, los arbustos se agitaban cada vez mas y Jaken flaqueaba cada vez más, al fin algo aso atravesó de ellos y Jaken no lo pensó dos veces con su báculo lanzo una llamarada hacia aquel ser.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh! - un grito de dolor aturdió los oídos del mounstro verde, se trataba de…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

De la autora:

Bien me ha quedado más largo este episodio, una disculpa por no haberlo podido subir en el transcurso del día, tuve muchas ocupaciones Gomen! Aclaro que los nuevos personajes son de mi invención, puede que me falte imaginación pero veremos cómo dan lata, bien comencemos, me alegra que me dejaran sus reviews GRACIAS a mis nuevos valientes lectores en dejar sus apoyos :3, gracias a _**Yoru, COco **_y _**Claudia**_ ,y pues tengo una nueva colega _**Brandy moon**_ un saludo :D , mis fieles seguidoras _**serena tsukino chiba**_y_** black urora **_les mando un mega abrazo, les dedicare el siguiente capítulo, ¿Qué les ha parecido este cap.? Dejen sus opiniones que me sirven de mucho y nos leemos en lo siguiente.


	5. 5- Perdóneme la vida

De la autora:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es creada o inventada por mí.

Los personajes conservan su nombre original.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiguísima Erv, que si lo lee es porque es súper fan y llorara conmigo algún día y a _serena__tsukino chiba _y_black urora ;) _ Saludos.

5.-"Perdóneme la vida"

…

-¡Ahhhhh!

-¡¿Li-Lin?!

La joven sintió como ardía demasiado la piel de su mano derecha.

-Lin, yo-yo-yo lo siento perdóname es que no te había visto y creí que eras alguien más en verdad (¡¿ Que hare ahora, estoy seguro de que el amo Sesshomaru acabara conmigo?!) - dijo bastante nervioso el pequeño mounstro verde-

-Señor Jaken no se preocupe ahora vuelvo -dijo casi al borde las lagrimas, el dolor era muy intenso no resistiría mas, comenzó a correr en busca de una planta especial que funcionaba para refrescar las quemaduras y disminuir el dolor pero no podía hallarla, se acerco a unos árboles bastante especiales, por fin había encontrado el lugar donde crecían las plantas medicinales pero, lamentablemente el dolor acabó por completo con su persistencia, finalmente Lin cayó de rodillas y lentamente comenzó a derramar lagrimas-

-Estoy seguro de que el amo bonito no tendrá ninguna compasión conmigo, estoy seguro de que moriré en este día – Dijo el Youkai sumamente desesperado y en completo pánico-

Sesshomaru caminaba de regreso podía percibir muy cerca el aroma de la joven pero el del pequeño Youkai y el dragón de dos cabezas se encontraban más apartados, algo no se encontraba bien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto el Gran Youkai a Lin; la joven al escuchar su voz, seco sus lágrimas, oculto la quemadura y se puso de pie.

-Na-nada señor solo buscaba unas plantas – pronuncio difícilmente.

-¿Qué te sucedió en la mano? –Lin quedo perpleja, Sesshomaru había logrado saber en un instante que le había sucedido.

-Solo fue un accidente no es nada grave

-Muéstrame –replico el Youkai caminando lentamente hacia ella, Lin no pudo soportar la mirada de Sesshomaru sobre ella y decidió mostrarle aquella quemadura.-

-¿Quién fue el que te lastimo? –Sesshomaru comenzó a enfadarse progresivamente, no soportaba la idea de que alguien se hubiese atrevido a hacerle daño a su protegida, Lin permanecía sin respuesta alguna, el Youkai la miro fijamente demandando la identidad de aquel que sería asesinado próximamente.

-Fue el señor Jaken pe… -Al fin tenía a su víctima-

-(Ese idiota, esta es la última vez) –Sesshomaru dio media vuelta dispuesto a eliminar a la pequeña alimaña.

-¡Espere! –Pronuncio fuertemente la joven parándose frente al Youkai- no le haga daño, yo le he dicho que fue toda mi culpa, el intentaba protegerme, pero… yo me aparte de él, cuando volvía el me estaba buscando, yo lo asuste y solo fue un accidente, por favor se lo pido no lo lastime – Lin hablaba lo más normal que se podía, el dolor en su brazo era cada vez más intenso, no iba a aguantar por mucho tiempo más. —Además no es nada grave podemos continuar el viaje ahora mismo, estoy segura.

Sesshomaru no podía creer que pudiera soportar tanto, la joven era realmente persistente; este se acerco a ella nuevamente.

-Está bien vámonos –dijo fríamente, el Youkai tomo la mano de Lin, se aseguro de no hacerlo bruscamente, es en esos momentos cuando la joven desistió, no pudo soportar en lo más mínimo aquel pequeño roce de la mano de Sesshomaru. —No eres tan fuerte, no intentes convencerme de lo contrario - dijo mirándola atentamente, los ojos de Lin se humedecieron y derramaron dos pequeñas gotas cristalinas que recorrieron sus mejillas rápidamente, era verdad no podía soportar el inmenso dolor y no le servía de nada pretender lo contrario, la joven avanzo un paso más cabizbaja y se recargo inconscientemente en el pecho de Sesshomaru, el Youkai se quedo paralizado, fue algo inesperado, Lin comenzó a derramar mas y mas lagrimas.-

-Lo siento, pero me duele – dijo la chica, Sesshomaru lanzo un pequeño suspiro y con su mano rodeo delicadamente la cabeza de la joven, al hacer esto ella no pudo contenerse más y comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

-¡Ha! Y supuestamente es solo una acompañante, tendré que deshacerme de ella tarde o temprano – Aquella joya incrustada en el cuerpo de Lin le permitía a ella observarla junto a Sesshomaru desde una distancia pertinente, lo cual le ayudaría en su propósito. —hhhhmmm Esto va a ser muy divertido.

-Espera aquí -Sesshomaru se aparto de Lin y se dirigió al bosque, después de un momento regreso con aquella planta que la joven buscaba desesperadamente, coloco un poco del liquido verdoso en la mano de la joven y la vendó cuidadosamente con un pequeño trozo de tela, se quedo sentado a su lado recostado en aquel enorme árbol, la verdad no deseaba ir en busca del pequeño mounstro verde, estaba con ella solamente, y esa alimaña seria una verdadera molestia.

-Sesshomaru-sama, gracias – dijo mirándolo a los ojos, Sesshomaru tampoco dejaba de mirarla, de pronto una hoja de algún árbol traída por el viento cruzo lentamente entre los rostros de ambos, Lin no pudo evitar sonreír, lo que dejo algo confundido a Sesshomaru.

-¿Y ahora de que te ríes? –pregunto fríamente mirando hacia un punto indefinido.

-Kagome, me dijo que cuando una hoja de un árbol caía frente a tu rostro es porque alguien que te quiere está pensando en ti, me pregunto ¿quién pensara en usted Sesshomaru-sama? _Tal vez tiene una enamorada_ –pronuncio en un leve susurro-

La joven rápidamente dejaba desarmado a Sesshomaru, sus preguntas tenían el riesgo de ser demasiado simples pero inteligentes, Sesshomaru oía perfectamente cada palabra pero decida mejor no contestar.

El día comenzaba a avanzar pero ninguno se movía de su lugar, era tan confortante para ambos estar allí. Lin rozaba lentamente la tela que tenia sujetada a su brazo, este había dejado de molestarle, el viento soplaba llevando ese delicioso aroma de la joven hacia Sesshomaru quien solo la miraba de reojo, el no podía dejar de pensar en tantas cosas a la vez.

-(Esa mujer acaba lentamente conmigo, luzco como un completo imbécil siempre a su merced, mirándola siempre en silencio, que mas podría yo hacer, ella no huye de mí, no me teme, en cambio yo no puedo vivir sin su presencia, ¿acaso se ha vuelto indispensable para mí?, que patético soy un idiota)

El viento acaricio el rostro de la joven, revoloteo su larga cabellera y llevo un grupo de pequeñas hojas hacia ella.

-Valla creo que tengo demasiados admiradores -dijo tranquila e irónicamente, observando todos aquellos pétalos pasar frente a su rostro.-

El simple hecho de que eso pudiese ser verdad hacia que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta de que si él no iba a estar con ella, alguien llegaría a quitársela a arrebatarla de su lado y él, el no podría hacer nada para impedirlo, y para el perderla no era una opción, pero sería capaz de estar con ella con una humana.

-Es tan hermoso -pronuncio la joven- Kohaku me había hablado de lugares así y me prometió llevarme con el algún día para conocerlos, sería tan maravilloso encontrar tan bellos paisajes y observar infinidad de atardeceres ¿No lo cree Sesshomaru-sama?, sin embargo creo que usted también podría llevarme - dijo sin darse cuenta-

-Puede que conozcamos algunos en el camino –dijo tranquilamente, la respuesta hizo voltear inmediatamente a Lin, sacándola de aquellos pensamientos, al ver al Youkai comenzó a reír nuevamente, pues este tenía una pequeña mariposa en su banca cabellera, cuidadosamente se acercó a Sesshomaru y tomo al pequeño insecto ocultándolo en su mano izquierda, se sentó a un lado del Youkai pero aun más cerca que la vez anterior, tomo su mano y la coloco sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, Sesshomaru no menciono ninguna palabra solo observo las acciones de la chica, la pequeña mariposa trataba de salir de su prisión revoloteaba entre las manos del ambos buscando salida, Lin elevo un poco su brazo, separo su mano de la de Sesshomaru y la dejo en libertad.

-Libre

Sesshomaru planto aquellos ojos dorados sobre los de Lin, al notarlo la joven, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve color rosado, esa sensación estaba de vuelta.

-De-deberíamos ir en busca del señor Jaken, supongo que se encuentra demasiado preocupado, volví a dejarlo solo -pronuncio Lin, quien se puso de pie rápidamente; llegaron finalmente con el pequeño Youkai verde, quien lloraba y pedía piedad por su vida, rogaba que su amo no lo aniquilase de una buena vez, al ver al gran Youkai acercarse junto a Lin vio pasar su vida frente a sus ojos.

-A-amo bonito, yo-yo lo siento, por favor tenga piedad, yo siempre le he servido hare lo que usted me pida pero por favor no me quite la vida, yo estaré siempre para usted, por favor se lo suplico –pronuncio lloriqueando a los pes de su amo, Sesshomaru lo congelo con la mirada, sin embargo no hizo más que propinarle una fuerte patada el Youkai verde se alegro tanto—

-Mi-mi amo me ha perdonado –dijo con un chichón enorme en su cabeza y al borde de las lagrimas de tanta felicidad-

Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar nuevamente

-Vamos señor Jaken no vuela a quedarse atrás –pronuncio la joven guiñándole un ojo y brindándole una gran sonrisa-

-_Gracias Lin_ –contesto en un leve susurro imperceptible para la chica, para después correr torpemente detrás de ella

-Que asco, esa entrometida es experta en mentiras, tan poco tiempo de haberla conocido y ya me resulta una amenaza, lo más increíble es que se trate de una insignificante humana -dijo maliciosamente la mujer, quien veía la escena desde ese espejo de cristales preciosos-, ¡ha! por fin veremos quién es más inteligente la vencedora se queda con Sesshomaru y no pienso perder.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

De la autora:

Pues aquí esta mi actualización nuevamente, otra disculpa por el retraso de horas, me enferme y no me siento muy bien francamente, me tarde 1 hora en actualizar XD, bueno pasando al contenido, Pobre Jaken me he encargado de hacerle la existencia pedazos cuanto sufrimiento, la nueva chica sí que es toda una villana veremos que se le ocurre. En cuanto a mis guapos lectores (que debo decir mueran de envidia tengo a los mejores) pues les agradezco sus reviews y el apoyo incondicional, primero que nada a mis dos nuevos valientes _**Sakura Makin y **__**Guest**_ , que por cierto aprovechando _**Sakura Makin**_ no se cuantos capítulos durara mi Fic, pero espero no aventarme toda una serie les informare cuando vallamos llegando al final :( ahh y no se le desfiguro la cara a Lin ;) hehe, un abrazo a _Yoru, COco_y _Claudia_ y a mi colega _Brandy moon_ por supuesto mis fieles seguidoras _serena__tsukino chiba _y_black urora_a quien va dedicado este capítulo un abrazo.

¡Que les pareció el capitulo!


	6. 6- ¿Me enamore de ti?

De la autora:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es creada o inventada por mí.

Los personajes conservan su nombre original.

6.-"¿Me enamore de ti?"

(Actualmente todo esto me hace sentir de una manera muy extraña, cada día con tan solo sentir su mirada, empiezo a sentir sensaciones desconocidas para mi, algo tan pequeño pero nada insignificante ¿Por qué?)

Las semanas habían pasado increíblemente rápido, su rumbo aun no había sido descifrado, la intriga del viaje era demasiada aunque interesante, el hecho de no saber a dónde se dirigían dejaba a Lin abierta a muchas suposiciones; ultimadamente la joven no dejaba de pensar en ciertas cosas relacionadas al amor, una bobería para muchos y algo muy intenso para otros, pero para ella no existía un significado en concreto.

-(¿Alguna vez lo he sentido?, ¿A llegado a mi por sorpresa?, ¿No me he dado cuenta de cuando he estado enamorada?) – Sin duda alguna su cabeza daba vueltas, las sensaciones que despertaba el gran Youkai en ella eran únicas, pero ella nunca lo había visto de otra manera, su propósito era siempre estar a su lado- (¿Y una vez que este a su lado?, ¿Qué sigue?, el me aceptaría como algo más que su protegida, la verdad yo estoy muy agusto así pero si existiera otra manera, no creo que sea tan valiente como para tomar otro camino, debería dejar de pensar en todas estas tonterías, seguramente Sesshomaru-sama ni siquiera piensa en alguna otra posibilidad. Ahora que lo recuerdo, algo similar me sucedió con Kohaku pero no era diferente de cierta manera)- dijo mientras daba pequeñas vueltas en el césped.- (Tal parece que mi destino es nunca enamorarme), dijo deteniéndose finalmente y mirando a su protector recostado en un árbol divagando al igual que ella en sus pensamientos.-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La estrellada noche al fin estaba sobre ellos, tan hermosa como siempre, Lin casi no había hablado con Sesshomaru durante el día, casi no, así que decidió ir a buscarlo, el Youkai se encontraba meditando muchas situaciones.

-(Miedo, el no dudo en tratar de apuñalarme, pretende matar a todos que se cree, ¿miedo a perderla?, ese idiota no puede infundirme miedo, nunca dejaría que se acercara demasiado a mí, tendría que estar loco si no sabe con quién rayos se está metiendo.)

-Sesshomaru-sama ¿Se encuentra bien?, parece algo disgustado- dijo mirándolo cálidamente y sentándose a su lado-

El tenía tantos problemas y con tan solo mirarla olvidaba todo por completo; Las luciérnagas comenzaron a resplandecer una a una estrellando a un mas la noche.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?- respondió fríamente}

- Es solo que lo he notado algo extraño y… me preocupo por usted. – Sesshomaru la miro algo sorprendido por la afirmación de la chica.

-No deberías hacerlo

-Claro que sí, todos merecemos que alguien se preocupe por nosotros, que quiera lo mejor para nosotros, así que yo lo hago por usted.-Sesshomaru la miro nuevamente, con más intensidad que antes.-

-Lin – La joven se percato de aquella mirada, esa sensación apareció nuevamente en ella ahora con más intensidad.-

-Bu- bueno el señor Jaken también se preocupa por usted. –Dijo mirando hacia otro lado- (¿Qué estoy haciendo?) – se regaño así misma; sintió como la mano de Sesshomaru tocaba su larga cabellera. — ¿que-que sucede? – Sesshomaru le mostro una pequeña luciérnaga que había quedado atrapada entre sus cabellos, este estaba a punto de aplastarla. —No, espere no lo haga.

-¿Por que no? –dijo divertido-

- Porque no, no es necesario

- Cierto pero tampoco es necesaria su existencia.

- Cla-claro que es necesaria, no le haga daño

- Hmmhhh – dijo mientras presionaba un poco al pequeño insecto que solo pataleaba.

- ¡No lo haga! – dijo poniéndose de pie y tratando de alcanzar la mano de Sesshomaru

- Veamos que puedes hacer por la vida de este insecto.- dijo mirándola desafiante-

Lin no temió para nada en cambio estaba decidida a lo que iba a hacer.

-Ya verá – Sesshomaru no podía creer su persistencia y espero su movimiento-

Lin avanzo hacia el Youkai quien se encontraba de pie, sin una pisca de temor alguno en su rostro, puso sus manos en el pecho de Sesshomaru y empezó a empujarlo hacia atrás, el Youkai daba pequeños pasos divertido, el objetivo de Lin era una pequeña roca que se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos detrás, la joven se estiro nuevamente tratando de alcanzar el pequeño insecto, una vez cerca de la piedra un empujón fue suficiente para que Sesshomaru tropezara y cayera, Lin cayo justo encima de el pero rápidamente tomo los dos brazos del Youkai aprisionándolos contra el suelo.

-Démelo ahora –pronuncio decidida, mirándolo justo a los ojos; Sesshomaru estaba algo sorprendido en unos instantes se encontraba en el suelo, a merced de esa joven que no parecía retractarse, claro ella no era lo bastante fuerte para detenerlo; Sesshomaru acerco su rostro al de Lin, ella no se movía, pero lograba ponerla nerviosa.

-Está bien es tuyo -dijo divertido el Youkai quien observaba a una levemente sonrojada Lin, esta se quito inmediatamente de él tomando tan solo al pequeño insecto quien pataleaba exigiendo su libertad.

-Ya estás bien amiguito –Le hablo dulcemente al animalito; Sesshomaru tan solo la observaba.- Sabe yo siempre he deseado ver muchas luciérnagas juntas al mismo tiempo, Kagome me dijo que ese era uno de los espectáculos más maravillosos, me dijo que ella las había visto hace ya mucho tiempo en una isla mágica, y que lucían completamente hermosas, lo malo es que la isla fue destruida y ya no existe tal lugar. – El pequeño insecto encendió su luz nuevamente volando lejos de Lin- _creo que algún día podre verlas_ –susurro para ella misma, al bajar nuevamente su mano y ponerla en el césped se topo con la del Youkai, Sesshomaru sintió tan cálido aquel pequeño roce, fue tan diminuto pero maravilloso, Lin se ruborizo y aparto su mano de la de él.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hoy era su cumpleaños, había despertado algo cansada pero muy feliz, a un lado de ella había un hermoso kimono naranja, seguramente se trataba de un regalo de Sesshomaru, Lin lo miro cuidadosamente, tenía muchos adornos, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió a darse un baño para ponérselo, finalizando, se coloco el bello kimono, y de entre sus pasadas ropas saco el regalo de Kagome y Sango, lo miro algo insegura, no sabía si debería hacerlo o no era la primera vez que ocupaba algo así, escucho un ruido cerca de donde se encontraba, en un santiamén Jaken paso entre los árboles.

-Lin debemos irnos, el amo partió temprano, me dijo que nos esperaba en el valle así que apresúrate. –Hablo el pequeño Youkai sin dirigir su vista a la joven quien ocultaba el pequeño regalo nuevamente-

-Claro señor Jaken enseguida –pronuncio nerviosa-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-A este paso jamás llegaremos niña, ya es más de medio día y no hemos visto al amo bonito –Pronuncio irritado Jaken

-No es mi culpa que de un momento a otro se le haya ocurrido ofender a Ah-Un, hubiésemos llegado rápidamente si usted no se hubiese puesto como loco- espeto Lin-

-Niña tonta, yo puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana, ese torpe dragón se lo merece –dijo eufórico, el Dragon emprendió el vuelo golpeando con sus patas a Jaken justo en la cabeza; Lin no paraba de reír, todo le parecía bastante divertido-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Dificultosamente habían llegado al valle pero ni una señal de Sesshomaru por ninguna parte, Lin se sentía un poco decepcionada, quería ver a Sesshomaru, el regalo que él le había dado no era suficiente, simplemente quería estar con él.

-No está aquí

-No, tal parece que tendremos que esperarlo- dijo tranquilamente el pequeño Youkai verde, iré a buscar algo de comer.

-Yo lo acompaño

-No tú quédate aquí por si el amo regresa

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

La noche ya había caído Jaken se había quedado dormido profundamente, parecía un trapo tirado ya que dormía totalmente incomodo, Lin solo lo observaba, recordó aquel pequeño regalo de Kagome, ató su cabello en una coleta y tomo la pequeña cajita de forma circular, la abrió nuevamente mostrando un pequeño espejo sostenido en una de las paredes de la caja, del otro lado se encontraba una barra circular de un color rojo muy claro.

-Bien tu puedes hacerlo –Se animo a sí misma, delicadamente paso su dedo sobre la barra e inmediatamente puso su contenido sobre sus labios, lo hacía tímidamente mientras se veía en el pequeño espejo; Sesshomaru la veía mientras se acercaba, ella no se percataba en absoluto de su presencia.-

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto cortante a la joven y acercándose a ella; de la sorpresa Lin tiro la pequeña caja y bajo automáticamente la cabeza para que el no la viera.

-Na-nada –dijo torpemente-

-¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Sesshomaru tomando la caja del césped, para voltear a ver inmediatamente a Lin-

-Yo solo intentaba… -respondió aun cabizbaja; Sesshomaru se acerco a ella, lenta y dulcemente tomo su rostro y lo levanto, se llevo una sorpresa al encontrar a Lin tan bonita, sintió algo en su pecho, una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, quedo desecho en un santiamén.

-Lo-lo siento es que yo solo – dijo la joven derramando una lagrima, Sesshomaru detuvo el recorrido de esta con su dedo y la miro dulcemente.-

-Siempre tan torpe (siempre tan hermosa, siempre tan- siempre tan solo tu)

-¿Me veo tan mal? –Pregunto al borde del llanto

-Vámonos – dijo el Youkai tomándola de la mano; Lin no podía creer lo que sucedía, sus lágrimas desaparecieron, el Youkai la tomo delicadamente por la cintura y comenzó a elevarse por el aire, Lin sintió miedo y se aferro inmediatamente a Sesshomaru cerrando los ojos, el aire rozaba en sus mejillas, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, la joven abrió sus ojos lentamente viendo el rostro del Youkai.

-Ya casi llegamos –pronuncio él con su imponerte voz; por alguna razón Lin empezaba a sentirse tranquila, ya no lo abrazaba con miedo si no con confianza, con cariño…-

Finalmente tocaron el suelo, Lin se soltó del abrazo delicadamente, sus pies descalzos pudieron sentir el suave césped debajo de ellos.

-Aquí es –dijo Sesshomaru-

-¿Que es aquí?- pregunto mirando a los alrededores, el lugar era completamente hermoso, había un estanque enorme, la luna atravesaba entre las hojas de los enormes cerezos, el viento llevaba consigo aquel aroma tan fresco.

-Mira

Poco a poco comenzaron a resplandecer miles de luces, una tras otra cientos, miles de luciérnagas fueron apareciendo, Lin miraba atónita la escena, no podía creerlo, todo era perfecto, todo hera hermoso, Sesshomaru se había sentado debajo de un cerezo cercano a la orilla del estanque, Lin desato aquella coleta y dejo caer libremente su cabello el cual era llevado por el viento, la joven aspiro el aire llena de emoción y fue a la orilla con Sesshomaru, se sentó a su lado, quería estar siempre con él, aquel Abril simplemente era perfecto.

-Gracias –pronuncio recostándose en el hombro de Sesshomaru, para él las muestras de cariño de Lin siempre lo tomaban por sorpresa.

-Nunca voy a olvidarlo –pronuncio Lin con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba a punto de caer dormida- Nunca voy a olvidarlo Sesshomaru-sama- dijo finalmente cayendo dormida.

-_Lin_

-¡Bien esto ya fue suficiente!, es hora de poner medidas drásticas, me desharé de ella de una vez por todas- grito la mujer completamente llena de ira- Esto se acabo.- Lanzo un rayo iniciando un incendio en el bosque con aquel báculo de oro.- Pagaras caro.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

De la autora:

Bien pues es hora de sus reviews :), espero les haya gustado este capítulo lo hice más largo y toda la cosa, tuve que meditarlo demasiado no sé si quedo bien pero espero sus criticas constructivas hehe nos leemos en el siguiente Capitulo. Saludos.


	7. 7- Un rasgo extraño

De la autora:

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la historia es creada o inventada por mí.

Los personajes conservan su nombre original.

Bien lectores míos aquí les dejo unas palabras que puede necesiten conocer en cuanto a vestimenta.

Hakama: pantalón holgado que posee hasta 7 pliegues forma parte del Kimono masculino

Haori: es una chaqueta amplia con un cordón que se usa en el kimono masculino.

Shitagasane: Otra capa de kimono que se usa debajo del Haori y es un poco más corto que los otros.

7.- "Un rasgo extraño"

…

Lin abrió lentamente los ojos aun estaba oscuro pero las luciérnagas seguían allí, podría considerarse que la joven aun se encontraba medio dormida, alzó la mirada para percatarse de aquel Youkai que se encontraba pasivamente dormido sobre el tronco de aquel enorme árbol, Lin se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre las piernas de este, pero eso no le sorprendió demasiado, aun luchaba por mantenerse un poco despierta y no ser absorbida por aquel sueño, aquel sueño que no le permitía descifrar si el Sesshomaru que ella veía era real.

-Sesshomaru-sama – lo llamo dulcemente aun titubeante, pero no obtenía respuesta alguna- Sesshomaru-sama – insistió nuevamente mirando aquel rostro, y aún recostada sobre las piernas del gran Youkai-

-¿Que quieres Lin? – Respondió cortante el Youkai sin abrir los ojos-

Lin elevo lentamente su brazo y acerco su mano hacia el rostro de este, delicadamente roso con sus dedos el contorno de la mejilla de Youkai, Sesshomaru quedo un poco impactado pero aun así permaneció con los ojos cerrados, Lin siguió el recorrido bajando lentamente por la mejilla a punto de llegar a la comisura de los labios su mano fue interrumpida por el Youkai quien tomo a la joven por la muñeca.

-¿A estado enamorado?

La pregunta contenía una gran dosis de "¡¿Qué?!" para Sesshomaru, quien divagaba en sus pensamientos después de tal cuestionamiento, ¿Qué es lo que pretendía la joven?, seguramente está soñando con algo, ya que aun se le notaba adormecida, pensó el Youkai, pero prefirió no responder aquella pregunta.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama que se siente estar enamorado? – pregunto nuevamente la joven

-No lo sé – contesto finalmente Sesshomaru quien aún detenía en el aire la mano de Lin-

-¿En serio? –pronuncio la joven algo relajada, acto seguido cerro nuevamente los ojos haciendo una leve mueca en modo de gracia- Kagome dice… - las palabras comenzaban a cortarse estaba quedándose nuevamente dormida- … dice que cuando te enamoras… experimentas… sensaciones extrañas en todo tu cuerpo – dijo bostezando- … sensaciones que nunca antes habías experimentando… - Sesshomaru la escuchaba perfectamente, pero no mostraba interés alguno en dicha conversación; aún así decidió no interrumpirla- ... también que te preocupa saber si se encuentra bien esa persona… y que nunca dejas de pensar en ella – dijo la joven dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro y a punto de caer rendida- Y- yo… yo-no-de-jo… de… pen-sar… en-en … Sesshomaru-sama –Pronunció finalmente para caer profundamente dormida.-

Todo el cuerpo de Sesshomaru se estremeció, nuevamente esas sensaciones inundaron su pecho, soltó la mano de Lin sorprendido y abrió rápidamente los ojos mirando al vacio; en menos de un segundo miles de pensamientos invadieron su mente, todo a su alrededor se detuvo.

-(Ella-ella está) – La mano de Lin aun caía por el aire, justo antes de tocar el suelo Sesshomaru la detuvo y la tomo delicadamente, miro a la joven con aquellos orbes color miel, con sus dedos acomodo los pequeños mechones de cabello que caían sobre los ojos de la chica. ¿Que sucedía?, aquellas sencillas palabras habían logrado confundirlo, finalmente dejo de pensar y miro profundamente a la joven perdido en ella.

_-¿ a?_

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El viaje había continuado, el destino aun indefinido, los recuerdos algo borrosos y las miradas llenas de nerviosismo.

Lin no estaba muy segura de aquello que había sucedido en la noche anterior, más bien en realidad lucia mas como una torpe fantasía, pero el simple hecho de que existiera la posibilidad de que ella hubiese mencionado todas aquellas cosas a Sesshomaru la hacían ruborizarse al instante, desde un principio el Youkai parecía inalcanzable, ella no conocía a ninguna mujer que haya sido parte de su muy extensa vida, ni Kagura que se encontraba perdidamente enamorada de el había logrado despertar algo en Sesshomaru, o al menos eso creía Lin.

-(¿Sesshomaru-sama, nunca se ha enamorado?, que terrible, pero yo no puedo decir nada creo que no se realmente que es enamorarse, yo no puedo decir si me enamore de Sesshomaru-sama.)- al pensar esto último no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate, parecía que pensaba cada día más en cosas relacionadas a él, o más bien dicho en el.- ¿Qué complicado?- pronuncio dejando escapar un suspiro en modo de cansancio-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquella noche, Sesshomaru siempre la estaba contemplando, a veces de reojo o fijamente pero siempre mostrando ese semblante inquebrantable, pareciera que últimamente solo pensaba en ella; la chica parecía no recordar aquello que le había dicho es anoche, eso creía él, lo que aun lo dejaba pensando.

-(Me siento como un completo imbécil, imaginar que una humana-imaginar tener a una humana como compañera. ¡Que estupidez!, cometer aquel error que cometió el idiota de mi padre, cometer un error como Inuyasha, Sesshomaru jamás lo aria, tener el gusto de ser denigrado a lo más bajo, perder todo aquel poder que he conseguido por una bola de sentimientos estúpidos)- hizo una pausa ante esto (¿Sentimientos?, el gran Sesshomaru en ningún momento había dudado acerca de no relacionarse con los despreciables humanos, pero desde que ella llego, me la he pasado estos últimos años negando todo sobre ella incluso mi madre se ha dado cuenta, lo ha dicho todo en mi cara)

FLASHBACK

-¿Sesshomaru está feliz?

-Muy contento se lo aseguro –dijo Jaken a la gran señora, después de que esta devolviera el alma al cuerpo de la pequeña Lin-

-Todo ese alboroto por una simple humana, ha heredado uno de los rasgos más extraños de su padre.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sin duda Sesshomaru había escuchado aquello, ¿Cómo había logrado llegar a aquella posición que nunca fue de su agrado?, sin duda no deseaba parecerse a su padre en ese aspecto, siempre había querido superarlo, pero aquel día sintió por primera vez miedo, miedo de perder a aquella niña, miedo de no volverla a ver reír, miedo de perder a la única que lo quería inmensamente, miedo de no volver a amar a nadie más. Desde aquél día para el ya no había cosa más importante que la vida de Lin.

-Nada – sin darse cuenta el Youkai había caminado un enorme tramo aquella mañana, había logrado alejarse sumido en sus pensamientos, pero aun no deseaba volver.

Lin había ido a darse un baño en un rio no muy lejano, el agua estaba helada pero con el paso del tiempo ya se había acostumbrado, era algo extenso y tenia enormes rocas varadas dentro de el, no tenía nada especial pero le ocasionaba un raro presentimiento; acomodo su ropa a la orilla de este y se introdujo al agua; después de un rato escucho ruidos extraños cerca de allí, se asomo desde detrás de una de las rocas hacia donde se encontraba su ropa y pudo darse cuenta de unos cuantos lobos que se peleaban por su kimono desgarrándolo hasta hacerlo pedazos, Lin quedo paralizada y su respiración aumento de velocidad, aún no lograba olvidar aquel horrible día cuando fue atacada, los lobos le causaban un estado de pánico absoluto, silenciosamente comenzó a salir del agua pero por la otra orilla del rio, pero se resbalo golpeándose con una roca en su rodilla, esto hizo que gritara fuertemente atrayendo la atención de los fieros animales.

-Rayos ahora que haré – dijo exaltada, corrió hacia la orilla del rio pero ya era demasiado tarde estaba rodeada por una manada entera de feroces mandíbulas listas para lanzarse sobre ella, retrocedió nuevamente dentro del agua, su respiración era muy agitada no lograba pensar con facilidad, continuo retrocediendo hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, su espalda toco aquella enorme roca que la tenia cercada, ahora ya no podía huir; los lobos comenzaron a introducirse lentamente en el agua, no dejarían escapar a su presa, Lin cerró los ojos, todo se detuvo, solo oía su respiración, finalmente derramo una lagrima que recorrió toda su mejilla mezclándose en el rio.

-Sesshomaru-sama – pronuncio débilmente la joven, los fieros animales se acercaban a ella aun más.

-Lin no abras los ojos – exclamo el gran Youkai con su imponente voz.

Acto seguido aquel látigo verde de gran veneno comenzó a aparecer de sus dos dedos, le ordeno a la joven no abrir los ojos, no quería que observara lo que estaba a punto de hacer, el no le había mostrado aquellas matanzas que podía crear en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Inmediatamente arremetió contra aquellos animales, no permitía que se acercaran un paso más a la joven, corto y quemo la piel de esos animales acabando con todos aquellos que no huyeron. Jaken llego rápidamente al lugar algo exaltado por haber corrido demasiado.

-Muy bien amo Sesshomaru, es usted muy fuerte acabó con todos ellos en menos de un segundo, que admirable. –El gran Youkai no presto atención al pequeño verde, solo veía a la joven dentro del agua que aun se tapaba los ojos y respiraba agitadamente demostrando aquél pánico que la tenia presa. Tomo del suelo un pedazo del kimono que había sido destrozado y asumió que toda su demás ropa se encontraba así, debía sacarla cuanto antes del agua y tranquilizarla pero no podía hacerlo si esta estaba desnuda, analizo la situación un momento e inmediatamente después comenzó a desvestirse, se quito la enorme armadura y la lanzo a su sirviente.

-Encárgate de esto –dijo dándole la ordena a su lacayo y mirándolo fríamente-

-A-a la orden señor –pronuncio Jaken quien era aplastado por la pesada armadura, el pequeño no lograba comprender que aria su amo, podía ser algo ingenuo a veces-

Sesshomaru se quito el Haori y el Shitagasane dejando al descubierto su pecho y abdomen, evito quitarse el Hakama además de la enorme estola blanca, acomodo sus prendas secas a la orilla y entro al agua, se percato de que Jaken aún lo observaba así que tomo una roca y noqueo al pequeño Youkai, una vez hecho esto llego hasta donde se encontraba Lin la tomo de uno de sus antebrazos y la acerco hacia él; Lin abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al sentir el pecho de Sesshomaru. La sorpresa no termino puesto que el Youkai introdujo su otro brazo al agua y tomo a la joven de las piernas sacándola completamente del líquido transparente, se apresuro a llevarla a la orilla donde tomo del suelo su Haori y su Shitagasane, después de esto salió volando rápidamente de allí con la chica en brazos, dejando atrás al pequeño Jaken. Lograron llegar a un lugar claro donde había un inmenso árbol de enorme tronco, Sesshomaru bajo a Lin detrás del árbol, cabe destacar que no la vio fijamente para que esta no se incomodara.

-Toma ponte esto –dijo el Youkai entregándole su Haori a la chica y caminando hacia el otro lado del árbol, Sesshomaru se coloco nuevamente el Shitagasane y espero a que Lin terminara.

La joven se coloco rápidamente la prenda realmente le quedaba grande pero no de donde ella deseaba, había un problema con la parte de las piernas ya que nunca había usado ropa que le quedara tan corta, pero era eso o estar desnuda así que opto por la primera opción, exprimió su cabello y lo cepillo con sus dedos, fue así que se armo de valor y salió lentamente detrás del árbol para encontrase a Sesshomaru. El Youkai soltó un leve quejido en modo de sorpresa al ver a la joven, realmente le quedaba bien aquella prenda suya. Lin se ruborizo al darse cuenta de esto y agacho la cabeza algo nerviosa.

-Iré a traerte algo para que te vistas espera aquí – dijo Sesshomaru dando media vuelta – Aquí tienes por si algo sucede- dijo desenfundando a Bakusaiga y dejándola clavada en el suelo –no tardare- Lin lo miro alejarse del lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya había atardecido y Lin aun lo esperaba, había recorrido el lugar una y otra vez, miraba el filo de la espada, no creía que Sesshomaru le haya prestado a Bakusaiga, mucho menos su ropa, pero ahí se demostraba todo lo contrario, bajando un poco la colina había el césped se encontraba más alto a Lin le gusto tanto que se recostó sobre él, este evitaba que su figura se viera, y que alguien notara que ella estaba allí. Estuvo recostada mucho tiempo viendo las nubes pasar sobre ella, un sonido repentino la inquieto, alguien se acercaba.

Sesshomaru volvía de su búsqueda, había tardado más de lo necesario, pero deseaba que Lin se encontrara bien.

El césped se movía cada vez mas Lin había empuñado a Bakusaiga y esperaba que aquel desconocido diera su ataque, la tensión aumento cuando diviso la aparición de una lanza, la joven estaba a punto de atacar cuando un rosto familiar apareció.

-¡Kohaku! - grito la chica llena de alegría, tiro la espada y salto sobre el muchacho derribándolo – me da mucho gusto verte Kohaku

-A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Lin, pe-pero –el muchacho comenzó a ponerse nervioso tras tener a la chica sobre él y tan cerca de su rostro.

-Oh lo siento creo que fue demasiado -pronuncio para quitarse rápidamente de encima del joven-

-Lin que haces con la ropa de Sesshomaru – dijo bastante sorprendido al ver a la joven con esa prenda.-

-Yo-yo

-Contéstame por favor –pronuncio bastante fuerte, la sorpresa había cambiado a una cara de completo enojo- No-no me digas que tu y el…- expreso al imaginarse a los dos juntos-

-¡No!, nada de eso – contesto Lin agitando los brazos y algo ruborizada ante tal insinuación- nada de eso sucedió, tan solo fue un accidente, me atacaron, perdí mi ropa y Sesshomaru-sama me prestó esto mientras hi- fue interrumpida por el abrazo sorpresivo de Kohaku-

-Perdóname por pensar eso de ti ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!- dijo un poco más relajado.

-Sí creo que si me encuentro bien no sucedió nada malo.

-Y esto – dijo Kohaku mientras señalaba el raspón que tenia Lin en su rodilla-

-No me había dado cuenta de ello –contesto Lin-

-No te preocupes con esto sanara rápido y no ardera- dijo el exterminador colocándole una pequeña pomada- bu-bueno a decir verdad no te queda mal el traje- pronuncio algo ruborizado, cosa que produjo el mismo efecto sobre la chica.-

-A ti tampoco te queda mal ese traje de exterminador- dijo la chica-

Había percatado el aroma de Lin, pero otro aroma conocido se encontraba con ella, se detuvo detrás de aquel enorme árbol y confirmo que se trataba del humano que los acompaño hace bastante tiempo.

-Kohaku – dijo recordando su nombre, decidió observar a ambos y escuchar.-

-Lin sabes… - el joven se armo de valor hacia tanto tiempo que quería decírselo y esta vez lo aria sin dudarlo- si algo sucede no dudes en volver nosotros siempre te estaremos esperando, Sango te extraña bastante, al igual que yo, no lo dudes cuando se presente algo yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte, tu eres muy especial para mí. Sesshomaru comenzaba a irritarse estaba perdiendo la paciencia ante cada palabra del joven.

-Muchas gracias Kohaku, tu… también eres muy importante para mí.- los dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente el atardecer estaba cayendo sobre ambos; Sesshomaru comenzaba a enojarse progresivamente.-

-Lin yo…- pronuncio acercándose más al rostro de la chica- yo te amo Lin- la joven se sorprendió bastante, Kohaku acorto completamente la distancia entre ambos y beso a la chica; Sesshomaru se quedo paralizado ante las palabras y ante lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, la ira se apodero de él, destrozo en pedazos aquel bello Kimono que había traído para ella, esa sensación se lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Lin se aparto de Kohaku, dejándolo confundido, el joven acerco su mano al rostro de la joven para tocarlo, poro no pudo cumplir lo ultimo ya que en menos de un segundo estaba siendo levantado por los aires, las garras de Sesshomaru se encajaban en el cuello del joven exterminador asfixiándolo.

-¡No! Por favor, no le haga daño –grito Lin, Sesshomaru acabaría de el de una vez por todas, pagaría aquel atrevimiento, pagaría haberla tocado, pagaría quitarle aquello que le pertenecía.- Por favor Sesshomaru-sama ¡suéltelo! –Lin tomo la mano del Youkai- Por favor- dijo nuevamente, Sesshomaru escucho finalmente sus palabras y soltó al joven, la chica se acerco a Kohaku y le pidió que se marchara.

-Todo lo que te dije es verdad Lin – dijo por último el exterminador antes de marcharse -

-Anda lárgate con el – exclamo Sesshomaru completamente enojado, caminaba de regreso al árbol-

-No lo are

-Hazlo, no quiero volver a verte – dijo dándole la espalda-

-Es una lástima era demasiado bonito –dijo Lin tomando aquel Kimono rosa que estaba hecho pedazos- En verdad ¿ya no me quiere Sesshomaru-sama?- pronuncio Lin parándose a lado de Sesshomaru-

-Es que tu no lo entiendes – dijo el Youkai tomándola del brazo, el atardecer aun estaba resplandeciente-

-No yo no entiendo que le sucede, esto no ha sido culpa mi- Sesshomaru no pudo soportarlo más desapareció la distancia entre ellos y beso a Lin, ese beso le pertenecía a él a ningún intruso mas, la chica cerro lentamente los ojos y subió sus manos al cuello del Youkai, este la tomo del la cintura acercándola aun mas a el, el viento soplo combinando el perfume de ambos, ¿Sesshomaru la amaba?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lin se había quedado dormida sobre el tronco del árbol, comenzaba a hacer frio, pero Sesshomaru decidió no dejarla nuevamente sola así que ya no fue en busca de otro kimono, era mejor la idea de ir al día siguiente, por esto decidió acomodarla en otro lugar para que descansara mejor, extendió acomodo su estola en el césped, después fue por la chica, la cargo cuidadosamente, no dejaba de mirarla, la recostó sobre su estola y él se acostó a su lado, la fogata iluminaba ambos rostros, Lin dormía profundamente, el Youkai la miraba perdidamente.

-¿Qué me pasa?- Sesshomaru acaricio lentamente la mejilla de Lin, se detuvo cuando percibió nuevamente ese olor, alzo la mirada y a lo lejos pudo distinguir la silueta que había perseguido aquel día en el bosque, podía distinguirse una boca riéndose debajo de aquella capucha, El gran Youkai no lo pensó dos veces y corrió al alcance del extraño, ambos corrían a enormes velocidades esquivaban cuanto obstáculo se les interponía, Sesshomaru estaba decidido esta vez no iba a perderlo; en un movimiento veloz logro desenfundar a Bakusaiga aprovecho que se acercaban a otro claro, con su látigo venenoso, logro hacer caer al desconocido, este se levanto rápidamente dispuesto a huir, Sesshomaru aprisiono aquella capa en el suelo con su espada, y esta se desgarro haciendo caer nuevamente a aquel ser misterioso, intento pararse nuevamente pero ya era muy tarde Sesshomaru tomo su cuello y lo aprisiono contra un árbol.

-jajajajaja hasta que por fin lograste atraparme ¿no Sesshomaru? –Pregunto aquél ser esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡Que demonios haces aquí! - Contesto Sesshomaru apretando aun más su cuello.

-No me digas que no te da alegría verme otra vez

_**CONTINUARA…**_

De la autora:

Ahora si me disculpo formalmente por no haber actualizado en el tiempo especificado, sucede que… me absorbieron los deberes escolares ¬¬ y en verdad trate de actualizar pero no lo logre, a cambio de eso he hecho este cap. doblemente largo ohhh si hahaha, espero lo disfruten, Sesshomaru si que sufre nuevas emociones, que difícil para el sobre todo los celos ufff , ¿Quién será aquél misterioso ser? *suspenso* y de donde conoce a Sesshomaru, eso lo veremos en el siguiente cap.

También le doy las gracias a _**sofii brindis**__**, COco,**_ _**black urora,**_ por dejarme sus reviews y hacerme saber que están al tanto, un mega saludo a todos mis lectores espero sus opiniones y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo ;).


	8. 8- Dificultades

De la autora:

GRACIAS.

8.-"Dificultades"

…

-No me digas que no te da alegría verme otra vez.

-Por supuesto que no Yashiro – el Youkai miro desafiantes aquellos ojos grises que se clavaban en sus pupilas

-Me alegra saber que al menos recuerdas mi nombre, eso quiere decir que no me has olvidado cierto Sesshomaru- dijo aquella voz femenina- pero considero que no debes tratar de esta manera a una conocida – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, la joven mujer comenzó a subir lentamente una de sus piernas por el costado de Sesshomaru, en un movimiento veloz rodeo la cintura del Youkai con aquella extremidad y lo acerco hacia ella, esta al parecer no sentía dolor con el agarre que Sesshomaru le proporcionaba en su cuello-

-Detente o acabare contigo –pronuncio amenazante-

La Youkai hizo un movimiento veloz y se soltó del agarre, se paro sobre una roca y se deshizo del resto de la capa dejando caer su largo, lacio y platinado cabello.

-Mira Sesshomaru si en verdad quisieras matarme lo hubieras hecho desde que nos encontramos en aquel bosque, así que no me hagas reír, lo que me da duda es porque no lo hiciste entonces; dime que aún no se te olvida lo nuestro- dijo con un tono seductor-

-Cuáles son tus motivos para estar aquí, habla o lárgate de una vez- dijo un poco irritado el Youkai-

-Quiero saber que haces con esa asquerosa – respondió levemente enojada y alzando el tono de voz-

-Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa- pronuncio indiferente-

-Pues está claro ahora, confirmo todos aquellos rumores sobre ti Sesshomaru, pero me costó bastante creerlos, dime por favor que es mentira eso de que será tu mujer, dime que la mataras o te la comerás pronto porque esto me tiene asqueada- pronuncio mientras jugaba con su cabello- todos dicen que te has vuelto débil como tu padre.

-Te he dicho que te calles de una vez, esto no te interesa–Sesshomaru había perdido la paciencia "débil" era una palabra que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo-

-Mira Sesshomaru a mi no se me olvida todo lo nuestro sabes, además creo que esa apestosa no es del todo una inútil, veo que hizo la mitad del trabajo- dijo mientras inspeccionaba el cuerpo del Youkai- siempre he creído que esa armadura tuya es un verdadero problema – en un instante Yashiro se encontraba frente al Youkai- pero me gustaría que tu y yo volviéramos no te parece – pronuncio en un tono seductor al oído de Sesshomaru mientras que con sus dedos rozaba lentamente el pecho de este-

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – detuvo la mano de la joven, su aroma comenzaba a ponerlo intranquilo, debía alejarse de ella o perdería la razón –

-Bien Sesshomaru aunque no lo desees vendré a verte, tengo asuntos que tratar contigo y no te podrás negar aunque lo desees – Yashiro se acerco y estrecho sus labios con los de Sesshomaru inmediatamente se esfumo de allí todo en menos de un segundo, el Youkai no presento la mínima inmutación es su semblante y se retiro de ahí.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al despertar Lin puedo divisar un kimono nuevo a su costado; inspecciono con la mirada los alrededores pero no pudo encontrar a Sesshomaru; decidió cambiarse detrás de unos árboles cercanos, al finalizar salió y encontró al Gran Youkai sentado algunos metros delante de ella, Sesshomaru pensaba en todo aquello que había sucedido el día anterior.

-Sesshomaru-sama –pronuncio la joven mujer algo nerviosa-

-Que quieres – contesto cortante el Youkai-

La chica se sentó a su costado con la cabeza baja, algo no le permitía siquiera mirarlo al rostro, Sesshomaru no deseaba mirarla más bien no podía hacerlo, su presencia le hacía sentir diferente.

-Gracias – expreso finalmente Lin mirándolo fijamente al rostro y extendiendo sus brazos entre los cuales llevaba la prenda que el Youkai le había prestado-

Sesshomaru finalmente se decidió a mirarla, al hacerlo se perdió en los hermosos orbes chocolate que tenia frente a él; extendió su mano y al recibir su Haori rozo levemente la mano de la chica, una sensación recorrió ambos cuerpos, en Lin un calor inmenso subió hasta su cabeza y Sesshomaru sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrer su espalda, este último se volteo inmediatamente y se levanto para acomodarse su kimono.

-Que estupidez –dijo para sí mismo el Youkai, ya que esas nuevas sensaciones suyas lo ponían como imbécil según él-

Sesshomaru pronto se percato de algo extraño, el o más bien su ropa estaba impregnada del embriagador perfume de Lin, aquél perfume que le había hecho cometer un error la tarde pasada.

**FLASHBACK**

Aquel beso lo estaba consumiendo, su respiración comenzó a elevarse, tenerla para él, solo para él jamás desearía que ese momento diera por terminado, el aire estaba próximo a agotársele y la separación de ambos finalmente se presento, Sesshomaru miro a Lin a los ojos no sabía que decir su semblante era el mismo, serio y frio pero por dentro se encontraba distinto el aroma de Lin comenzó a penetrar en el, su respiración se acelero mas y la beso nuevamente, aquel perfume lo volvía completamente loco el segundo beso no duro lo suficiente sus labios apenas y se rozaron.

-(No debo hacerlo, no le puedo hacer esto)- pensó el Youkai

Sesshomaru se separo lentamente de ella y desapareció del lugar, Lin bajo el rostro no creía lo que acababa de suceder.

-_Sesshomaru_ - dijo la chica en un débil susurro rozando con sus dedos sus labios.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Separarse de ella, simplemente no quería hacerlo pero estaba perdiendo el control y no quería lastimarla, se arrepentía mil y una veces haber vuelto por ella a la aldea, pero de ser así se arrepentiría mil y dos veces más de no haberlo hecho.

El problema ahora era Yashiro Inoue, esa mujer es un Youkai pertenece a un gran linaje, su familia es poderosa, al igual que ella se reconoce su gran habilidad en las armas y las dagas, odia a los humanos, y posee una hermosura incomparable, podría decirse que la mujer perfecta y la había conocido 40 o 50 años atrás después de una de las guerras más importantes por las tierras contra enemigos poderosos del padre de Sesshomaru; pero que es lo que ella provocaba en Sesshomaru, su relación fue fugaz.

-(Me metió en uno de sus juegos creyendo que se divertiría, jugó hasta más no poder conmigo, me tomo como un imbécil, sin embargo no pude asesinarla, algo había cambiado en mí, yo creí que la ama…)- pensó el plateado.

Feh! Como si a eso se le pudiera llamar amor –dijo en bajo tono-

-¿A que se le llama amor Sesshomaru-sama?–pregunto una sonriente e interesada Lin, ese comentario de la nada la había alertado-

Lin se recostó en el césped mirando al cielo, las nubes eran cambiantes, había demasiado viento.

-Me gustaría tocar una nube –dijo pensante la joven quien tras no recibir respuesta del Youkai decidió dejar ese intento de conversación-

-No lo sé… - sorpresivamente Sesshomaru le había respondido, este inmediatamente volteo a mirarla, ambos se quedaron en silencio con la mirada fija, Sesshomaru la tomo repentinamente del brazo y luego de la cintura arrastrándola hacia el-

-Se- Sesshomaru –sama –dijo nerviosa la bella mujer quien inmediatamente se sonrojo ante el contacto de el -

Tras hacer esto una parte de la armadura del gran Youkai había caído del cielo justo en el lugar donde se encontraba la joven, estaba claro que si Sesshomaru no la hubiera tomado de aquella forma hubiera salido gravemente herida, después de esto Sesshomaru la soltó y ella quedo nuevamente recostada en el césped.

-Ese inepto –bufo Sesshomaru-

-¿De que habla?- pregunto algo confundida, acto seguido la lengua del dragón de dos cabezas humedeció el rostro de la joven, quien no paraba de reír- ¡Ah-Un volviste! Dijo mientras trataba de librarse de aquella muestra de cariño-

-Amo bonito hemos vuelto, todo fue culpa de esta bestia –reclamo el pequeño verde señalando al enorme Dragón de dos cabezas- hubiésemos llegado más a tiempo –dijo dando un brinco desde el lomo del animal- de no ser porque a este se le ocurrió…- El dragón dejo caer de su lomo el resto de la pesada armadura de Sesshomaru sobre el pequeño Youkai aplastándolo y deteniendo sus efusivos reclamos-

-Bien -dijo fríamente Sesshomaru quien estaba a punto de proporcionar una caricia sobre el animal pero se detuvo, el nunca había hecho eso, aún cuando sabia que el Dragon era fiel a su existencia, comenzaba a retirar la mano de el cuando la mano de Lin tomo la suya y le hizo tocar la áspera piel al Dragon, la bestia se estremeció al sentir la mano de su amo.

-Tranquilo –dijo Lin reconfortando al animal, ella no dejaba de sostener la mano del Youkai, lentamente la movió recorriendo la gruesa capa de escamas y de un momento a otro lo soltó dejando que el siguiera solo, el Dragon giro una de sus cabezas y comenzó a lamer la mano de su amo, la bestia se encontraba feliz.

Sesshomaru se aparto del animal, tomo su imponente armadura del suelo y se aparto un poco del lugar.

-Vámonos- dijo el Youkai con imponente voz mientras el sonido del filo de Bakusaiga contra la funda resonaba al ser resguardada nuevamente por su dueño, inmediatamente se pusieron en marcha.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya era medio día el no muy satisfactorio encuentro con Yashiro había quedado atrás hace unos días, Ryouhei tampoco había aparecido por ninguna parte, Sesshomaru comenzaba a creer que se trataba de un idiota, pero le haría pagar su habladuría sin sentido.

Un olor extraño se disipo en el aire.

-Veneno – susurro alerta el peli plata- Ah-Un saca a Lin de aquí – increíblemente la bestia comprendía las ordenes de su amo pero su intento fue frustrado en un instante.

-A donde creen que van- se escuchó un rugido ensordecedor y una enorme Garra intento golpear al Dragon de dos cabezas quien maniobro rápidamente y evito la caída con la chica encima.- Tengo asuntos pendientes contigo Sesshomaru, tú y tu maldita raza despreciable, además tengo hambre y esa humana se ve apetecible así que no la dejare ir- unos enormes ojos rojos salieron de la enorme nube de veneno el cual era expulsado de la nariz de el enorme Youkai color morado.-

La batalla comenzó el enorme mounstro corrió a una velocidad incomparable con sus afiladas garras se abalanzó hacia Sesshomaru, este en un movimiento destazó con su espada el hocico de la bestia. El enorme Youkai lo miro con ojos de locura y comenzó a reír.

-Sera más divertido de lo que pensé- exclamo la bestia de ojos rojos, con su brazo limpio la saliva y sangre que derramaba su boca y la arrojo contra los protegidos de Sesshomaru, Lin se hizo rápidamente a un lado jalando consigo al dragón de dos cabezas, el liquido era veneno puro-

-Muere de una vez – exclamo Sesshomaru ya se había cansado de esto tomo a Bakusaiga dispuesto a dar el último ataque-

-No sin antes comer – respondió el eufórico Youkai, rápidamente se apodero de Lin y estaba dispuesto a tragársela, la sostuvo en el aire y abrió lo que quedaba de su cavidad bucal dejando ver enormes y afilados dientes, Lin solo cerró los ojos asustada.

-Bakusaiga- el enorme rayo de energía se dirigió a la bestia, al hacer el inminente contacto con el, su carne comenzó a despedazarse quemando pedazo a pedazo, sin embargo la energía no se detendría y estaba a punto de alcanzar a Lin, El Youkai se movió a enorme velocidad y con demasiada agilidad tomando a la chica en sus brazos antes de que el ataque la alcanzara.

Ya lejos de la escena Sesshomaru bajo con cuidado a la chica.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto cortante y dándose media vuelta, bien eso no se le daba demasiado, así que solo espero respuesta fingiendo desinterés-

- Sí, estoy bi-

-Valla eso de las batallas sigue siendo lo tuyo- Lin había sido interrumpida por una voz femenina-

Sesshomaru la miro con repudio y sorpresa, era de nuevo ella y tenía el descaró de aparecer nuevamente.

-No me mires así, te dije que volvería ¿no?, que lastima que esas habilidades en batalla se desperdicien- dijo Yashiro mirando inquisitoriamente a Lin-

La Youkai dejo aquella posición de chiquilla con los codos apoyados en una enorme roca y su rostro sostenido en sus manos, se alejo un poco e hizo un gesto para que Sesshomaru le siguiera, acto seguido reveló su verdadera forma, una bestia con forma de perro surgió y subió al cielo rápidamente, Sesshomaru había entendido el mensaje y se dispuso a seguirla, Lin suponía lo que se aproximaba indecisa tomo la mano del Youkai, este se detuvo y la miro, el tampoco quería ir pero debía ya que el bienestar de la chica estaba de por medio, ella dejo ir lentamente la mano del Youkai sin pronunciar palabra alguna y este se marcho dejando ver su verdadera forma tan solo unos instantes antes de desaparecer con la Youkai entre las nubes.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían pasado unas horas Jaken esperaba a su amo algo preocupado, tras oír la explicación poco detallada que Lin le dio de lo sucedido, saco sus propias conclusiones de la persona que podía haberse llevado a su amo.

De la nada apareció Sesshomaru un poco intranquilo pero con la misma compostura de siempre, tomo de la mano a Lin y la guio hasta el dragón, tomo una de las riendas y le hizo a la chica sujetarla, apretó sus manos alrededor de la mano de la chica que sostenía la rienda de Ah-Un.

-No la sueltes- dijo el Youkai a la joven, nadie sabía que había sucedido pero se notaba que Sesshomaru no estaba del todo tranquilo.

-Amo que ha pasado – dijo Jaken algo temeroso-

-Vámonos- fue la última palabra del Youkai y sus súbditos comenzaron a seguirle-

Lin estaba insegura, que le había sucedido a Sesshomaru para que se comportara así, giro su rostro hacia atrás miro hacia el lugar por donde se habían marchado su amo y la mujer que había conocido en el bosque, para su sorpresa ella se encontraba allí recargada de pie en el tronco de un árbol. -Adiós- pudo leer en los labios de la Youkai, además pudo ver como esta movía su mano en forma de despedida para después morder uno de sus dedos mostrando una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

Viajaron un tramo no muy extenso repentinamente Lin sintió un dolor punzante recorrer su cuerpo, sintió como si fuese desgarrada por dentro

-A-amo Sesshomaru- Dijo un preocupado Jaken cuando vio a la chica de cabellera azabache caer al suelo inconsciente.-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

De la autora:**_  
_**

Bien estoy de vuelta desde hace mucho tiempo, les debo una sincera disculpa, excusas sobran pero en verdad les agradezco estar pasándose por aquí y tomarse la molestia de revisar si he actualizado, bien la regla de los 10 días ya comenzara a ser cumplida, no me apaleen ya me he puesto a trabajar XD, el siguiente capítulo está por ser terminado así que no se preocupen por la actualización ;), le quiero mandar un saludo a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus reviews, son bien recibidas por supuesto, a mi nuevo lector que se animo a dejarme un review en cada capítulo **Guest, **a mis seguidores desde hace tiempo **COco, ****sofii brindis****, ****serena tsukino chiba** les mando un abrazote y un besote hehe, nos leemos en el siguiente :D.


	9. 9- Aliados

Sesshomaru ahora realmente creía que haberla traído consigo había sido una muy mala idea, estaba casi completamente seguro, pero darse por vencido no era una opción siquiera considerada, tenía que protegerla.

-Sesshomaru-sama – la chica lo miraba con ojos curiosos-

-Que quieres Lin-

-¿Voy a estar con usted para siempre?, porque enserio quiero hacerlo, claro si no le molesta mi presencia-

-Eso depende- contesto aun sin mirarla-

-¿Depende de que Sesshomaru-sama?, yo-yo –continuo la chica algo precipitada- creo que aunque usted sea el más fuerte Youkai de todos los tiempos y encuentre a una mujer bonita y forme una familia prestigiosa, a-aun así me gustaría que me dejara acompañarlo, tal vez yo llegue a contraer nupcias con alguien más pe-

-Estas ardiendo- dijo Sesshomaru tocando su frente- no deberías pensar tantas tonterías, además depende de que primero te pongas bien si no cual sería el fin de tanto entusiasmo.

Las palabras de Lin realmente hacían aflorar sus sentimientos, comenzaba a pensar que eso de que los Youkais no los poseían no era del todo cierto.

-No se preocupe yo realmente ya me siento mejor –se le notaba bastante cansada, se reflejaba sueño en su rostro, sin embargo se puso de pie y esbozo una cálida sonrisa- créame en verdad me gustaría quedarme a su lado.

-Valla que fuerte eres- dijo suavemente-

-No demasiado Sesshomaru-sama -la chica camino unos cuantos metros más, la noche ya estaba cayendo sobre ellos, sus pasos lentos y constantes le daban señas al Youkai de que esta realmente se esforzaba por mantenerse en pie, aunque su estado fuese deplorable; finalmente llego a la orilla de aquel rio, se mantenía fluyendo tranquilamente, la chica se sentó a orillas de este y lo contemplo un buen tiempo. Jaken hacía varias semanas notaba a su amo algo extraño.

- Tal parece que el cambio fue inevitable - Ya hace bastante tiempo que Jaken había dado por olvidadas las principales intenciones que tenían ocupados los pensamientos de su amo, la chica había llegado para quedarse; al inicio el pequeño Youkai creía que se trataba de una escoria, una chiquilla impertinente que no hacía más que preguntar el porqué a cada asunto extraño para ella, aquel fugaz deseo que ella le habría revelado hace bastantes pero no demasiados años lo mantenía pensante, en aquel entonces estaba claro que Sesshomaru no la tomaría en cuenta, eso de que ella quería permanecer alado de su gran amo era un asunto de mofa, ya que esta, tan solo era una pequeña alimaña, pero la situación fue cambiando poco a poco , al parecer el gran Youkai llego a tomarle aprecio a aquella mujercita- ¡Bah! Incluso la trataba o trata mejor que a mí, su fiel sirviente por más de cincuenta años – el pequeño continuaba con su dura pelea mental-

La noche comenzó a avanzar un poco, Jaken ya caía tendido junto a Ah-un como de costumbre, Sesshomaru dormitaba un poco, de tiempo en tiempo visualizaba a Lin que se encontraba cerca del rio, un viento frio recorrió su rostro, así que decidió ir a ver a la chica, se puso de pie y comenzó su lenta y constante caminata.

-Hoy hay luna nueva- dijo en un susurro Lin, inmediatamente comenzó a reír ya que recordó hacia enojar a Inuyasha; al Hanyou no le agradaba demasiado aquella forma de humano y a Lin le encantaba molestarlo – (aun así siempre terminaba diciéndole que se veía Lindo, yo no sé cómo me atrevía a decirle esas cosas seguramente Kagome hubiese acabado conmigo, me alegro de que Inuyasha no se lo tomara enserio o de que Kagome no me hubiese escuchado, que alivio)- la chica soltó un gran suspiro – (Que calor hace) - pensó, aunque en realidad estuviese helando en el lugar donde se encontraba, aquella brisa recorrió sus cabellos y su cuello refrescándola un poco.-

-No deberías estar aquí- dijo Sesshomaru mientras se recargaba en el árbol que estaba detrás de ella.-

-Yo también creo que no debería estar aquí- respondió tranquila y pausadamente sin mirarlo-

Sesshomaru noto instantáneamente que ella aun se encontraba mal

-Debes dormir- la chica giro la cabeza y lo miro detenidamente a los ojos

-Sí, debo dormir – Lin se levanto lentamente, estaba claro que ahora había empeorado un poco su estado ya que se le veía más decaída, la chica caminó hasta el Youkai quien la miraba seriamente, de un momento a otro la joven abrazo suavemente a Sesshomaru y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de este, el Youkai la miraba perplejo no movía ni un musculo; Lin no esperaba realmente que el correspondiera su abrazo, ella tan solo se sentía mal y requería de aquel mínimo contacto, la joven cerro sus ojos tal parece que se sentía tan a gusto como si todo fuese a desaparecer en ese preciso momento.-

-Lin – el Youkai la llamo cuando la respiración de esta comenzó a entrecortarse, se escuchaba agotada y con dificultad para inhalar y exhalar.-

Sesshomaru la levanto entre sus brazos, cuidadosamente acomodo la cabeza de la joven sobre su hombro derecho y reitero que no fuese a lastimarse con las puntas filosas de su armadura que se encontraban en su pecho, considero que tal vez su armadura si era un pequeño problema. Camino un pequeño tramo y se detuvo cuando la mano helada de Lin toco su rostro.

-Tu sí que sabes causar problemas- dijo mirando a los ojos a la chica, ya que esta estaba cayendo de fiebre y su mano estaba completamente congelada-

-Lo siento, es solo que…- Lin acerco su rostro al de Sesshomaru, lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de él, el Youkai podía sentir aquella respiración delicada, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido, acerco un poco más su boca a la de ella y cerró los ojos en espera de lo que estaba por suceder, sin embargo Lin bajo su rostro, y se recostó en aquel hueco que formaba el cuello y el hombro de Sesshomaru.-

El Youkai abrió los ojos y sin dejar de mirar aquella larga cabellera que se mecía con el viento continúo con la caminata, finalmente llegaron al árbol donde Sesshomaru se encontraba dormitando momentos atrás, Lin sabía que ahora tenía que bajar de los brazos tan cómodos, separarse y dejar a un lado esa sensación reconfortante que la caricia le proporcionaba de su amo, Sesshomaru tenía una idea parecida sabía que tenía que recostarla en el césped para que pudiese dormir pero no quería hacerlo.-

- Sesshomaru-sama- dijo la joven quien con una mano comenzó a rodear el cuello del Youkai-

El peli plata se sentó en el césped y recostó su espalda en el enorme árbol aún con la chica en sus brazos, apoyo su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Lin y acaricio la tersa piel de la mano de la joven, pareciese como si una pequeña mueca de felicidad se formase en su rostro, Jaken lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-(¿Mi amo está feliz?)- pensó el pequeño verde, desde hace ya algún periodo de tiempo Jaken ya no veía de manera atónita lo que su amo hacia con la chica, al principio si se exaltaba porque supuestamente el gran Youkai no podía ni ver a un humano, para él son o eran seres tan repugnantes, tan inferiores que no merecen piedad alguna, era algo no creíble que su amo estuviera con la joven Lin, incluso Jaken que casi todo el tiempo era grosero con ella, ya le había tomado un cariño especial, un cariño que muy a su manera proporcionaba- (Amo Sesshomaru, no creí que esta situación llegaría tan pronto, lamento que su sendero haya tomado otro rumbo, supongo que esto es gracias a su padre, siempre he creído que su padre tiene los métodos más crueles para enseñar y creo que no me equivoco, pero yo estaré conforme si usted lo está amo, lo seguiré a donde sea-

-Lin- menciono en un leve susurro el Youkai cuando sintió aquella delicada y sutil respiración tocar su cuello, quería que ese momento jamás finalizara, pero la joven se encontraba realmente débil tenía que hacer algo inmediatamente si no la perdería.-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Ya huelo tu dulce aroma amada mía – Ryouhei había encontrado nuevamente a Lin y se aproximaba a ella su rostro mostraba una mirada arrogante, su cuerpo se movía con efusividad quería tenerla cerca pero debía esperar tan solo un momento mas-

Sesshomaru comenzaba a alejarse del lugar donde se encontraban sus acompañantes, lo hacía desde hace varios días, se marchaba durante todo el día y volvía por la tarde.

-Amo déjeme ir con usted esta vez se lo imploro- Jaken chillaba a sus pies nuevamente, era enorme su deseo de acompañarlo y saber más de lo que sucedía con su amo, sin embargo Sesshomaru lo fulmino con la mirada, estaba claro que tenía que volver a quedarse, Jaken se alejo lentamente de el muerto de miedo y lo dejo continuar su paso-

-Ira a verla a ella ¿Verdad señor Jaken?- Lin apareció detrás de los arboles, ya desde hace una semana suponía a donde se marchaba su amo y con el "ella" se refería a aquella Youkai que habían visto tiempo atrás-

-Probablemente, aunque eso no te importa

-Creo que de alguna manera se que no es mi asunto pero por su culpa señor Jaken me he tenido que enterar, debe saber que cuando llora puedo oírlo desde muy lejos, así que no lo haga de nuevo-

-Tú, tu mocosa, ya te dije que no te burles de mi- Jaken comenzaba a rabiar nuevamente- no soy tu maldito juguete-

Lin ocultaba aquel sentimiento, ella realmente no deseaba que Sesshomaru fuese a buscar a esa mujer, le dolía esa situación.

-Pero que tonta soy, actuó como si mi amo me perteneciese, además no puedo hacer nada, con lo que me ha contado el señor Jaken sobre aquella mujer no tengo el derecho de exigirle a Sesshomaru-sama explicación alguna- La joven se paseaba cerca del rio ese día se sentía muy cansada, había sufrido dolores en las piernas como punzadas que le desgarrasen la carne y el dolor se le había pasado hace una noche, vagaba en sus pensamientos, aquello que sentía por el Youkai se hacía más fuerte y no dejaba de pensar en que ella fuese desplazada de la vida del peli plata.-

-¿Te he dicho que eres hermosa?- una voz llamo su atención Ryouhei se encontraba frente a ella, y se acercaba lentamente, pudo darse cuenta de que algo no encajaba con la chica y le pareció intrigante -

- Gracias pero ya lo había mencionado antes- Lin agacho la cabeza en muestra de agradecimiento-

-Bueno es que no me parece suficiente con una sola vez, a una flor hay que darle sol constantemente ¿no lo crees?

-Concuerdo con usted, pero no me comparo con la belleza genuina y única de una flor, no puedo llegar a eso

-Mentira, me alegra que después de todo seas tan modesta, ¿tu acompañante ha decidido ya no dejarte sola por estos lugares?

Desafortunadamente su acompañante tampoco se encontraba hoy y Lin bajo la mirada algo triste

-Yo…

-¿Por qué estas triste?- Ryouhei se acerco a ella toco su mentón y lentamente le hizo a Lin mirarle a los ojos-

-Creo que debo irme- dijo dando un paso hacia atrás-

-Espera un poco más- Ryouhei abrazo a la chica quien abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir la caricia que le proporcionaba este, el apuesto Youkai coloco sus manos en la espalda de la chica y soltó una especie de energía sobre ella haciendo que la joven callera desmayada- Bien ahora averigüemos quien es el dueño de esta joya- increíblemente Ryouhei percibió la presencia de la joya incrustada en el cuerpo de Lin, además era capaz de verla, aun así no poseía el poder para sacarla del cuerpo de la chica y eliminarla-( Veo que eres un completo imbécil Sesshomaru, ni de esto has podido darte cuenta)- El Youkai tomo a Lin en sus brazos y paso una de sus manos por la superficie del cuerpo de la bella joven liberando otra especie de energía, una energía mas pura- (Hay que darte un poco más de tiempo Lin, así esto valdrá la pena)- El objetivo de Ryouhei era encontrar al dueño de dicha gema, sabía que si ayudaba a Lin tarde o temprano aquel dueño iría en su búsqueda para eliminarlo, pero eso de la eliminación no estaba en sus planes, así que la situación se pondría realmente excitante; el Youkai ahora se encontraba sentado con la chica que aun no despertaba entre sus brazos, acariciaba su rostro dulcemente, una idea recorrió su mente- Seguramente Sesshomaru se dará cuenta, así que hagámoslo rabiar- Ryouhei se acerco a Lin y sus labios hicieron contacto con los de ella, después de un rato se aparto de ella no del todo satisfecho- Hubiese sido mejor si estuvieras despierta pero con esto me basta- Cuando Lin abrió finalmente los ojos, se asombro demasiado-

-¡¿Que hace?! – pregunto exaltada a ver que se encontraba en los brazos del apuesto Youkai

-Te has desmayado y he esperado a que despiertes –mintió- ¿Te sientes mejor?, valla que me has asustado-

-¿En verdad a ocurrido eso?, me disculpo por los inconvenientes que le he causado, ya me siento mejor- debo irme ahora, muchas gracias- Lin se levanto rápidamente y corrió lejos del lugar se sentía extrañamente mejor, ya no sentía dolor alguno y tenía mucha energía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que había sucedido, llego nuevamente al lugar donde se encontraban Ah-un y Jaken, corría rápidamente por que había transcurrido demasiado tiempo, cuando finalmente llego se alivio de que su señor aun no hubiese llegado-

-Dónde demonios estabas, llevo buscándote todo el maldito día, si el amo se hubiese dado cuenta ya me habría matado- Jaken se encontraba furioso y lleno de pánico al pensar en lo que el gran Youkai pudiese propinarle-

-Lo siento señor Jaken es solo que… - Lin no emitió sonido cuando vio a Sesshomaru acercarse a una distancia no muy lejana-

- No niña, por tu culpa yo siempre salgo… - Jaken seguía bufando del enojo, el oji dorado paso a un lado de ellos sin decir palabra alguna pero se detuvo al percibir algo extraño-

-Jaken- llamó al pequeño de color verde-

-A-amo ha vuelto

-Lárgate de aquí déjanos solos –el pequeño atendió la orden, inmediatamente salió huyendo del lugar-

-Sesshomaru-sama- fueron las únicas palabras que Lin pudo articular al notar la actitud y el enojo del Youkai-

-¿Con quién has estado?- pregunto Sesshomaru sin siquiera mirarla-

-¿Huh?-Lin no entendía muy bien la cuestión sin embargo contesto- Yo no he estado con nadie… bueno por la tarde me he topado con un Youkai cerca del rio pero no me hizo nada al contrario fue my amable ya que me desplome, realmente me sentía mal y me acompaño eso es todo, yo no pensé que…

-No vuelas a verlo, no te acerques a él –Sesshomaru tomo a Lin de los hombros – ¿Entendiste?

-Si Sesshomaru-sama lo entiendo

Sesshomaru no dejaba de percibir el olor de aquel Youkai sobre todo el cuerpo de Lin, tan solo de imaginar que ella y el hubiesen tenido algo no lo dejaba pensar, le hacía creer todas aquellas absurdas suposiciones que se le venían a la cabeza sobre el Youkai y ella, le hacía perder el control, le hacía desconfiar de las palabras de la chica, le hacía rabiar de celos, si de celos esa maldita sensación que se apodera de su cuerpo, que le hace llenarse de nerviosismo, de enojo, de todas las peores sensaciones existentes unidas para causar el máximo sufrimiento y aún más rabia al saber que se trataba de ese sin vergüenza que planeaba arrebatarla de su lado. Sesshomaru no lo soporto ni un solo instante más y se alejo de Lin, quería protegerla a toda costa y eso ya se estaba saliendo de sus manos, debía poner un fin a esto y la repuesta ya había sido pensada demasiado, tenía que tomar medidas inmediatas.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

-Que demonios está haciendo- bufó Yashiro al ver a Ryouhei con Lin mediante aquél espejo enlazado a la gema que Lin llevaba en el cuerpo- Lo matare-

Ryouhei estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho, sabía que tarde o temprano sus suposiciones se harían realidad. El Youkai esperaba tranquilamente al dueño de la gema, sabía que este aparecería reclamando su pellejo y su intromisión con algo que no hera de su incumbencia, pero quería divertirse, y hacer aquella lucha con Sesshomaru un poco más interesante.

-Así que por fin has llegado- escupió el Youkai desafiante y con tino de superioridad – me has hecho esperar bastante-

-Eso no importa ya que vine a matarte y te juro que será rápido- contesto Yashiro a su espalda-

-Que mujer tan prepotente, ni siquiera muestras la mínima cantidad de respeto-

-En ese caso antes de matarte, dime que demonios estabas haciendo, debo recordarte que meterte en los asuntos de otros también es una burla así que estamos a mano-

-Que mujer más exigente pero que se puede hacer- Ryouhei se dio la vuelta y la miro fijamente a los ojos- esto sí es de mi incumbencia, ya que estas jugando un juego con la mujer que quiero para mí y me para tu suerte eso no es de mi agrado-

-¡Ja!- Yashiro hizo un gesto de cansancio, al mismo tiempo de que pensaba como podía usar a su nueva pieza de juego- No sé que le ven a esa raza de estúpidos, me tienen harta con eso, me gustaría acabar con todos ellos de una vez, y esa mujer como tú le llamas no es más que una…

-Valla valla si que eres un caso especial-

-Bien si no me equivoco vienes de las tierras del noreste y te llamas…- La Youkai comenzó a jugar con su cabello y a caminar hacia él, de entre sus ropas saco una cuchilla y se la colocó en la mejilla al apuesto Youkai-

-Ryouhei para ser más exactos- contestó el joven de pelo azabache- aunque, es el primer encuentro no deberías hacer este tipo de cosas- agregó tomando de la muñeca a la chica y quitándole la cuchilla de la mano-

-Bien yo soy Yashiro Inoue y me gusta esa actitud tuya-

-Pensé que querías matarme-

-Sí, planeo hacerlo, pero antes respóndeme que llegarías a hacer por aquella inmunda…

-Lin –Interrumpió-

-Si Lin, Rin como sea –

El Youkai tomo a Inoue de la cintura y acerco su rostro al de ella mirándola intensamente

-Yo estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por ella-

-Bien- Contesto Yashiro quien miraba satisfactoriamente al Youkai-

Así que lo que sea…

_**CONTINUARA…**_

De la Autora:

Bien les dejo este cap. tenia que publicarlo hac días en fin no me he podido escapar y publicarlo n.n´ Gomen.

Ahora, les pido su review no para hacerme famosa ni nada de eso XD, sus reviews me ayudan a ver cómo están entendiendo la historia, si realmente estoy escribiendo adecuadamente o si de plano soy un desastre y les hago entender todo mal XD, así que déjenme su review sobre cómo va la trama si les gustaría algún otro tipo de escena por así decirlo con gusto lo tomare en cuenta, ya que este fic va para ustedes porque las ideas que tengo en mi cabeza nadie las lee solo yo así que anímense a dejarme su opinión, si cometi un error ortografico me avizan porfa n.n.

Agradecimientos a: Todos aquellos que están al pendiente de mi fic a los que lo tienen en favoritos y siguen la historia, a los que le pasaron el link a un amigo, a los que me dejan su review, que Dios! Cada que los leo me emociono como chiquilla cuando escriben bien eufóricos que les gusto el capitulo wow que felicidad.

Un mega abraz que ya están en mi lista de favoritos XD _**Serena Tsukino, COco, Sofii Brindis Guest**_ y a _**Xikoka.732**_

P.D. no me agradezcan los capítulos son para ustedes me conformo con que los lean y se emocionen conmigo :3 nos leemos en el siguiente.


	10. 10- El adiós

10.- "El adiós"

Los viajantes mantenían su rumbo cerca del rio ya que la condición de Lin así lo requería, Sesshomaru cuidaba de Lin en todo momento, esa tarde la joven se atrevió una vez más a tomar la mano del Youkai, su rostro se tornaba algo rosado, el peli plata soltaba un pequeño quejido en modo de sorpresa, las repentinas muestras de afecto de Lin solo podían dejarle esa sensación de no saber que hacer.

-(Patético)- pensó el Youkai al sentirse tan torpe-

-Lin caminaba a su lado ahora un poco más tranquila, Sesshomaru apretó suavemente la mano de la chica y continúo a pasos constantes, al sentir la mano del Youkai mas apegada a la suya Lin se sonrojo completamente su rostro ardía de calor- había pasado un tiempo desde que Ryouhei le había proporcionado un poco más de tiempo de vida a Lin, sin embargo aquella paz no duraría para siempre-

La chica comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y empezó a toser apretó fuertemente la mano de Sesshomaru en señal de auxilio y cayó al suelo de rodillas, su respiración comenzaba a fallar, con su mano cubrió su boca, al revisar, su mano estaba llena de sangre misma que había sido expulsada de su boca, Lin agacho la cabeza sin mostrar el rostro, Sesshomaru no entendía claramente por que su estado había cambiado tan repentinamente, se acerco a auxiliar a la chica; su piel se crispo al darse cuenta que se derramaban pequeñas gotas de sangre de los labios de la joven, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a una cueva cerca del rio, cuidadosamente limpió el rostro de la chica, se le notaba algo desesperado, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos negativos y no lograba razonar con claridad. Jaken y Ah-Un llegaron unas horas más tarde, Lin dormía un poco y el Youkai se encontraba sentado a su lado, la observaba como si ya no pudiera hacerlo después.

-Amo, ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Lin?- pregunto preocupado el pequeño al ver a la chica dormida-

-Tan solo duerme- Sesshomaru se distrajo con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer fuera de la cueva y Lin comenzó a despertar-

-No son horas para dormir mocosa- Jaken ocultaba aquella preocupación por la chica con esas palabras-

-¿Sesshomaru-sama?- Pregunto la humana al ver que su amo comenzaba a salir de la cueva-

- Amo bonito espere- grito Jaken al emprender la carrera detrás de su amo-

-Quédate con ella –fueron las únicas palabras que escucho el pequeño verde, haciéndolo caer en una depresión inmediata y obligándolo a volver con la joven-

-Señor Jaken, el amo ira a buscar a aquella mujer de nuevo ¿cierto?

-Mira Lin eso es lo más seguro pero… - Lin no termino de escuchar a Jaken, ya que salió del lugar rápidamente, para desgracia del pequeño la lluvia se transformó en tormenta impidiéndole seguir a la chica-

Lin corrió demasiado rápido, tenía que encontrar a Sesshomaru, aún faltaban unas horas para que oscureciera aun así la peli azabache se arriesgo y continúo corriendo bajo los golpes que las gotas de agua le proporcionaban: cuando estuvo a punto de desistir pudo divisar entre unos arboles aquella armadura y cabellera pertenecientes a su amo, se apresuro para no perderlo de vista. Sesshomaru permanecía analizando, tenía que tomar una decisión rápido ya que algo muy importante estaba en juego.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! – Un grito lo saco de sus lúgubres pensamientos-

-¡Maldita sea!, ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?, tenias que quedarte con… -Sesshomaru se mostraba evidentemente enfadado, como pretendía reponerse aquella tonta si se ponía a jugar en la lluvia-

-Con usted – La bella joven interrumpió al Youkai, esta jadeaba de tanto haber corrido-

-Tonta- respondió Sesshomaru- Vete de aquí- agregó dándose media vuelta y dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar-

-¡No valla con ella!- Lin grito nuevamente haciendo que el Youkai se detuviese impresionado – No lo haga por favor- la cabellera azabache cubría su rostro empapada-

-¿Por que abría yo de obedecerte?- le respondió el Youkai sin voltear a verla-

-Porque yo… yo… yo

- Vuelve a la cueva así jamás te repondrás- el peli plata comenzó a avanzar de nuevo-

-Porque yo quiero que usted permanezca a mi lado siempre, Yo… yo… ¡me he enamorado de usted!

Sesshomaru se detuvo nuevamente, su mirada se mostraba atónita, al mismo tiempo dio un leve quejido en tono de sorpresa. Aquella joven le exigía su compañía, le pedía quedarse con ella.

Lin estaba al borde había confesado lo que sentía finalmente, pero no hubo respuesta alguna de parte de Sesshomaru, la lluvia caía con más fuerza sobre aquellos dos.

-Al menos dígame que no desea estar a mi lado y le dejare- Lin comprendía lo que quería decir el silencio de Sesshomaru, la chica comenzó a llorar eso era algo inevitable, se sentía tan estúpida después de todo, la tormenta ocultaba aquellas lagrimas de dolor que emanaban sin parar - después de todo ella no es humana y es mejor para usted- agrego la joven cabizbaja refiriéndose a Yashiro-

Aquel aroma a agua salada le decía que estaba sucediendo, el peli plata aun no emitía palabra alguna.

Lin apretó sus puños fuertemente, estaba a punto de salir corriendo del lugar, de un momento a otro Sesshomaru tomo delicadamente a la joven del rostro y le hizo a esta mirarlo a los ojos, ambos se quedaron en completo silencio; el Youkai poso sus labios en la frente de Lin, acto seguido cerró los ojos y besó a la chica en los labios, aquél momento era inigualable, el había esperado eso por mucho tiempo, se separo de ella y la llevo dentro de una cueva caliente para que no empeorara su condición, ahí la beso nuevamente una y otra vez, ambos se unieron esa tarde, olvidando todo aquello que los separaba, durmiendo hasta el anochecer uno al lado del otro juntos.

-No lo olvides Lin– Sesshomaru abrazaba el cuerpo desnudo de la joven que aun se encontraba somnolienta, acariciaba aquellos cabellos negros y largos que caían sobre la espalda de la chica.

-_No lo haré_- respondió Lin casi durmiendo-

Sesshomaru beso aquellos labios rosados una última vez y cuando ella cayó en un sueño profundo se aparto, se vistió y se fue en búsqueda de Yashiro.

-0-0-0-

La luna resplandecía en lo alto, había terminado la tormenta y Lin abría los ojos, se percato de la ausencia de Sesshomaru, hace tan solo unas horas el se encontraba allí así que decidió ir a buscarlo, se vistió y salió inmediatamente; caminaba mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, tanta paz la rodeaba, anduvo algunos metros más, el viento acariciaba suavemente su mejilla, podía sentir el césped en sus pies descalzos , acomodo su flequillo y fue en ese momento que escucho una voz familiar, se acerco al lugar de donde provenía y al llegar ahí miles de cosas, miles de probabilidades existentes pudieron haberle sucedido, sin embargo esta, le dolió más que cualquier otra, sus pies se petrificaron, sus labios deseaban temblar, su respiración se corto, quería llorar pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo, aquel vil castigo, aquella vil imagen o escena que se efectuaba delante de sus ojos, la dejaba sin palabras; Sesshomaru besaba apasionadamente a aquella Youkai de pelo platinado y ojos grises, con euforia tocaba desesperadamente la silueta de Yashiro, deseaba arrancar esas prendas que llevaba puestas; Lin se aparto de allí, ambos se detuvieron, seguramente aquellos se habían percatado de su presencia, deseaba que tan solo fuera una cruel broma, pero no era así, su rostro no mostro expresión alguna, camino un poco más anhelando no sentir dolor alguno, cuando finalmente se detuvo, alguien ya se encontraba a sus espaldas. El tiempo dejo de correr, Lin sabía que se trataba de él pero no quería verlo, se suponía que el permanecería a su lado, que estaría con ella para siempre y que la protegería.

-¿Me ama?- dijo la chica volteando y mirándolo firmemente a aquellos ojos dorados-

Sesshomaru no mostro inmutación alguna ante la pregunta

-No

-Miente- dijo Lin desesperada-

-Puedes creer lo que desees –dijo en tono arrogante- al fin y al cabo eres tan solo una humana, me eres insuficiente un objeto tan inútil y despreciable, no comprendo cómo pretendías que yo permaneciera a tu lado -Lin retrocedía un paso al escuchar cada una de las palabras, estas se incrustaban en su pecho causándole un gran dolor; finalmente era víctima de la crueldad de la que era capaz Sesshomaru- no deseo volver a ver tu rostro en toda mi vida, te mataría ahora mismo pero ella no lo desea así, humanos, creen que pueden cambiarlo todo sin embargo son tan solo unos imbéciles.

Los ojos de Lin se humedecieron, sus manos temblaban todo en lo que había creído se ha esfumado, camino unos pasos más atrás, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, aquel al que había amado siempre ahora se deshacía de ella, ya no quería verlo nunca más, sentía odio, rabia y tristeza, no pudo contenerse más y hecho a correr; quería dejar todo atrás, quería olvidarse de él, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, aumento la velocidad, sus cabellos se agitaban detrás de su espalda de un lado a otro, mas lagrimas seguían cayendo, sus brazos se abrían paso entre las ramas de algunos árboles lastimando su piel, llenándose de diminutas cortadas los pies ya que pisaba un sinfín de rocas pequeñas, la respiración se le iba, finalmente una roca detuvo su avance haciéndola caer al suelo, ya no podía mas apretó los puños y grito con todas sus fuerzas, las lagrimas salían incontrolablemente, el sufrimiento se apoderaba de su alma, el odio la contaminaba una luz salió de su espalda rodeando en tan solo unos instantes todo su cuerpo, ella miraba sus manos llenarse con aquella luz verde, todos sus recuerdos comenzaron a pasar velozmente en su cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron oscuros, sin brillo alguno, el sufrimiento comenzó a desaparecer, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse divisando una silueta de un hombre acercándose.

-_Sesshomaru-sama_ – pudo pronunciar antes de cerrar los ojos, olvidar todo y caer en un profundo sueño.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

De la autora:

Uffff ahora si me tarde es que ando algo enferma :(, por si alguien se quedo así de o.o ¿y ahora que? En el siguiente cap. aclaramos dudas de todo ;), les mando un saludo a todos aquellos que le dan un poco de su tiempo a esta historia, espero valla siendo de su agrado, un abrazo y beso a mis lector s _**sofii brindis**_ y _**serena tsukino chiba**_ que siempre andan al pendiente del fic y me dejan su review, gracias a todos nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. :DD


	11. 11- ¿De nuevo en casa?

De la autora:

Lean cada uno de los Flashback por que se agregan nuevas partes

11.- ¿De nuevo en casa?

Había una pequeña caja circular tirada en el suelo, se le había caído a aquella mujer que huyo hace unos instantes, el podía oler las lágrimas que había derramado la chica, ese penetrante aroma a sal; recogió la caja, esta apenas ocupaba algo de espacio en su mano, la observo unos instantes ya cuando no pudo divisar la figura de la chica; alguien a sus espaldas reía a carcajadas.

-Sesshomaru no puedo creerlo en verdad fuiste capaz – aquella estúpida risa penetraba los oídos del Youkai, Yashiro apoyo su cabeza en la espalda del peli plata quien aun no emitía palabra alguna- ahora tan solo somos tu y yo Sesshomaru fue demasiado fácil- la mirada de la bella Youkai se mostraba satisfecha

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Por la mañana Sesshomaru regreso con Jaken quien estaba realmente preocupado ya que por ninguna razón había logrado encontrar a Lin, tenía miedo de que su amo fuese a hacerlo puré.

-Jaken vámonos – El gran Youkai aparecía detrás de unos árboles ordenando la partida-

-A-amo bonito ocurre un problema, lo-lo que pasa es que…- el pequeño apenas podía articulas las palabras-

-¡Habla de una vez!- le exigió el Youkai, Jaken se asusto demasiado casi le da un infarto -

-Lin no se encuentra amo, desde ayer no he podido localizarla y…

-No creo que ella regrese -agregó una mujer de pelo platinado que salía de entre los arboles justo como Sesshomaru-

-¡¿Tu que haces aquí demonio?!, ¡¿Dónde está Lin?!- grito Jaken a Yashiro-

- Jaken vámonos – exclamo nuevamente su amo emprendiendo la marcha-

El pequeño Youkai no podía creerlo, su amo se había deshecho de Lin, aquella niña ya no estaba con ellos y eso a él le preocupaba la chica, su amo ¿La habría matado? o ¿Qué hizo con ella?

-_Lin_ – susurro Jaken algo triste mirando hacia atrás, con la estúpida esperanza o idea de que en cualquier momento la chica apareciera corriendo detrás de ellos, algo que ya no sucedería-

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sentía una suave brisa en su rostro, había dormido demasiado, una suave tela acariciaba su cuello, sus piernas, su cadera, su espalda; se despertó y estiro los brazos, se llevo una sorpresa cuando descubrió que se encontraba desnuda, cogió la sabana de aquella enorme cama la enredo en su cuerpo y comenzó a recorrer la habitación preguntarse en donde se encontraba, miro por la ventana, todo era hermoso, se divisaba un jardín enorme y a lo lejos las montañas, Lin no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, ni el porqué estaba en ese lugar, comenzó a preocuparse aun mas por el hecho de haber despertado sin prenda alguna, se aproximo a la puerta, debía salir de ahí en cuanto antes, sin embargo alguien le impidió la salida.

-Así que has despertado, ¿Cómo te sientes? – aquel apuesto hombre entraba por la puerta, con armadura reluciente y kimono rojo, cabello negro y ojos azules penetrantes.

-¿Ryouhei-sama?- Lin recordaba a Ryouhei y le impactaba verlo a él-

-Solo Ryouhei ya somos amigos ¿no?- respondió con una sonrisa-

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué estoy asi?- pregunto haciendo referencia a su casi desnudez - ¿Dónde están todos? ¿Dónde está Inuyasha?- agrego algo más desesperada-

-Creo que aun no te sientes bien, estas así porque te encontré dormida a mitad del bosque, parecía que algo malo te sucedió, había algunos lobos cerca y no iba a dejarte allí, te traje a mi castillo y ordene que te bañaran y quitaran aquel kimono roto, ¿Podrías decirme que te paso?- El Youkai se acerco a Lin y tomo su mano-

-Yo- yo no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo ni siquiera que estaba haciendo en el bosque, se suponía que estaba en la aldea, de hecho no recuerdo como te conocí, solo sé que hemos estado hablando hace tiempo- Lin comenzó a sentirse triste, le afligía no saber nada, Ryouhei rodeo con sus manos el cuerpo delicado de Lin, la abrazo y esta comenzó a llorar, Lin sentía que le faltaba algo-

-Tienes que cambiarte – la ropa está preparada dentro de ese cajón, te esperare afuera, no quiero verte llorar mas, estarás bien –El Youkai se separo de ella y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, después salió de allí.-

-Bien tal parece que lo ha olvidado completamente- Ryouhei caminaba por los pasillos del enorme complejo con sus brazos cruzados tras su cabeza- tal parece que esa luz verde que desprendió la piedra la envolvió eliminando cualquier recuerdo del bastardo de Sesshomaru, ya veo que Yashiro usa métodos muy prácticos, realmente me sorprende, dijo sarcásticamente y siguiendo su camino-

-No puedes sacar esa joya Sesshomaru-

-De que hablas anciano- Totosai reposaba con los ojos cerrados, parecía que trataba de encontrar la respuesta que el peli plata le solicitaba-

-La joya de la que hablas, tiene un poder muy antiguo, no puedes sacarla aunque lo desees, la única que puede hacerlo es la mujer que la coloco dentro de la joven Lin- Agregó Myoga quien se encontraba sentado en el hombro de Sesshomaru-

-¿Entonces no hay forma alguna?- Totosai y Myoga se miraron-

-Hay una pero no sabemos exactamente de que se trata, este tipo de magia se transmitía solo a las mujeres de linaje superior, y por supuesto solo aquellas eran capaces de saber la forma de detenerlo, usualmente lo usaban como un juego cruel y al retirar la joya se sufría un dolor inimaginable-

- Esta piedra tiene algo de parecido a Shikón ya que fue creada de la misma manera- exclamo Totosai aun con los ojos cerrados- un alma pura y otras malvadas tomaron la forma de la joya, y al igual que una de las habilidades de Shikón le otorga al poseedor el control de otra persona, sin embargo la defensa que posee la joya es casi impenetrable, no tiene el poder que poseía Shikón pero posee un escudo más poderoso que esta, indudablemente es una piedra Hisa y no podrás sacarla.

Sesshomaru se retiro del lugar más furioso que nunca, se había percatado de la joya desde el primer momento, pero al no poder hacer nada espero a que su dueño apareciera para encargarse de él, podía oler las enormes cantidades de miasma que recorrían el cuerpo de Lin lo que causaba todos esos malestares en ella. Cuando finalmente aquella mujer apareció sabía que era ella la poseedora de la joya y debía acabar con ella, pero no esperaba lo que le diría

FLASHBACK

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto cortante y dándose media vuelta, bien eso no se le daba demasiado, así que solo espero respuesta fingiendo desinterés-

- Sí, estoy bi-

-Valla eso de las batallas sigue siendo lo tuyo- Lin había sido interrumpida por una voz femenina-

Sesshomaru la miro con repudio y sorpresa, era de nuevo ella y tenía el descaró de aparecer nuevamente.

-No me mires así, te dije que volvería ¿no?, que lastima que esas habilidades en batalla se desperdicien- dijo Yashiro mirando inquisitoriamente a Lin-

La Youkai dejo aquella posición de chiquilla con los codos apoyados en una enorme roca y su rostro sostenido en sus manos, se alejo un poco e hizo un gesto para que Sesshomaru le siguiera, acto seguido reveló su verdadera forma, una bestia con forma de perro surgió y subió al cielo rápidamente, Sesshomaru había entendido el mensaje y se dispuso a seguirla, Lin suponía lo que se aproximaba indecisa tomo la mano del Youkai, este se detuvo y la miro, el tampoco quería ir pero debía ya que el bienestar de la chica estaba de por medio, ella dejo ir lentamente la mano del Youkai sin pronunciar palabra alguna y este se marcho dejando ver su verdadera forma tan solo unos instantes antes de desaparecer con la Youkai entre las nubes.

Una vez que ambos se encontraban solos Sesshomaru exigió una explicación.

-Te has percatado de la joya ¿cierto?- pregunto divertida- por eso has aceptado venir conmigo

-No vuelvas a jugar conmigo te advierto que te are trizas- Sesshomaru la fulmino con la mirada-

-Bien hazlo, pero si yo muero ella instantáneamente lo hará conmigo, así que no te gustara esa opción – decía mientras jugaba con su cabello-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-A ti Sesshomaru, así que la única forma de que salves a esa inmunda es olvidándote de ella, verás aquella joya que tiene en su espalda está liberando miasma en su cuerpo, el tiempo no tardara en pasar y debido a tanto veneno morirá – decía mientras se reía- para que ese miasma se detenga, solo tienes que hacer una pequeña cosa, tienes que hacerla sentir odio por la persona que más quiere y ese eres tú mismo, así la joya se concentrara en hacerla olvidarte y ya no liberara aquel veneno, que te parece, morirá pero no tan pronto así que ese es el trato la joya hace lo suyo y yo dejo de matarla a cambio de que te quedes conmigo – expreso divertida y arrogante-

Sesshomaru no sabía que hacer, por primera vez, tendría que perder a Lin para salvar la vida de esta, se sentía tan impotente.

No me involucrare en uno de tus estúpidos juegos nuevamente no te preocupes, me encargare de matarte lenta y dolorosamente, no me importa que o quien este de por medio- le respondió Sesshomaru dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar el estaba seguro de encontrar la manera de sacar aquella cosa del cuerpo de Lin

-Valla que eres testarudo, no importa, se que vendrás a buscarme, así que te espero ansiosa- grito a lo lejos. Sesshomaru se apresuro tenía que encontrar la manera de salvar a Lin, volvió rápidamente con ella y sus lacayos.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Lin había paseado por los pasillos del enorme castillo, todo decorado magníficamente pinturas estampaban los muros del castillo seguramente relatando increíbles acontecimientos, la chica de ojos chocolate aún no encontraba a Ryouhei, comenzó a frustrarse un poco ya que para ella él era el único conocido en el castillo y le preocupaba toparse con alguien no muy agradable, para su alivio pudo divisar al Youkai a través de una de las enormes ventanas, este se encontraba fuera del enorme complejo practicaba con una espada, inmediatamente la chica hecho a acorrer para no perderlo de vista.

-Lin – exclamo el Youkai sonriente al verla, la chica lo abrazo repentinamente-

-Llévame con el – Ryouhei no podía creerlo la joven aún recordaba a Sesshomaru-

-Yo- fue la única palabra que pudo articular-

-Llévame con Inuyasha por favor, llévame a la aldea – El Youkai respiro aliviado-

-¿Estás segura?

-Si por favor hazlo- Lin ocultaba su rostro en los brazos del joven-

-Bien en ese caso hay que partir inmediatamente

Ryouhei la tomo en sus brazos se elevo un poco y comenzó a volar por los aires, lo hacía a una gran velocidad, aun así tardaron unas horas en lograr llegar a la aldea, cuando finalmente arribaron el Youkai se encargo de hacer que Lin perdiera la conciencia, así sería más fácil la tarea que estaba por realizar.

Sesshomaru caminaba de un lado a otro, no hallaba aun la forma de devolver todo a como se encontraba, los recuerdos se incrustaban en sus pensamientos como filosas cuchillas.

FLASHFBACK

La chica comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, su respiración comenzó a agitarse, y empezó a toser apretó fuertemente la mano de Sesshomaru en señal de auxilio y cayó al suelo de rodillas, su respiración comenzaba a fallar, con su mano cubrió su boca, al revisar, su mano estaba llena de sangre misma que había sido expulsada de su boca, Lin agacho la cabeza sin mostrar el rostro, Sesshomaru no entendía claramente por que su estado había cambiado tan repentinamente, se acerco a auxiliar a la chica; su piel se crispo al darse cuenta que se derramaban pequeñas gotas de sangre de los labios de la joven, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevo a una cueva cerca del rio, cuidadosamente limpió el rostro de la chica, se le notaba algo desesperado, su mente estaba llena de pensamientos negativos y no lograba razonar con claridad. Jaken y Ah-Un llegaron unas horas más tarde, Lin dormía un poco y el Youkai se encontraba sentado a su lado, la observaba como si ya no pudiera hacerlo después.

-Amo, ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Lin?- pregunto preocupado el pequeño al ver a la chica dormida-

-Tan solo duerme- Sesshomaru se distrajo con la lluvia que comenzaba a caer fuera de la cueva y Lin comenzó a despertar-

-No son horas para dormir mocosa- Jaken ocultaba aquella preocupación por la chica con esas palabras-

-¿Sesshomaru-sama?- Pregunto la humana al ver que su amo comenzaba a salir de la cueva-

- Amo bonito espere- grito Jaken al emprender la carrera detrás de su amo-

-Quédate con ella –fueron las únicas palabras que escucho el pequeño verde, haciéndolo caer en una depresión inmediata y obligándolo a volver con la joven-

Sesshomaru no podía verla así una vez más, casi todos los días iba en busca de Inoue aquella mujer que había condenado a Lin, el tiempo se le había agotado, aquel miasma carcomía por dentro el cuerpo de la joven, y el no había podido encontrar forma de deshacerse de la joya, hace días que deseaba aceptar de una vez por todas el trato con ella, pero no lograba localizarla por ninguna parte, seguramente mantenía la distancia para divertirse con el sufrimiento y rabia del Youkai era un juego desquiciado.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Tenía que protegerla si la quería a su lado, sin embargo no conocía a alguna mujer Youkai que perteneciera a las primeras dinastías nobles y que siguiera con vida para pedirle la solución a este martirio, la desesperación lo dominaba, sabía que el miasma había dejado de fluir sin embargo aun emanaba un poco de aquella piedra Hisa y el cuerpo de Lin no sería capaz de eliminarlo, al final indudablemente moriría. Sin duda alguna no estaba decidido a perder a la chica aún; en esos instantes aquel último encuentro con Lin lo perturbo nuevamente.

FLASBACK

El tiempo dejo de correr, Lin sabía que se trataba de él pero no quería verlo, se suponía que el permanecería a su lado, que estaría con ella para siempre y que la protegería.

-¿Me ama?- dijo la chica volteando y mirándolo firmemente a aquellos ojos dorados-

Sesshomaru no mostro inmutación alguna ante la pregunta pero sintió como si fuese estrujado por dentro, ¿la amaba?, por supuesto que lo hacía, y lo hacía desde hace ya bastante tiempo, esa joven se metió en sus pupilas desde aquella vez que la vio en la aldea recostada bajo la luna, así fue queriéndola a diario, nada le impedía hacerlo, nadie le impedía estar a su lado, en el destino estaba que Lin fuese para él; la amaba por que aquella le hacía tan feliz, la amaba porque era todo para él, pero tendría que despedirse de ella aunque no lo deseara, tendría que lastimarla, tendría que deshacerse de ella, tendría que pisotearla; debía olvidarla y dejar de amarla para que ella le sonriera una vez más alguna otra primavera, no tuvo más remedio que resignarse, aceptar aquella ineptitud de su parte.

-No- mintió, anhelando poder decir todo lo contrario-

-Miente- dijo Lin desesperada-

-Puedes creer lo que desees –dijo en tono arrogante- al fin y al cabo eres tan solo una humana, me eres insuficiente un objeto tan inútil y despreciable, no comprendo cómo pretendías que yo permaneciera a tu lado -Lin retrocedía un paso al escuchar cada una de las palabras, estas se incrustaban en su pecho causándole un gran dolor; finalmente era víctima de la crueldad de la que era capaz Sesshomaru- no deseo volver a ver tu rostro en toda mi vida, te mataría ahora mismo pero ella no lo desea así, humanos, creen que pueden cambiarlo todo sin embargo son tan solo unos imbéciles.

Los ojos de Lin se humedecieron, sus manos temblaban todo en lo que había creído se ha esfumado, camino unos pasos más atrás, lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, aquel al que había amado siempre ahora se deshacía de ella, ya no quería verlo nunca más, sentía odio, rabia y tristeza, no pudo contenerse más y hecho a correr; quería dejar todo atrás, quería olvidarse de él, las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Sesshomaru miro aquellas gotas de agua correr por las tersas mejillas de la chica, jamás la había visto llorar, hace algunas horas lo había hecho pero las gotas de la lluvia cubrían esas lagrimas, disfrazando aquella acción, desafortunadamente la lluvia no hacia presencia en aquel instante, y aquel par de gotas cristalinas le desgarraron el pecho y la conciencia; aquel martirio se había terminado, había acabado con ella cruelmente y ahora solo veía sus cabellos agitarse de un lado a otro detrás de su espalda dejándolo atrás aún inmóvil

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ryouhei se detuvo cerca de una choza pudo divisar a una vieja aldeana con un parche en el ojo, llamo su atención, sin embargo un Hanyou de pelo platinado no tardo en aparecer.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú? y ¿Qué haces con Lin? – Inuyasha exigió respuesta inmediata amenazando al Youkai con la poderosa Tessaiga

-(Así que el hibrido esta aquí, que alegría, tal parece que tuve demasiada suerte el día de hoy, me ahorro el trabajo de ir a buscarlo; por fin lograre deshacerme de toda la maldita raza del bastardo Inu No Taisho)

-¿Dónde demonios esta Sesshomaru? Respóndeme Imbécil o acabare contigo - el peli plata estaba furioso, se suponía que su medio hermano cuidaría de ella y ahora un extraño la trae consigo-

-El caso es que encontré a esta chica muy mal en el bosque, la he llevado a mi palacio para que se repusiera y me suplico que la trajera a este lugar, lamentablemente se ha quedado dormida debido a demasiado agotamiento, así que la dejo en tus manos.

Ryouhei coloco a Lin en los brazos de Inuyasha, Kaede se acercaba bastante preocupada al ver a la chica inconsciente.

-Como si fuera a creerte idiota- la mirada de Inuyasha se incrustaba en la de Ryouhei desafiante-

-Cree lo que quieras, pero antes de irme ella me pidió que no le hablaran ni una palabra de un tal Sesshomaru, ya que él fue la causa de todo lo que sucede ahora, me dijo que aquel ser tan despreciable no merecía piedad, y agrego que no lo buscaran, espero que puedas seguir esas indicaciones "HANYOU"

-Inuyasha adopto una cara de desprecio, deseaba matar a su hermano en esos momentos pero Kaede lo miro a los ojos, diciéndole que aquello que decía el Youkai era lo más recomendable, Inuyasha tendría que abstenerse por el bien de la chica.-

Lin abrió lentamente los ojos, lo primero que diviso fue una cabellera platinada, le resultaba tan familiar, se sentía tan agusto en sus brazos quería estar ahí para siempre, como cuando era tan solo una pequeña, alzo la mirada.

-¿Inuyasha?- la chica se sintió extraña por extraña razón no era quien esperaba-

-Veo que ya despertaste – el Hanyou llevaba a la chica en brazos hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede-

-¿Qué haces aquí?, pu-puedes bajarme por favor- dijo algo nerviosa al notar lo que sucedía-

-No seas tonta, hace unos segundos estabas casi inconsciente y ahora te quieres hacer la valiente ¡Keh!

-Ya estoy bien bájame – ambos entraban a casa de Kaede, Inuyasha dejo a Lin en el suelo, inmediatamente las personas empezaron a entrar por la puerta, Primero Sango con cara de incredulidad, con un chiquillo sentado en los hombros de esta, tras ella apareció Kagome y seguida de ella la pequeña hija de Inuyasha, Miroku entro con dos chiquillas idénticas, cada una colgada por separado en las piernas del monje, esto apenas le permitía caminar, un joven zorro cruzo la puerta con cara de asombro; finalmente aquel joven exterminador entro a la choza igual que todos se mostraba algo incrédulo.

-Bienvenida Lin, te extrañamos demasiado- dijo una sonriente Kagome; Kaede charlaba con Miroku e Inuyasha con Sango, poniéndolos al corriente de la situación –

-¿Estás bien Lin?- pregunto Kohaku-

-Por supuesto – exclamo esbozando una sonrisa-

-¿Oye y donde se encuentra Sessho… - Kagome fue detenida, la mano del Hanyou tapo la boca de esta impidiéndole emitir sonido alguno-

-¿Huh?- Lin no comprendía que sucedía –

Todos lograron mantenerse al corriente con la situación de la chica, llegaron a un acuerdo de silencio "sacarían a Sesshomaru de la vida de la chica "tan solo por un tiempo, para que esta se sintiera mejor, después ella sola hablaría de lo sucedido

-Bien ahora será más sencilla mi tarea, que estúpidos son todos- Ryouhei reía ya que su plan había recibido algunas cuantas mejoras y todo marchaba perfectamente, si que se estaba divirtiendo-

_**CONTINUARA…**_

De la autora:

Heeeemmm pues que puedo decirles ohhhh si! Hice 8 hojas en Word uff, pero espero que con esto ya más o menos se den una idea de cómo estuvo el asunto en sí, ¿Por qué les pido que lean los Flashback? Porque uno acostumbra que en los flashback leemos una parte ya repetida de la historia y pues nos la saltamos hehe por eso bueno al menos yo lo he hecho que mala lectora soy . Pero que creen esta historia ya estará entrando a la etapa final, no sé cómo cuantos capítulos faltan pero considero que ya llegaremos al fin dentro de algunos más, me costó un poco de trabajo la redacción de este cap. en especial, así que déjenme su vital opinión ya que necesito saber si me di a entender.

Un saludote a esos mis lectores, que aunque no me dejen su review están al pendiente de esta historia, así que un abrazote a ti amigo, si tú que lees esto.

Ahora un besote a _**lisa, Guest, serena tsukino chiba **_por dejarme sus emocionantes reviews :3 y un saludo especial a _**COco**_ por sus buenos deseos sobre mi salud cuídense muchote nos leemos en el siguiente cap.


	12. 12- Enamorada de Inuyasha

12.- "Enamorada de Inuyasha"

La joven Youkai no paraba de molestar al pequeño Jaken

—Déjame en paz estúpida que crees que estás haciendo, no soy tu maldito juguete —Jaken estaba al borde, recordaba que también era molestado por Lin pero de alguna forma le gustaba más que aquella humana le molestara en lugar de Yashiro

—Que debilucho eres de verdad — exclamo algo hastiada

Sesshomaru volvía de aquel encuentro con los ancianos Totosai y Myoga; al toparse frente a frente con Yashiro mostro una mirada de repudio, estaba claro que la presencia de la mujer en ese lugar le era molesta

—¿Planeas quedarte aquí? —preguntó cortante el Youkai

—Llegas tarde Sesshomaru, ¿Arreglaste tus asuntos? —respondió la joven Youkai evadiendo la anterior pregunta

Sesshomaru la miro desafiante, Yashiro propasaba la línea , no eran asuntos que fuesen de su incumbencia; había acabado con la poca normalidad que había en su vida ya que le había arrebatado a Lin y ahora pretendía saber cada minucioso detalle de las acciones que hacia

—Sabes que tu vida depende de la humana que ronda sola por algún lugar de esta maldita tierra ¿Cierto? —Sesshomaru la tomo fuertemente del brazo y la miro amenazante—, mantén tu distancia porque estoy dispuesto a eliminarte aunque ella este de por medio— El Youkai había perdido la paciencia, por supuesto que no pondría la vida de Lin en riesgo más de lo que se encontraba en aquel momento, pero tenía que evitar que Yashiro hiciese otra movida peligrosa, si esta se enterara de que está a punto de encontrar la solución a aquel difícil problema, seguramente se enfurecería y acabaría con la vida de Lin en menos de un segundo

Un enorme Youkai con forma de perro descendió del cielo interrumpiendo aquella escena

—Amo —Expreso el Youkai una vez reincorporado en su forma humana e hincándose ante Sesshomaru

—¿A que has venido y quien te envía? —respondió el peli plata

—Me envía la gran señora y solicita su presencia y la de sus acompañantes en el palacio —aquel mensajero se puso de pie—, eso es todo me retiro, con su permiso —hizo una reverencia, tomó su verdadera forma y subió a las alturas

Sesshomaru tenía una mirada atónita, deseaba que su madre no estuviese al tanto de su situación y que aquel llamado fuese solo un estúpida coincidencia, sin embargo había llamado a sus acompañantes también, seguramente algo tramaba.

—Parece que tu madre quiere conocerme ¿No Sesshomaru? —expreso con un tono de voz algo seductor y rozando con su dedo la mejilla del Youkai— Sin duda será emocionante así que no voy a perdérmelo —Yashiro tomo aquella forma de perro y se dirigió al palacio a una impactante velocidad, Sesshomaru iba tras ella tratando de impedir que esta llegara con la gran Youkai que era su madre, algo muy atrás viajaban igualmente Ah-Un y Jaken tratando de alcanzarlos.

Sesshomaru finalmente alcanzo a la joven Youkai sin embargo ambos cayeron desde algunos metros lejos del suelo y aterrizaron dolorosamente, el Youkai sostenía los brazos de Yashiro contra el césped, él se encontraba sobre el cuerpo de la chica

—No lo hagas — le dijo algo exhausto, la bella Youkai esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

—No creí que algún día llegaras a actuar de esa manera hijo, has cambiado bastante —Sesshomaru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, no se había percatado de que habían aterrizado justo en el jardín del palacio y que su madre los estaba observando, trago en seco y se puso de pie inmediatamente miro a Yashiro con el seño fruncido como de costumbre— Pensé que no vendrías — retomo tranquilamente

—No pensaba hacerlo

—Pero que hijo tan desconsiderado tengo, no puede ser que no tenga deseos de venir a ver a su pobre madre que tanto se preocupa por el —exclamo bastante seria

—¿Cuál es tu propósito? —exclamó Sesshomaru yendo directo al grano

—Veo que por fin te casaras, ya que has traído a una bella joven contigo, entremos para que charlemos mejor — Irasue tomo la mano de Yashiro entre las suyas, después se dirigió dentro del enorme complejo, Sesshomaru estaba más que furioso, sin embargo no podía decir o hacer nada al respecto

Una vez sentada en aquel enorme sillón rojo aterciopelado continúo con su cometido

—Dime tu nombre —dirigiéndose a la joven

—Me llamo Inoue Yashiro —haciendo una pequeña reverencia

—Lacayo —dirigiéndose a un joven sirviente— , muéstrenle su habitación a la futura mujer de mi hijo, evidentemente Yashiro se moría de la alegría, ya que la madre de Sesshomaru aceptaba la relación autoimpuesta por ella misma, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su amado le perteneciera solo a ella

Sesshomaru solo emitió un quejido en tono de enojo, no se atrevía a mirar a su propia madre a los ojos estaba realmente furioso, Irasue lo miraba atenta; una vez que Yashiro los dejo solos la gran Youkai se dirigió a su hijo

—¿Por qué no has dicho palabra alguna?, ¿Acaso no te incomoda la situación?

—¿Eso es de lo que quieres hablarme?, si es así me largo de una vez —Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ala de su madre, justo en esos momentos abordaron al castillo los sirvientes del Youkai.

—A-amo Sesshomaru —exclamo el pequeño Jaken con aquella voz siempre torpe

—Veo que has llegado pequeñito verde —tal parece que Irasue olvidaba su nombre a propósito—

—¡Es Jaken, mi nombre es Jak…

—Vámonos de aquí Jaken —Interrumpió Sesshomaru retomando el paso nuevamente

—Están contigo el Dragon, el pequeñito verde pero… ¿ donde está la humana? —Irasue miro a Sesshomaru, sabía que era un golpe para bajo para él, pero era la única forma de mantenerlo en ese lugar; funcionó perfectamente Sesshomaru paró en seco apretando los puños—, supongo que para estas alturas la humana ya ha crecido lo suficiente , ¿Por qué no viene contigo?, ¿Acaso decidiste devorarla de una vez por todas?, si es así es un lastima yo quería ver lo hermosa que se ha puesto

—¿Qué es lo que sabes? —Finalmente Sesshomaru la miro a los ojos, era lógico que Irasue supiera almo más de lo que aparentaba

—Lo suficiente para decirte que has fracasado

—No necesitaba oírlo de tu parte

—Sesshomaru siempre he considerado tu habilidad de resolver aquellos conflictos que se te presentan, lo haces de una forma algo peculiar, y realmente me tiene anonadada que no hayas podido hacer nada por la humana que supuestamente estaría a tu lado —Irasue lo miraba seria y tranquila, tenía un tono algo burlesco

—¿A que me lleva toda esta conversación sin sentido?, hablaras de una vez o seguirás recalcando mis errores

—Tienes toda la razón, pero aun siendo tan meticuloso en tus asuntos no me sorprende que no sepas que tu madre pertenece al linaje Daiyokai perro, siendo una de las tres demonesas más fuertes en esta tierra, y recalco que no me sorprende que no sepas ese tipo de cosas acerca de tus padres, ya que Inu No Taisho ha estado jugando contigo aún después de haber muerto, dejándome extrañas peticiones para continuar con su cometido— dijo indiferente

Sesshomaru presentaba ese semblante inalterable, su mente era un remolino der ideas

—¿Deseas saber cómo sacar la piedra Hisa? —Continúo la Youkai

—¿Qué quieres a cambio? —Sesshomaru sabía que algo tendría que estar de por medio para que ella decidiese ayudarlo

—Deseo más que nada tu felicidad, la última vez deseabas volver a la vida a aquella simple humana, armaste todo un alboroto por ella, incluso estabas triste algo muy extraño de tu parte; ¿Qué te pido a cambio?, solo que puedas resistir todo el dolor que le vas a causar, realmente desearas no haber encontrado la solución a todo esto

Jaken ahora estaba al tanto de la situación, por lo cual no emitía palabra alguna; el Youkai verde se encontraba en completo shock, los pensamientos inundaban su mente, de alguna forma sabía que su amo no se desharía de Lin así de la noche a la mañana, todo era cumpla de Yashiro le había hecho algo a Lin y su vida corría peligro

—La forma de sustraer la joya es tan simple y sencilla, puedes hacerlo de la misma manera en la que extrajiste la perla negra de la derecha del ojo del Hanyou, el problema es destruir la barrera de energía —decía mientras bostezaba— necesitas de alguien que sea capaz de manejar ese tipo de energía, alguien como aquella sacerdotisa que creo a Shikón, o de aquella otra que fue guardiana de la misma piedra hace 60 años

—(_Seguramente se trata de Kikyo) —_pensó Sesshomaru

—Sin embargo ambas perecieron hace ya algún tiempo, y necesitas de ese poder espiritual para quebrantar el escudo, debes saber que al usar esa técnica no requeríamos de algún sacerdote o algo semejante, ya que generalmente apresábamos a la víctima hasta su muerte y nunca la dejábamos en libertad. Tu única opción Sesshomaru, ya sabes dónde encontrarla, se trata de la reencarnación de la ultima guardiana de Shikón, no creo que se niegue a hacerlo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Kagome

—¿Huh?, Oh eres tu Inuyasha ¿Que quieres? —Kagome recolectaba algunas plantas y vegetales para preparar la comida

—Sabes Kagome extraño la comida ninja —dijo mientras se acercaba sus labios al oído de la mujer

—No puedo volver por esa comida Inuyasha te lo he dicho muchas veces, además ¿Mi comida no es lo suficientemente buena para ti?

—Lo que sucede es que en verdad sabía bien la sopa ninja y pues…

— ¡Abajo! —Grito la bella mujer de cabellera azabache, de un momento a otro Inuyasha se incrustaba en la tierra —Jamás cambiaras Inuyasha exclamó mientras se alejaba del lugar

—Algún día vas a matarme Kagome, ¡Espera! No me dejes aquí, ¡Maldición! —Inuyasha se levantaba dolorosamente del suelo, dio media vuelta pero su mirada dio con una joven que corría hacia el bosque del árbol sagrado— ¿Lin? —El Hanyou decidió seguirla

Una vez que logro encontrarla, la chica se encontraba justo a un lado del pozo por el cual Kagome había cruzado, cerraba los ojos; Inuyasha se coloco frente a ella

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —exclamo mientras tocaba la nariz de la chica con su dedo índice, obligándola a abrir los ojos

Lin se quedo sin palabras Inuyasha le hacía sentir demasiado nerviosa, su rostro se torno inmediatamente de un color rosado

—¿Te sientes bien?, estas toda roja —al parecer Inuyasha no se había percatado del efecto que causo en ella, acerco lentamente su rostro curioso al de la joven, en busca de una señal evidente de enfermedad, Lin temblaba, el peli plata estaba demasiado cerca, fue en eso momentos cuando Inuyasha se percato de lo que estaba sucediendo, el al igual que Lin se sonrojo completamente. —Yo-yo lo siento— articulo difícilmente

—Inuyasha —La chica llamo al Hanyou

—¿Qué suce… —El Hanyou no termino de hablar ya que se sorprendió al ver que la joven lo abrazaba dulcemente

—Yo- yo —Lin no podía hablar claramente —Yo te amo— espetó inesperadamente, esperando que aquel abrazo proporcionado por ella fuese correspondido de la misma manera. Inuyasha rodeo a Lin con los brazos.

Aquellos frescos vegetales rodaban por el césped, esparcidos alrededor de aquel canasto hecho torpemente a mano, las lagrimas se derramaban por las mejillas de aquella mujer de pelo azabache, no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto y lo que sus oídos habían escuchado claramente, se retiro del lugar, aquella escena era idéntica a aquella vez cuando Kikyo se encontraba con Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué?

Kagome volvía a la aldea, no se sentía bien, ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo esto?, ¿Inuyasha sería capaz de hacerle algo así a ella y a su hija?

—Mamá, mamá —Una pequeña chiquilla tiraba de las ropas de Kagome

—¿Qué sucede? —le respondió dulcemente a la niña

—Kohaku onii-san me llevara a dar un paseo ¿Me dejarías ir mamá?

—Claro ten mucho cuidado y espero que regreses pronto —le dijo a la pequeña peli plata mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Kagome quería alejarse de todo, se sentía tan deprimida, se preguntaba porque no había hecho algo al respecto cuando los vio juntos, pero su única respuesta es que se quedo sin palabras, camino rio abajo, cuando finalmente llego a un lugar apropiado donde nadie pudiese mirarla se desnudo y entro a la confortable y fresca agua de aquel rio.

—Demonios Kagome eres una perdedora, tiene que haber una razón para todo esto, Inuyasha no lo haría mucho menos Lin —Trataba de animarse a sí misma— eres la más estúpida de todas Kagome —decía mientras se tapaba los ojos con las manos; un ruido la asusto, al parecer del otro lado de la roca que se encontraba a sus espaldas alguien o algo había ingresado al agua, la peli azabache decidió verificar que no se tratara de un mirón sus pies caminaban por aquellas resbaladizas rocas que se encontraban sumergidas en el agua, con sus manos se apoyaba de la piedra, asomó su rostro detrás de la misma para descubrir que se trataba ni más ni menos que de …

—_Lin —_susurro la sacerdotisa, al parecer Lin había tenido la misma idea de tomar un baño justo en ese instante y se encontraba desnuda y sumergida en el agua al igual que ella

Kagome se acerco lentamente deseaba tanto gritarle o reclamarle a la otra chica por lo sucedido sin embargo no se atrevía, con suma delicadeza poso su mano en el hombro de Lin para llamar su atención, lamentablemente no esperaba nada de lo que sucedería, al tocar el hombro de Lin puedo percatarse inmediatamente de todo aquel miasma que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de la chica, así mismo pudo sentir la presencia de la piedra Hisa, sin embargo no pudo reaccionar ya que Lin tomo su brazo fuertemente y lo aparto de su cuerpo, realmente estaba lastimando a Kagome, con su otra mano libre Lin tomo del cuello a la mujer, su fuerza era increíble; Kagome pudo notar aquella falta de brillo en los ojos de la huérfana, no había inmutación alguna en su rostro, en ese instante recordó justamente la expresión perdida que tenia Kohaku en la mirada cuando era controlado por Naraku; Kagome se estaba asfixiando el vital aire se le agotaba, Lin la sumergió dentro del agua sin soltarla, Kagome luchaba por liberarse pero no podía hacer nada, se zarandeaba dentro del agua tratando de soltar el agarre que le era propinado, no podía apoyarse con los pies para salir, su visión era borrosa el aire ya se le había agotado, dejo de moverse, sus manos comenzaron a flotar dentro del agua, tal parecía que su vida se había ido, en el último instante movió su mano lentamente y la coloco en el abdomen de Lin libero una enorme energía que choco contra el cuerpo de la bella joven, en ese momento el agarre fue disuelto pero Kagome no tenía fuerzas para salir del liquido que la aplastaba, finalmente cerró los ojos.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Su respiración era lenta, podía sentir una brisa que jugaba en su cuello, no tenia frio y aún había sol, este ultimo la obligo a abrir los ojos, su visión se encontraba algo borrosa pero poco a apoco se fue recuperando, se levanto lentamente y miro un poco, se encontraba en la orilla del rio, Kagome se percato de que alguien la observaba.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunto aquella voz varonil

—¿Sesshomaru?, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?— El Youkai alejo la mirada de ella, Kagome no entendía que sucedía, hasta que sintió frio en su pecho fue cuando se percato de que estaba desnuda, su rostro se torno de un color rojo intenso, inmediatamente se cubrió con la estola del Youkai que estaba a un lado de ella, al parecer esta le había cubierto mientras estaba dormida —Lo-lo siento dijo bastante apenada.

—Encontré esto algunos pasos más allá —respondió Sesshomaru dándole sus ropas a la mujer, esta las recibió y en un santiamén fue a cambiarse

—Muchas gracias por salvarme —dijo la bella mujer inmediatamente después de volver e hizo una reverencia en forma de agradecimiento —Pero dime de una vez que le sucede a Lin, explícame que puedo hacer para que vuelva a ser la de antes, casi me mata y ella no sería capaz, dime ¿Por qué la abandonaste?

Sesshomaru se sorprendió de que la humana fuese tan directa, de que se haya percatado en un instante de la situación de Lin

—Abandonarla fue mi último recurso, no tengo por que decirte todo lo que sucedió sin embargo vengo a pedirte tu…

—Considéralo como el pago por haber salvado mi vida así que dime que es lo que necesitas —interrumpió Kagome al ver la enorme pausa que hacia el Youkai, ella sabía que Sesshomaru tenía demasiado orgullo y pedir la ayuda de una humana era difícil

—El escudo que posee la piedra dentro del cuerpo de Lin —Continuo el peli plata—, es inquebrantable por cualquier Youkai o un simple humano, sin embargo tú posees toda la energía pura posible para eliminarlo así como también puedes purificar el miasma que se encuentra dentro de su cuerpo, yo tuve que hacer que me olvidara para que aquel veneno dejara de fluir matándola por dentro —Sesshomaru se detuvo al ver a la sacerdotisa cabizbaja

—Yo-yo lo hare —contesto Kagome con voz temblorosa, su animo cambio nuevamente, la razón era aquel recuerdo de Lin e Inuyasha juntos. Kagome dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse quería acabar con todo eso de una buena vez

—¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas razones para hacer esto? —Sesshomaru la tomaba por el brazo

—Lin… Lin, ella le ha dicho a Inuyasha que lo ama, e Inuyasha ha aceptado sus sentimientos —dijo aún cabizbaja. Aquello fue un golpe duro para Sesshomaru quien no podía creer las palabras de la sacerdotisa— quiero acabar con esto, me duele tanto

Sesshomaru soltó a la peli azabache, y suspiro profundamente

—La llevare al pozo ahí podrás encargarte del resto, no entres a la aldea ya que Inuyasha no sabe nada de esto, creerá todo lo contrario de lo que vienes a hacer, seguramente ya sabe que estas aquí —Kagome se marcho del lugar y Sesshomaru se dirigió al pozo para esperar por ella

-0-0-0-

—¡Lin!, ¡Lin! —la sacerdotisa llamaba efusivamente a la joven, no podía encontrarla por ningún lado desde lo sucedido en el rio— Kaede ¿Has visto a Lin? —Preguntaba a la gentil anciana que se encontraba jugando con los niños pequeños de la aldea— Es que no puedo hallarla por ningún lado

—Me temo que no Kagome, desde la mañana que no la veo, no puedo decirte donde esta

—Gracias —Kagome se adentro en el bosque de Inuyasha, así le llamaban a aquel bosque cuando el Hanyou permanecía sellado al árbol sagrado— ¡Lin!, ¡Lin!, _Aparece, aparece _—Kagome seguía gritando; de repente un ruido llamo su atención, entre unos arbustos que se encontraban a sus espaldas había alguien— ¡Lin! — exclamó aliviada, pero para su mala suerte la joven huérfana se encontraba muy mal, se encontraba vomitando, sus dedos estaban clavados en la tierra, tocia demasiado y las lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas

—Ka… Kagome —pronuncio difícilmente— Yo… yo... perdóname. ¡Kagome! ¡Ayúdame por favor! —grito fuertemente la bella chica

La sacerdotisa pudo ver de vuelta el brillo en los ojos de la joven, y recordó el ataque que le dio a esta, libero tanta energía que seguramente pudo dañar la barrera que protegía la joya y esto pudo traer de vuelta a Lin; sin embargo no fue suficiente para eliminarlo por completo y Lin volvió a su estado en trance, la sacerdotisa la tomo de la mano y la llevo corriendo hasta el pozo, por alguna razón no la había atacado como anteriormente lo había hecho, seguramente porque se encontraba demasiado débil para hacerlo, o la verdadera Lin luchaba en su interior por recuperar el control de su cuerpo. Pudo divisar a Sesshomaru, este se acerco inmediatamente a ayudarla.

—No he roto la barrera de la joya aún, permíteme hacerlo —ambos recostaron a Lin en el suelo boca abajo, Kagome coloco sus manos en la espalda de la chica y comenzó a liberar una cantidad impresionante de energía, cerro sus ojos y se concentro plenamente en lo que hacía, la joven parecía no inmutarse— En cuanto el sello este roto tienes que sacar la piedra de su cuerpo inmediatamente, ya que esta puede reaccionar ante el peligro matando a Lin— Kagome daba explicaciones al Youkai quien estaba decidido y sumamente preocupado por su protegida— ¡Ahora! Exclamó la sacerdotisa cuando una luz verde rodeo a Lin por completo, eso indicaba que el escudo se había roto, y tal como predijo Kagome la piedra comenzó a liberar cantidades innumerables de miasma dentro del cuerpo de la chica.

Sesshomaru la levantó y la colocó de pie frente a él, esta apenas se mantenía así que la sostuvo entre sus brazos, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos pero perdidos en un punto indefinido

—_Vuelve Lin —_exclamó el Youkai en un pequeño susurro, acto seguido posiciono su mano derecha detrás de la espalda de la joven; de sus dedos medio e índice comenzó a desprenderse un pequeño rayo de energía este se introdujo en el cuerpo de Lin al hacer contacto con la piedra Hisa comenzó el dolor.

Lin recobro el conocimiento, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y exhalo fuertemente, sintió como si algo se clavase en su espalda, el dolor comenzó a crecer a una velocidad increíble, la chica no dejaba de gritar; Inuyasha apareció en ese preciso instante corría a una velocidad increíble, desenfundo a Tessaiga y se dispuso a acabar con la vida de Sesshomaru, cuando estaba a punto de dar por hecho su ataque Kagome se interpuso en su camino

—¡Detente Inuyasha! —este no le prestó atención y la rodeo ágilmente— ¡Abajo! —Inuyasha aterrizo dolorosamente en el suelo

—¡Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha! ¡Ayúdame! —Lin gritaba desesperadamente

El Hanyou se puso de pie sin emitir palabra alguna, estaba dispuesto a salvar a la joven, Kagome al ver su reacción le propino una bofetada.

—¿Qué pasa contigo Inuyasha?, ¿Por qué me haces esto?, ¿Pretendes irte con Lin ahora? —Dijo cabizbaja la sacerdotisa—

—Kagome —respondió sombrado el Hanyou— ¿De que rayos hablas?, ¡se trata de Lin!, ese infeliz de Sesshomaru…

—Te vi en el bosque con ella, así que no mientas —interrumpió

—Te equivocas Kagome —Inuyasha se acerco a ella— Jamás te haría algo así, correspondí a aquello que me había dicho en ese instante porque sabía que no se trataba de ella, pude percatar el intenso aroma del veneno en su cuerpo, cuando iba a averiguar de que se trataba me ataco y huyo así que no pude detenerla, pero a pesar de ello no permitiré que ese imbécil le vuelva a hacer algo, antes lo matare y la traeré de vuelta —blandió nuevamente su espada y se dispuso a atacar—

—No lo hagas —Kagome lo miro a los ojos— Ella estará bien, confía en mí —Inuyasha se resistió a atacar, debía confiar en su esposa

Sacar la piedra Hisa se estaba complicando para Sesshomaru, Lin lloraba desesperadamente, sus gritos eran tan fuertes que parecía que su garganta se desgarraría, sus uñas se enterraban en el brazo de Sesshomaru provocándole sangrado, el Youkai quería detenerse

—¡Déjame en paz, te lo ruego!, ¡Déjame! —Un grito más desgarrador que el anterior surgía, los ojos de Lin comenzaron a cerrarse, su vida se había agotado, cuando Sesshomaru estuvo a punto de darse por vencido la piedra cedió y salió expulsada del cuerpo de la chica, cayó al suelo, se encontraba rodeada de un aura maligna, Kagome la tomo en sus manos y la destruyó inmediatamente.

Sesshomaru se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo con Lin en sus brazos, la abrazo fuertemente, su respiración era agitada, el también se encontraba exhausto, apretó la cabeza de la chica contra su hombro y bajo la mirada. Lin tenía abiertos los ojos parecían sin vida sin embargo podía escucharse su débil respiración

—Puedes dejar que descanse en la aldea, ahí purificare el miasma en su cuerpo y podrán irse —dijo Kagome amablemente a Sesshomaru

—Puedo llevarla por ti —dijo Inuyasha en un intento de amabilidad hacia su hermano

El Youkai se puso de pie, cargo en sus fornidos brazos a su protegida y se puso en marcha a la aldea, estaba claro que no deseaba ayuda de Inuyasha, lo que hizo que este se enfadara.

La recostó en un futón improvisado dentro de la choza de Kaede y salió del lugar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

El Youkai miraba las marcas que Lin le había dejado en el brazo, a pesar de todo no le dolía demasiado, con su dedo repasaba cada una de ellas, la piel de su antebrazo estaba demasiado lastimada, pero no se preocupaba ya que no tardaría en sanar, habían pasado 2 días desde lo ocurrido, Sesshomaru se encontraba en el bosque recostado en un árbol, esperaba a que Lin se encontrara mejor en ese lugar ya que no le agradaba mucho esperar en la aldea, se había negado a que Kagome curara sus heridas, y a recibir cualquier tipo de alimento de su parte, Kagome perdió la paciencia y las últimas palabras que escuchó de la sacerdotisa fueron "ella estará bien"; Sesshomaru dio un fuerte suspiro y cerró los ojos. Sintió como dos manos femeninas tocaban su brazo con un pequeño trapo húmedo.

—Te dije que no necesitaba tus cuidados —respondió con los ojos cerrados como si se tratara de Kagome

—Yo creo que si —respondió una dulce voz, Sesshomaru mostro rápidamente aquellos enormes orbes dorados y los fijo en el rostro de la chica

—_Lin_

—Lamento todo esto Sesshomaru-sama —refiriéndose a las marcas en el brazo del Youkai— mi deseo más grande era permanecer a su lado, me siento un poco culpable por lo que ha sucedido, yo debería quedarme aquí y no seguir mas con usted, no puedo permanecer justo a usted si no lo desea, tal vez con el tiempo pueda corresponder a los sentimientos de alguien más —exclamó cabizbaja, aún le dolía lo que había sucedido, pero no podía obligar a nadie a quererla, se puso de pie dispuesta a marcharse— Inuyasha me ha dicho que…

—No puedes —La detuvo Sesshomaru— no puedes irte, tu vida dependía de ello, por eso tuve que hacerlo, no podía dejarte morir; entiende tú no puedes amar a nadie mas —Sesshomaru la miro bastante enojado, se le notaba nervioso

—¿Por qué hace esto?

—Porque no quiero que ningún humano se te acerque, porque no quiero que Inuyasha te mire nuevamente —Sesshomaru abrazo a Lin y continuo— porque no quiero perderte, porque quiero que estés a mi lado para siempre, porque te amo Lin.

La chica se quedo sin palabras, el aliento se le fue por completo, el viento jugueteo entre ellos como si estuviese contento

—Es una pena que no me agraden los finales felices, si no son para mí claro —Ryouhei clavo la punta de una lanza en la espalda baja de Sesshomaru, tomo a Lin violentamente y la arrastro hacia él— ahora el juego es más interesante Sesshomaru es tiempo de la venganza y juro que va a dolerte más que ahora Sesshomaru —Ryouhei tomo el rostro de Lin y lo lamio desde el mentón hasta la mejilla, el peli plata enfureció totalmente— Veamos si eres tan bueno como alardeas —agrego el peli azabache con una mirada entre desafío y locura, y una risa efusiva— ¡Juguemos!...

_**CONTINUARA…**_

De la autora:

Gomene por la actualización retardada, la escuela me tiene al máximo. Bien con respecto al capítulo ¿Qué les pareció? Rompí mi record de escritura 11 hojas en Word n.n', espero haya sido de su agrado.

Ahora les respondo, las actualizaciones son cada 10 días pero me he estado demorando últimamente así que lo siento enserio quiero respetar el límite de tiempo que les informe al inicio pero hay muchas cosas por hacer, no me he tardado más de 1 mes en actualizar creo, pero aun así considero que es una falta de respeto para ustedes así que la fecha de actualización queda algo indefinida por el momento.

Les envío un gran abrazo a los increíbles lectores que están al pendiente de esta historia un beso enorme a _**Guest,**__** lisa, **__**COco, **__**serena tsukino chiba**__**, a **__**hadeyn-chan**_ y por supuesto a _**Sake's Evil22**_claro que te respondo amig , sabes esta es la primer historia que he hecho o redactado y tu review me ha servido bastante, la verdad no tenía ni idea de cómo usar el guión, me alegra no andar tan perdida, claro que tomare tu consejo porque es importante gracias por proporcionarme el "000 Instructivo de DZ del GE" doy el crédito a tu esplendido foro ;), estaremos en contacto n.n

Muchas gracias por sus reviews amigos esta historia estará llegando a su fin, pero lo bueno solo viene hasta el final ;) cuídense muchote nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	13. 13- Batalla final

13.- "Batalla final"

…

— Veamos si eres tan bueno como alardeas —agregó el peli azabache con una mirada entre desafío y locura, y una risa efusiva— ¡Juguemos!...

Ryouhei lanzo a Lin al aire y la selló en una esfera de energía evitando que esta saliese de ella, acto seguido se transformó en un ave fénix de enorme tamaño toda envuelta en llamas, con los ojos completamente negros y perdidos en la nada, se elevo en el cielo tomando en su pata aquella esfera con Lin dentro, Sesshomaru inmediatamente desenfundo a Bakusaiga y se lanzó hacia aquella bestia alada; no perdería a Lin de ninguna manera, blandió su espada una y otra vez, pero el fénix lograba evadir cada uno de sus ataques a una gran velocidad, Ryouhei contraataco escupiendo poderosas llamaradas acompañadas de un remolino de energía. Inuyasha se encontraba en la aldea junto a Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Kohaku ninguno se percataba aún de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Vamos Sesshomaru —con un tono de voz completamente diferente y más malévolo— ¿no te diviertes?, hagámoslo mas interesante y traigamos al asqueroso Hanyou a su muerte —El Youkai de fuego se dirigió a impresionante velocidad hacia la aldea, voló entre las pequeñas chozas destrozando cada una y dejándolas arder en el fuego ante su paso— ¡Vamos asquerosa rata Hanyou sal de donde quiera que estés! —exclamó furioso

— ¡Maldito bastardo acabare contigo! —Grito Inuyasha, quien ayudaba a Kagome, a su hija y a la señora Kaede a salir de los escombros

—¡Ven por mi imbécil! —arremetió Ryouhei dándose media vuelta y volando rápidamente

El Youkai de fuego se apresuro para llegar al lugar donde tenía planeado aniquilar a todos, sin embargo de un momento a otro sintió un punzante dolor atravesar su cuerpo, Sesshomaru había incrustado a Bakusaiga en la espalda de aquella enorme ave, estaba a punto de atacar con aquel poder que carcome el interior de cualquiera pero Ryouhei cayó al suelo súbitamente.

—¿Eso es todo Sesshomaru?, creí que eras mas fuerte —dijo una vez en el suelo y después de haber recuperado su forma humana— dicen que solo tomas tu verdadera forma cuando consideras que tu enemigo es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, eso quiere decir que no me consideras buen oponente ¿cierto?

—¿Dónde está? —pregunto furioso el paradero de su protegida al no verla en el lugar

—Oh te refieres a ella — el peli azabache chasqueo los dedos y Lin apareció frente a ellos con una mirada algo aterrada

—¡Sesshomaru-sama! —exclamo al hacer contacto visual con el Youkai, pero fue atraída inmediatamente hasta los brazos de Ryouhei sin poder moverse ni un poco

Sesshomaru permanecía alerta no podía acercarse a la joven mujer ya que el otro seria más veloz y la acabaría en un segundo.

—Veamos si ahora… —Ryouhei no termino de hablar y beso a Lin apasionadamente en la boca, la chica no podía moverse, rechazaba y le asqueaba completamente aquel contacto, Ryouhei paso su lengua nuevamente desde la comisura de los labios hasta la mejilla— Y ahora… ¿soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti Sesshoma…

—Estás muerto —respondió lleno de ira

El peli plata tenía los ojos completamente rojos y en menos de un minuto se había lanzado a Ryouhei con aquella verdadera forma Youkai que le caracterizaba, el Youkai de fuego volvió a reírse, tomo nuevamente su forma de ave y comenzó la persecución

-0-0-0-

—¡Kagome!, ¿Estás bien?

—Si Inuyasha debemos poner a los niños a salvo…

—Yo me encargare de ello —interrumpió Kohaku para segundos más tarde salir de ahí

—Y nosotros iremos por el Inuyasha —continuo la peli azabache

—¿Estás loca?, no es como antes además el maldito…

—Inuyasha…

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Abajo!

—¿No se olvidaran de nosotros o sí? —interfirió la exterminadora con su antiguo traje puesto y su implacable Hiraikotsu, junto a su marido el monje y la salvaje Kirara

—¡¿Tu también Sango?! —respondió Inuyasha sorprendido

—Oye imbécil yo también vengo con ella —dijo el monje golpeando la cabeza de Inuyasha—

—Bien en ese caso ya estamos listos vámonos inmediatamente —Kagome lucia decidida; volvería a luchar nuevamente

—Oye amor te dije que ese traje te sigue quedando de maravilla, sigues siendo la misma —Miroku frotaba alegremente su mano sobre el trasero de su esposa, quien aún conservaba su cuerpo en forma

—Y tú sigues siendo el mismo pervertido, ¡Idiota!, este no es el momento —bufó enojada dándole al monje una cachetada estruendosa

—Y esas cachetadas siguen siendo igual de dolorosas —se lamentaba el monje mientras se frotaba la mejilla

Finalmente se adentraron en el bosque guiados por los rastros de fuego, destrozos y aromas que habían dejado ambos Youkais en conflicto

—Maldito Sesshomaru no puede hacer nada bien —Se quejaba Inuyasha mientras corría a gran velocidad, evidentemente algo le preocupaba

Tras haber herido el ala del ave con algunos ataques, Sesshomaru aún no se daba por vencido, la sangre le hervía, con su mandíbula logro capturar el ala de Ryouhei, sin embargo este volvió a su forma humana para evitar el inminente ataque.

—¿Quieres esto? —Dijo Ryouhei apareciendo a Lin nuevamente ante él, la chica se encontraba encerrada de nueva cuenta en aquella esfera de energía, ven por el —dijo mirándolo retador; finalmente ambos se habían detenido justo a las afueras de un gran complejo de cuevas subterráneas, ese era el objetivo inicial del Youkai de fuego, ese era el lugar donde enterraría a Sesshomaru de por vida— ven por el sí lo deseas tanto— agregó

Ryouhei estaba suspendido en el aire, como si estuviese volando; manipulo la esfera que contenía a Lin y la elevo a una distancia un tanto superior a la de el, fue en esos momentos cuando se descuido por completo, Sesshomaru volvió a su forma humana y lanzó el ataque inminente, Bakusaiga desprendió una cantidad enorme de energía que levantaba la tierra a su paso, esta se dirigía justo a aquel Youkai de pelo azabache, impactaría con el a una velocidad increíble, todo era cuestión de segundos, finalmente todo acabaría.

Pero algo no estaba bien, de un momento a otro Ryouhei miro a Sesshomaru de una forma algo macabra, esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y movió su dedo índice en forma de negación, se hizo a un lado rápidamente y apareció a Lin encerrada en la esfera, justo delante del inminente torbellino de energía. Lin moriría por la mano de Sesshomaru, el peli plata se quedo inmóvil, todo fue tan rápido, ella ya no existiría mas y el no podía ser tan veloz como para impedir su muerte; negó ese hecho y se apresuro lo mas que pudo, extendió su brazo para alcanzarla pero no pudo hacerlo, los ojos de Lin se iluminaron con la luz del torbellino de energía que se dirigía hacia ella, el ataque de Sesshomaru arrasó con todo, se llevo cada árbol y animal a su paso, ya no quedo nada más.

—¿Qué sucede querida? —pregunto la gran señora con tono de aburrimiento

—Creo que bien ya lo sabes Irasue, ya que tu lo planeaste —respondió Yashiro realmente molesta

—Que desconsiderada eres, ahora que lo pienso no eres la adecuada para mi querido hijo —agregó totalmente seria

—Me importa poco lo que pienses, iré a acabar con esto de una vez

—Solo si puedes hacerlo—respondió Irasue

Yashiro desapareció del castillo dejando un rayo detrás estaba furiosa

—Tanto alboroto por una humana —dijo la madre de Sesshomaru recargada en su brazo sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo

Una flecha ilumino su recorrido en el cielo, el polvo ocasionado por el desprendimiento de la tierra aun no se disipaba por completo, Sesshomaru no podía ver nada, tan solo siguió con la mirada aquella flecha que viajaba a su costado, ¿De dónde había salido? Se pregunto el Youkai; la cortina de polvo se abrió en dos e Inuyasha apareció en medio de esta con Lin en los brazos desde el otro extremo Kagome bajaba su arco, había acertado en el momento indicado, la flecha rompió aquella esfera que contenía a la bella joven haciéndola caer, Inuyasha la atrapó en esos momentos y se alejo velozmente del feroz ataque de Bakusaiga, Sesshomaru estaba aliviado, por un momento creyó que su protegida ya no existía mas.

—Así que viniste Hanyou, es una lástima que la humana no haya muerto, habría sido algo espectacular presenciar como Sesshomaru estallaba de ira y dolor, pero que se puede hacer —se lamentaba divertido el Youkai

—Maldito imbécil pagaras caro —Respondió Inuyasha mientras bajaba a Lin de sus brazos— Salgan de aquí Kagome —ordenó a su esposa

Sesshomaru tomo nuevamente su espada e Inuyasha desenfundo a Tessaiga, ambos corrieron a toda velocidad hacia su oponente y atacaron, la batalla comenzó nuevamente, Ryouhei retrocedía a propósito, poco a poco fueron ingresando dentro de las cuevas subterráneas se dirigían a su perdición; de un momento a otro Sesshomaru lanzó un ataque que iba dirigido a Ryouhei pero que seguramente lastimaría a Inuyasha.

—¡Idiota!, yo estoy de tu lado, ¿Planeas matarme? —bufo Inuyasha después de haber esquivado aquel golpe milagrosamente

—La única ventaja de que hayas venido, es que por fin podre acabar con ambos al mismo tiempo —dijo Sesshomaru

—Maldito, acabo de salvar a Lin hace un momento y así lo agradeces —arremetió furioso Inuyasha mientras atacaba a Ryouhei

—Tienes razón, eso te da puntos para no morir pronto, pero me temo que no son suficientes —respondió el Youkai

Fuera de las cuevas Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Lin estaban por marcharse pero una lluvia de estruendosos y peligrosos rayos comenzó a azotar la tierra, Yashiro apareció de la nada

—Ahora si acabare contigo — miro completamente desquiciada a Lin

Todos corrieron dentro de las cuevas en busca de protección

—¿Y quién es esa chiflada? —pregunto algo exhausta la exterminadora

—No tengo la menor idea —contesto Kagome algo exaltada

—Bueno… sucede que… —Lin hablaba algo insegura— ella es la causante de mi conflicto con Sesshomaru-sama

—¡Dios Lin! Donde conoces a estas personas —Sango grito para que le escucharan ya que los rayos azotaban las paredes de la cueva

—¡A un lado! —gritó Miroku, jalo fuertemente a Lin y a Sango ya que un ataque se dirigía justo a ellos

Un enorme estruendo se hizo presente en todo el complejo de cuevas, desorientando un poco a Inuyasha y a Sesshomaru. Justo al costado de Kagome había un enorme agujero en la pared, la chica estaba aliviada de que aquél agujero no estuviese en su cuerpo.

—¡Kagome!, ¿Estás bien? — grito desde el otro extremo la exterminadora

—¡Si vamos!

Los ataques seguían viniendo rápidamente, las tres mujeres subieron a Kirara, Miroku colocó un eficaz campo de energía, pronto los rayos dejaron de golpearlos

—Salgamos de aquí —Ordeno el monje— llevémosla a un lugar más espacioso, aquí no podremos hacer nada para derrotarla

El grupo decidió escabullirse por el agujero hecho en la pared, cada vez iban descendiendo más y más por el complejo de cuevas, finalmente llegaron a un espacio abierto.

—¿Me pregunto que cosa habrá escavado estas cuevas? —dijo Sango apantallada por el enorme espacio, justo más arriba pudieron ver a Inuyasha y Sesshomaru chocando sus espadas uno contra otro

—¡Dios!, esos dos nunca van a aprender —Reprochaba Kagome

—¡Maldito! Ya me harte de ti Sesshomaru, eres un imbécil —Inuyasha reclamaba enojado, ya que cada que Sesshomaru tenía la oportunidad atacaba al Hanyou de manera "accidental"

—No es mi problema que te interpongas en mi camino

—¡Cállense de una buena vez ambos! —Ryouhei desenfundo su espada la poderosa Hi no ken y lanzó una explosión hacia ambos hermanos —Llego la hora de su fin— Ryouhei tenía una expresión maniaca en el rostro

Sesshomaru vio venir el ataque, y arrojo a Inuyasha hasta el otro extremo del lugar apartándolo, el embate fue realmente poderoso y veloz, logro atravesar la armadura de Sesshomaru, iba a destruirlo, mas sin en cambio Tenseiga creó una barrera poderosa justo antes de que aquel choque traspasara el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, el humo se disipo dejando ver a un Sesshomaru algo agotado, Ryouhei volvería a atacar, lanzo un nuevo golpe de energía al peli plata

—¡Meidou Zangetsuha! —Un enorme orbe hacia el inframundo se abrió devorando aquel ataque de Ryouhei, Inuyasha había logrado detenerlo

—¡Terminemos con esto! —Inuyasha corrió velozmente hacia el Youkai de fuego dispuesto a arremeter contra él, mas sin en cambio, no pudo lograrlo ya que de la nada un rayo lo intercepto lanzándolo violentamente contra el suelo y provocándole la pérdida del conocimiento

—¿Así que decidiste venir después de todo?— el peli azabache la miró con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro y una mirada amenazante

—Tuve que hacerlo ya que no pudiste deshacerte de una humana

—No iba a matarla desde un inicio, ¿Acaso no te dije que la amaba? —dijo con tono irónico—

—Por supuesto, pero se suponía que la mantendrías lejos, eres un inútil, usarte no me sirvió de nada

—Eres tan ingenua Yashiro, es una lástima creí que eras un poco inteligente al menos, pero veo que no, me temo que aquí la única que fue usada fuiste tú, acaso crees que consideraría como compañera a una asquerosa rata humana, mi único objetivo es Sesshomaru y lo que más me interesa es todo el sufrimiento que puedo causarle, por eso, acepte ser parte de tu plan, tan solo por un momento, ya que te me hacías un poco interesante, pero después me aburriste

—Ya veo, en ese caso me encargare de mis asuntos y cuando estés agonizando, escupiré en tu rostro y te veré morir como el insecto que eres —le dijo retadoramente, Yashiro sabía que Ryouhei no era rival considerable para Sesshomaru y que el peli plata lo vencería en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

—En ese caso veamos quien escupe en el rostro de quien —arremetió el Youkai, en menos de un segundo Ryouhei lanzo un ataque a Yashiro, pero para su sorpresa esta lo esquivo eficazmente, Inoue era la Youkai más veloz y se lo había demostrado a su atacante

—No me vengas con tonterías, guárdate tus arranques para salvarte el pellejo —Yashiro desapareció del lugar, dejando perplejo al Youkai

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome no podía lograr verlo después del ataque de la mujer y gritaba su nombre realmente preocupada—

—Kagome, Inuyasha estará bien necesitamos salir de aquí —Lin tiraba del brazo de su amiga, deseaba hacerla entrar en razón

—Tenemos que averiguar si es cierto —La esposa del Hanyou se aferraba a la idea de ir a buscarlo, sin embargo todo el embrollo que había armado llamó la atención de Inoue quien logro divisar a Lin desde lo lejos

—Te tengo pequeño gusano —La peli plata lanzó una fuerte descarga al techo de las cuevas, haciendo que este cediera y dejando caer enormes pedazos de roca

—¡Sango! —el monje arrojo fuertemente a la exterminadora evitando que la roca la aplastase

—¡Miroku! —Sango se asusto al no ver al monje, pareciera que la roca lo hubiese aplastado— ¡Miroku! —exclamó nuevamente

—Larguémonos de aquí de una buena vez —dijo Miroku al salir milagrosamente detrás de la roca

—¡Kirara! —Llamaron al unísono

La exterminadora y el monje subieron rápidamente a la bestia, mientras Kagome y Lin trataban de refugiarse sin mucho éxito, las inmensas piedras trataban de aplastarlas, Sango maniobraba entre la letal lluvia que caía sobre ellos, evitando aquellos proyectiles, tomo a Kagome de un brazo y logro llevarla a la entrada de otro túnel poniéndola a salvo, se dirigió ágilmente hacia Lin, trataba de salvarla

—¡Oh no lo harás! —Yashiro grito fuertemente y elevó su brazo; el rayo incremento su tamaño dejando oír un horrible estruendo; desde lo alto, un enorme fragmento de la cueva cayó justo delante de Kirara y sus acompañantes impidiéndoles avanzar, la Youkai manipulo aquella enorme roca arrastrando peligrosamente a Miroku, Sango y Kirara, Kagome veía atónita la escena ya que la roca se dirigía justo a donde estaba ella. Al final todos quedaron aprisionados dentro del túnel, solo veían aquel firme muro que les impedía salir y rescatar a su compañera

Sesshomaru visualizo toda la escena, ahora Lin estaba sola con Yashiro, debía hacer algo y rápido; miró a Inuyasha pero este estaba tirado en el suelo, parecía que aún seguía inconsciente

—No tienes salida Sesshomaru, ¿Qué vas a hacer?— preguntó el Youkai de fuego

—Acabare contigo

El peli plata se abalanzo directo hacia Ryouhei, su velocidad fue imperceptible, Bakusaiga entraba una y otra vez en el cuerpo del peli azabache, su filosa hoja cortaba todo a su paso, la sangre comenzó a derramarse y de un momento a otro Ryouhei estaba acorralado contra la pared sin escapatoria alguna

—_Kasai_ —susurro el Youkai mientras reía algo débil por los ataques, acto seguido colocó su espada en el pecho de Sesshomaru, la poderosa Hi no ken se encargo del resto, los pies del oji dorado se arrastraron algunos metros más atrás, la fuerza de aquel ataque le hizo retroceder abruptamente, una llamarada envolvió a ambos Youkais creando una especie de barrera a su alrededor— De aquí no podrás salir Sesshomaru, es una pena que las cosas hayan resultado de esta manera— Ryouhei le guió con la mirada a Sesshomaru, dándole la indicación de que volteara

El peli plata trago en seco ya que al desviar su vista hacia donde se encontraba su protegida la veía suspendida en un abismo creado por la bruja de Yashiro, la tierra se había abierto y la caída terminaría en una muerte segura, lo único que sostenía a la humana era el brazo de aquella Youkai posicionado en su cuello; el tiempo paso demasiado lento, la mano de Inoue se abrió soltando el agarre

—_Lin_ —fue lo único que salió de la boca del peli plata ya que el aliento se le fue por completo; la chica desapareció, fue tragada por la oscuridad de aquel abismo, se había ido justo delante de Sesshomaru, y el estaba parado ahí sin hacer absolutamente nada, algo desgarró lo profundo de su pecho, tenía demasiado odio acumulado, el aire volvió a sus pulmones haciendo que el Youkai gritara fuertemente, desprendió un aura de batalla increíblemente poderosa.

Yashiro alzó la mirada hacia donde se encontraban ambos Youkais ya que aquel desgarrador grito resonó en toda la cueva, para su sorpresa lo único que pudo ver fue al Hanyou golpeándola justo en el estomago con el puño

—Maldita, vas a pagar —Escupió amenazantemente Inuyasha—

—No sabes cómo tratar a una mujer ¿cierto? —Yashiro se tocaba el abdomen, el golpe había sido tan fuerte que le había derribado

—A quien demonios le importa eso, tu casi me matas por eso terminare con esto antes de que tu lo hagas

Inuyasha comenzó una batalla con Yashiro, las cosas se habían puesto realmente difíciles, aquella bruja arremetía con infinidad de ataques y era lo suficientemente veloz para evadir incluso el portal hacia el inframundo producido por el Meidou Zanguetsuha, la paciencia de Inuyasha se estaba agotando de un momento a otro logro aprisionarla y causarle algo más de daño con aquellas lanzas de diamante, pero Yashiro al ver su muerte aproximarse con la poca fuerza que le quedaba hizo ceder el suelo bajo los pies de Inuyasha haciéndolo caer al abismo, al no ver más a su adversario la peli plata cerró los ojos estaba demasiado cansada y herida, derrotar a Inuyasha le robo casi todas sus energías.

-0-0-0-

—Mierda —Decía realmente preocupado— Mierda —sabía que si se soltaba caería a una muerte asegurada, sus fuerzas se habían agotado y colgaba con una mano en el precipicio, no lo lograría.

—¡Inuyasha! —Una chica grito su nombre algo desesperada

El Hanyou volteo a mirarla con el ojo medio cerrado, pero en ese instante sus fuerzas se acabaron y se soltó de aquella piedra, sorpresivamente, otra mano le tomó el brazo deteniendo así su caída. Por algún motivo Inuyasha sentía que volaba, así que dirigió su mirada hacia arriba para ver quien le sostenía

—Shi… Shippo, ¿Qué haces aquí? — pronunció agotado

—Estoy salvándote la vida acaso no lo vez tonto

—Gracias —dijo el Hanyou una vez colocado en el suelo por aquel pequeño Youkai con apariencia de un niño de 11 años

—¿Estás bien Inuyasha? —pregunto algo preocupada la chica

—Si Lin, ¿Dónde está Kagome? y ¿Por qué Shippo está aquí contigo?, más bien ¿Por qué demonios estamos parados en este cacho de piedra?

—Sucede que yo caí por aquí hace algo de tiempo al igual que tu, y Shippo apareció de la nada salvándome como lo hizo de la misma manera que contigo, pero sucede también que la entrada del pasaje que vez ahí—señaló con su mano— se cerró cuando la cueva empezó a colapsar dejándonos aquí sin poder volver

—Torpe —dijo Inuyasha tocando con su dedo la frente de Lin— En ese caso hagamos una salida — tomó a Tessaiga y abrió fácilmente otro túnel para poder escabullirse por ahí

—Inuyasha —Lin jaló un poco la manga del Hanyou para llamar su atención

—¿Huh?, ¿Qué sucede? — Inuyasha dio media vuelta para verla al rostro

—¿Dónde está Sesshomaru-sama?

—No lo sé Lin pero…

—Quiero verlo, necesito saber si él está bien —Interrumpió la chica— Necesito saberlo —Lin había tenido un mal presentimiento de todo lo que estaba sucediendo y temía por el bienestar de Sesshomaru

—Vamos a encontrarlo, a él y a Kagome —Inuyasha estaba preocupado, había visto aquella inmensa aura de batalla justo antes de atacar a Yashiro pero no se percato de quien era el poseedor de dicha energía de combate; el también tenía un mal presentimiento de todo ese asunto

—Saben, me afecta que ustedes vengan todos juntos a las batallas y se olviden de mí, yo desde hace mucho tiempo que los acompaño, y me parece un insulto de su parte —Shippo reprochaba

—Cállate enano, aun no tienes edad para esto

—Inuyasha, acabo de salvarte la vida eres un estúpido

—Me alegro de que hayas mejorado y ya no necesites esas ridículas transformaciones para poder volar, si no ambos estaríamos ahora realmente muertos, justo en el fondo de ese agujero

Los tres caminaban entre los túneles, de pronto se sintió algo parecido a un terremoto, dos individuos atravesaron las paredes rápidamente, no se podía ver quiénes eran ya que se esfumaron del lugar tal y como llegaron, aun así Inuyasha pudo percibir el aroma de su hermano, justo detrás de ellos aparecieron Kagome, Sango, Miroku y Kirara se les notaba algo heridos

—¡Kagome!

—¡Inuyasha!

—Tenemos que salir de aquí de inmediato, ella sigue viva, hemos tratado de detenerla con todo pero nada funciona —dijo algo apurado el monje

—Te refieres a… —El Hanyou fue interrumpido

—¡Tu! —Un grito de furia resonó por todo el lugar, Yashiro estallo en cólera al ver a Lin viva —¡Estoy harta de ti sabandija! —chilló nuevamente; repentinamente tomo su verdadera forma y se lanzo sobre ella, se hizo paso a través del techo y salió de allí con la joven humana aprisionada en una de sus patas

—Demonios tenemos que alcanzarla o la matara —bufó el Hanyou— démonos prisa

Una vez lejos de los acompañantes de Lin, Yashiro arrojó a la chica en el suelo, el lugar estaba infestado de huesos humanos, quedaban restos de armaduras de hierro y algunas cuantas lanzas partidas por la mitad, parecía que una criatura extraña vivía en ese lugar y había devorado a cientos de soldados

—Desaparece —la Youkai saco de entre sus ropas dos pequeñas dagas afiladas lanzándolas hacia Lin, una se clavó en su pierna y la otra fue desviada por la misma chica peli azabache

—No te desharás tan fácilmente de mi —la joven respondió decidida y sin miedo alguno en la mirada, aquella daga había sido desviada por una lanza que la bella chica logro tomar justo en el preciso instante antes del ataque, la otra arma no corrió con la misma suerte y se incrusto dolorosamente en el muslo de Lin

—¡Hiraikotsu! —el colosal boomerang paso justo al costado de la Youkai, estuvo a punto de golpearla, la exterminadora lanzó otro ataque y justo antes de que este le golpeara Inoue creó una barrera imposible de penetrar, rebotando aquella arma en dirección contraria

El monje e Inuyasha se acercaron a la barrera que envolvía a ambas mujeres buscando penetrarla pero dicho campo de energía reacciono y se trago inmediatamente a ambos

—¡Kagome debemos hacer algo! —La barrera era transparente por lo cual se podía divisar todo lo que ocurría dentro de esta— ¡Esa mujer matara a Lin!

Dentro del escudo, la Youkai lanzaba bastantes dagas a una velocidad increíble, Lin detenía el curso de la mayoría de estas, pero algunas cuantas lograban escapársele causándole grave daño. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos y Yashiro ya estaba completamente exhausta, las fuerzas se le habían acabado desde la batalla con Inuyasha y de igual manera Lin, había tenido que ser demasiado rápida para detener los ataques de la peli plata, la humana estaba bastante herida por las filosas navajas que habían desgarrado su piel, cayó al suelo de rodillas y con una respiración bastante agitada

—¿Cuál es tu problema?, ¿Por qué quieres hacerme daño? —decía jadeante la protegida de Sesshomaru

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, solo quiero que dejes de interponerte —respondió la Youkai

—Interponerme entre tú y…

—Y Sesshomaru tonta —interrumpió súbitamente— quiero que él me pertenezca y para eso debo eliminarte, estoy harta de ti, creyendo que lo puedes todo, queriendo todo para ti, arrebatándome lo que más quiero

Inoue se acercaba a Lin, con cada paso su furia aumentaba, era tanto su desprecio por la chica peli azabache que se sentía tan estúpida al no haber podido acabar con ella aún; arrebató el pedazo de lanza de las manos de Lin, tomó la ultima arma que le quedaba y se dispuso a atacar.

Kagome apuntaba con la flecha a la Youkai, Inuyasha y Miroku no habían podido hacer nada para eliminar la barrera pero su flecha purificada se encargaría de todo

—¡Dispara Kagome! —Ordenó Sango, su mirada estaba llena de terror —¡Dispara! —Grito nuevamente— La exterminadora se cubrió los ojos tal parecía haber visto algo realmente perturbador

—¡¿Qué ocurre Sango?! — Kagome no podía comprenderlo

—Lin… Lin… está muerta —expreso con la voz entrecortada

—¡Pero que rayos! — Kagome podía ver a Lin sentada aun en el suelo e igualmente a Yashiro quien se acercaba a la chica amenazante— Es mentira — La sacerdotisa se concentro, apuntó nuevamente, estaba lista para lanzar la flecha solo esperaba el momento adecuado

—Te odio —exclamo Yashiro; dio dos pasos más y elevo su brazo para tomar impulso

—Perdóname —La peli plata se detuvo de sorpresa con los ojos abiertos de una forma desmesurada— Yo no deseaba hacerte tanto daño, no pretendía de alguna forma arrebatarte aquello que mas querías —respondió Lin, ante estas palabras Inoue agacho la cabeza

—Eso no te funcionara de nada, crees que soy estúpida ¿Cierto? —se rio cínicamente

La Youkai retomó su ataque pero no pudo efectuarlo por completo, una flecha atravesó justamente su hombro impidiendo así que pudiese moverlo, Lin pudo localizar con la vista aquel pedazo de lanza que le había sido arrebatado anteriormente, al regresar la mirada hacia Lin, Yashiro fue noqueada por un brutal golpe en su rostro, la joven chica había sido la causante de ese embate.

—Lo siento Yashiro —La joven huérfana se agacho, acomodo el flequillo de la Youkai y se alejo de ella, aún jadeaba por el cansancio y sus heridas comenzaban a abrirse un poco mas

Inuyasha y Miroku fueron arrojados de alguna parte del campo de energía que los había tragado momentos atrás, ambos se encontraban bien, pero la red de túneles no parecía encontrarse de la misma manera. Todos los cimientos habían sido debilitados por los grandes ataques que habían efectuado anteriormente y prontamente todo colapsaría por completo

—Saben odio que las peleas siempre sean en cuevas, todo termina cayéndose y tratando de aplastarnos, ¿acaso no tienen un mejor lugar para pelear?, existen demasiados sitios despejados —se quejo Shippo

—Enano, concuerdo contigo por esta vez —agregó Inuyasha— Hay que salir de aquí ahora

La lluvia de rocas se hizo presente de nueva cuenta, todos comenzaron a moverse rápidamente pero la herida en el muslo de Lin se abrió mas, causándole demasiado dolor e impidiéndole avanzar

—Sube a mi espalda —El chico apareció de la nada y se coloco de cuclillas

—Gracias Kohaku —respondió la chica acomodándose en la espalda del joven exterminador

Todos se apresuraron Kohaku llevaba la delantera, había aprendido a moverse tan rápido; cuando estuvieron en un lugar más seguro decidieron esperar por los demás, algunos se habían atascado en el camino y tenían dificultades

—Escucha Kohaku, sé que no es el momento pero yo lo siento de verdad —exclamó arrepentida la joven humana— no quise hacerte…

—Descuida —interrumpió— te dije que siempre estaré ahí para ti, te cuidare y te amare como nadie mas y mientras tu estés bien yo lo estaré —acarició la mejilla de la chica— perdóname por no comprenderte Lin, espero que esto quede atrás

—Gracias Kohaku

—Por ahí —señalo el exterminador al ver luz que emanaba de una gran grieta en la cueva— tú por delante de mí, vamos

—Es más difícil derrotarte de lo que pensé Sesshomaru —alegó el Youkai de fuego bastante agotado

Sesshomaru empuño su espada y arremetió nuevamente contra Ryouhei, el peli plata estaba cegado por la ira, el rostro de Lin iba y venía entre sus pensamientos y no lograba concentrarse, ni siquiera se había percatado de que su armadura ya no estaba, Ryouhei había logrado desfragmentarla momentos atrás.

En un movimiento inteligente el peli azabache desarmó a Sesshomaru, dio una media vuelta y clavo exitosamente su espada en el pecho de su adversario, atravesando justo aquel vital órgano, dejándolo inmóvil y con la boca entreabierta

—Te dije que ganaría —rio sonoramente Ryouhei clavando aun más su espada

—Y yo dije que te mataría —La risa del Youkai de fuego se esfumó por completo al sentir un punzante y penetrante dolor, Sesshomaru había introducido su brazo entero en el pecho de Ryouhei; lo miro a los ojos por última vez y extirpo de golpe el corazón de este acabando con su vida

La disputa finalizó el peli plata arrojó el corazón de su rival al suelo, ninguna expresión se reflejaba en su rostro, su mirada lucia perdida en algún punto desconocido, débilmente tomó la empuñadura de la Hi no ken y la saco de su pecho arrojándola de igual manera al suelo, un hilo de sangre empezó a emanar de la herida, prontamente empezaron a salir enormes cantidades del vital liquido rojizo manchando y humedeciendo a su paso el kimono de Sesshomaru, un leve quejido salió de su boca, las rodillas del Youkai se doblaron automáticamente dejándole caer al suelo dolorosamente, se encontraba ahora boca arriba, podía oír las rocas golpear a su lado en señal de que todo se estaba desmoronando, su mirada y su cuerpo permanecían inertes, movió la cabeza a su costado derecho, parecía que esperaba la llegada de alguien , pensó en ella una última vez, sus músculos se relajaron y su respiración se detuvo, aquella vida que colgaba de un hilillo desapareció.

—Vamos, más rápido —el exterminador apresuraba a la joven huérfana, ya que el derrumbe amenazaba con cobrarles la vida

Finalmente Lin llego a aquel espacio abierto donde a lo lejos se podía apreciar la salida de ese infierno, inconscientemente miro hacia el lado contrario de la abertura, buscaba a Sesshomaru, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sus manos temblaron, el aliento se le fue por completo, un fuerte dolor se hizo presente en su pecho, Sesshomaru permanecía inmóvil en el suelo, un charco de sangre le rodeaba, la chica vio aquellos ojos dorados sin vida, no podía despegar su mirada de ellos quedo en Shock, segundos más tarde apareció Kohaku quien al ver a la chica en ese estado y la escena causante de dicha conmoción, corrió y cubrió los ojos de Lin, la resguardo en sus brazos, el tampoco podía creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, su respiración se entrecorto un poco ante impresión.

Lin trataba de zafarse de los brazos del chico, le golpeaba para que este la dejara en paz, cuando ya no pudo más las lagrimas se derramaron incontrolablemente, y un sonoro grito recorrió uno a uno los túneles del complejo, aquel grito de dolor fue lo último que saldría de la boca de la joven.

—¡Mierda! —Exclamo el Hanyou al ver a su medio hermano sin vida, estaba atónito —Reacciono inmediatamente, los muros no resistirían mas, ordenó a todo el mundo correr a la salida— ¡Kohaku muévete! — una enorme roca atravesó la parte superior Inuyasha arrojó abruptamente al chico y a Lin salvando sus vidas, lamentablemente la roca selló la salida para el peli plata, Kagome al ver esto regreso en ayuda del oji dorado

—¡Inuyasha!

—Lárguense Kagome o no les dará tiempo de salir

—Tú puedes venir Inuyasha, destruye este muro con tu espada y vámonos— exclamó la mujer desesperada

—Esta cosa detiene todo lo que se encuentra sobre ella, si la destruyó nos aplastara a todos, no tendremos la mínima oportunidad, tienes que sacar a Lin de aquí ayúdala no la abandones

—Pero Inuyasha…

—Kagome… —Había un pequeño hueco en la enorme piedra por el cual Inuyasha paso su brazo— Vete de aquí, yo estaré bien —dijo acariciando la mejilla de la sacerdotisa— Confía en mí— La mujer asintió dio media vuelta y se fue de allí junto con todos sus acompañantes.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

De la Autora:

:O ¿Que hice?, después de mucho tiempo aquí estoy con ustedes nuevamente, gracias por ser pacientes y considerados con esta autora, acerca del próximo capítulo… pues… ya casi está terminado por lo que actualizare pronto estén alertas u.u además eso que quiere decir que… mejor que sea sorpresa, les mando un abrazo y un saludo a todos, en especial a _**serena tsukino chiba**_y a _**Mei Rasmus**_, les deseo lo mejor pásensela increíble y déjenme sus valoradas opiniones Chao!


	14. 14- Si tu dejas de amarme

14.- "Si tu dejas de amarme"

"_Confía en mi_" Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, aquella persona a la cual mas amaba le había perdido que se marchase, le había prometido que todo estaría bien, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla humedeciendo ligeramente su nívea piel, todos escaparon exitosamente, la entrada se selló por completo sepultando así las mínimas esperanzas.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que volver a la aldea, aún tenemos que ayudar a todos haya, además ninguno de nosotros se encuentra bien tenemos que recobrar energías— exclamó Miroku al ver a todos algo deprimidos, tenía que ser algo coherente, ya que ninguno estaba en las condiciones para esperar la salida del Hanyou, el monje sabia las probabilidades de que el saliera con vida y no quería lastimar mas a Kagome así que sugirió algo que les hiciese abandonar la idea de quedarse en ese lugar en tan deplorable estado

Kagome cerró los ojos ella confiaba en Inuyasha, sabía que él estaría bien y se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a esa idea, camino junto a Miroku, este le tomó la mano

—Todo estará bien — dijo el monje animando a la sacerdotisa, dio media vuelta y caminó hacia su esposa quien se acomodaba para partir, se acerco a ella y beso su frente —_volvamos a casa_— le dijo al oído en un suave susurro

Todos se marcharon, Kagome volteó hacia atrás una vez más buscando a Inuyasha, se reincorporo y miró el rostro algo sucio de Lin quien se encontraba en su regazo profundamente dormida, una cristalina gota escurrió del ojo de la protegida de Sesshomaru cayendo en el pelaje de Kirara donde viajaban las tres mujeres, Kagome no pudo imaginar todo el dolor que pudo haber sentido la chica, encogió los hombros, la abrazó, recargó su frente contra la de la chica y derramó incontrolables lagrimas.

—_Lo siento Lin _— dijo en un suave y susurro

Todo se derrumbaba, una filosa roca cayó sobre él, lo aplastaba dolorosamente, se había quedado sin fuerzas por la batalla, su espada había caído algo lejos de lo que podía alcanzar su mano, Inuyasha luchaba por quitar aquella pesada masa de su cuerpo pero no podía lograrlo, de repente pudo divisar a alguien; aquella mujer se dejo caer sobre las rodillas al ver a Sesshomaru muerto

—Sess… Sesshom… Sesshomaru —Las manos de Yashiro temblaban, quería y no quería tocar el rostro del Youkai, su kimono estaba bastante sucio y rasgado y su rostro algo manchado de tierra— Sesshomaru tú no —sus palabras se cortaron y empezó a recordar todo su pasado

FLASHBACK

La época estaba infestada de batallas territoriales, tanto como humanos y Youkais peleaban por la posesión de castillos, aldeas, esclavos y demás deseaban hacerse de un inmenso poder y formar grandes imperios. Una joven Youkai de pelo plateado largo y sedoso paseaba descalza por los alrededores, la chica aparentaba una edad de 17 años era muy hermosa, ¿Qué hacia ahí y quien era ella?, se trataba de la princesa de Uzume descendiente de la luna, a esa chica le encantaba caminar por los bosques ya que así se sentía más apegada a la tierra, amaba esas sensaciones refrescantes.

Aquella tarde era diferente, cerca del arroyo había un joven tirado en el césped boca abajo, estaba herido de la espalda baja; una gran mancha de sangre arruinaba la perfecta blancura de su kimono, al ver esto la chica quedo paralizada del susto temiendo lo peor se acercó lentamente, al parecer el joven aún respiraba, como pudo lo volteó boca arriba y lo recostó en su regazo; limpió delicadamente el rostro de este con su pañuelo y se percató de las marcas que había en el rostro del muchacho así, pudo confirmar que se trataba de un Youkai

—Espero que estés bien — la peli plata acariciaba el rostro del Youkai, acomodó gentilmente el flequillo que caía sobre la frente de este y lo miraba dulcemente, a decir verdad este chico lucia como de su edad.

Tiempo después el Youkai abrió lentamente los ojos, podía ver el enorme árbol que se encontraba sobre él; admiraba su esplendor

—Es bellísimo ¿no crees? —fue interrumpido por una voz femenina, alzó un poco más la mirada y se topó con el rostro de la chica, estaban demasiado cerca

—¿Quién eres? —soltó de golpe el Youkai, su rostro permanecía serio y su mirada fija en la chica provocó que esta se sonrojara y se apartara de el

—Mi nombre es Inoue Yashiro, pero puedes llamarme solo Yashiro… —La chica no termino de hablar cuando el joven tomo el pañuelo que se encontraba en su frente, se puso de pie y camino en dirección contraria a Yashiro— Oye espera yo…

—Gracias —Interrumpió el Youkai dándole el pañuelo en la mano

—No fue por nada, pero dime tu nombre por favor —hizo una pequeña reverencia

—Sesshomaru —dijo para después desaparecer de allí

—_Sesshomaru espero volver a verte _

-0-0-0-

Yashiro y Sesshomaru se habían encontrado bastantes veces durante un periodo de cuatro o cinco años, hablaban de tantas cosas, Inoue siempre estaba tan feliz, siempre sonreía; una tarde la chica entraba al palacio, se había encontrado con Sesshomaru inesperadamente y estaba muy alegre.

—¡Yashiro! —Una voz ronca se escucho por los pasillos, la joven fue acorralada de golpe contra la pared— ¡Tienes prohibido volver a mirarlo, no volverás a salir de este castillo!, ¡Eres mía, tú te casaras conmigo!, ¡Entiéndelo!

—¡Tú no puedes hacer eso Ranmaru!

El Youkai estaba furioso ya que él había obtenido la mano de la princesa por consentimiento del padre de esta y no soportaba que Sesshomaru se estuviese entrometiendo en el asunto— ¡Lo matare!, ¡Si vuelves a verlo lo matare! —La soltó dejándola caer al suelo y se fue de allí

Yashiro se encontraba realmente mal, estaba muy triste por supuesto que no quería perder a Sesshomaru, ya que con el paso del tiempo había surgido un sentimiento hacia él, no tenía la menor duda de lo amaba más que a nada y no podía permitir que le dañasen así que se obligo a verlo una última vez, finalmente le diría todo lo que sentía por él y haría algo mas

-0-0-0-

—Sesshomaru yo… —la chica estaba nerviosa, el peli plata giro la cabeza y la miro directamente

—¿Qué sucede?— agregó

—Yo… yo… te quiero más que a nadie, eres lo más importante para mí —dijo cabizbaja, por razón alguna no podía mirarle a los ojos, de pronto sintió como si la rodearan, cerró los ojos fue tan cálido

Una carcajada resonó en el bosque, Yashiro apartó a Sesshomaru de golpe y colocó una espada en el cuello de este

—Te veías tan estúpido Sesshomaru, en verdad creíste que… —Yashiro no paraba de reír y Sesshomaru la miraba atónito— quien se va a fijar en un mounstro como tú, eres doblemente patético, no pensé que fueses a caer tan fácilmente, ya imagino lo que dirán "el gran Sesshomaru asesinado por una mujer, que débil es justo como el gusano de su padre", el Youkai la miro con desprecio

—Maldita bruja —se abalanzó a ella dispuesto a hacerle daño con Tenseiga, pero su ataque no sirvió en nada, la espada no podía cortar y lo había olvidado

—No creo que puedas lograrlo —La peli plata soltó una nueva carcajada— mejor ocúpate por salir de aquí— Yashiro lo miro desafiante, para luego encerrar a Sesshomaru en un campo de energía y mandarlo a volar tan lejos como pudo— _Lo lamento Sesshomaru_ —susurro después de haber acabado con el

Posterior a lo ocurrido Yashiro volvió al palacio, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, al verla, Ranmaru le abofeteo fuertemente

—Te lo advertí Yashiro, el pagara por…

—Ya tengo suficiente, yo misma me encargare de ti —atravesó el cuerpo del Youkai con la espada destazándolo, después camino cruelmente sobre la sangre derramada de su victima

Inoue enloqueció por completo, acabó con la vida de todo aquel que se le cruzaba en su camino, incluso desapareció a su padre de la faz de la tierra, fue una masacre niños, mujeres y ancianos todos cayeron por igual ante la cólera de Yashiro.

Desde aquel día su mirada no fue la misma, había perdido todo lo que más amaba, había acabado con todo pero decidió no afrontarlo, selló aquellos recuerdos en una caja impenetrable y busco a Sesshomaru hasta el fin del mundo, se había convertido en su obsesión…

FIN FLASBACK

Sus ojos se humedecieron, podía recordar todos esos momentos en los que estuvo a su lado, amaba su compañía, le gustaba mirarlo de reojo, sonrojarse cuando este se daba cuenta y sonreírle todo el tiempo.

—¡Oye idiota muévete! —El Hanyou le grito a la Youkai, había olvidado completamente el resentimiento hacia ella al verla tan destrozada, le ordenó que se moviera ya que las rocas amenazaban con atravesarla

Yashiro acarició el rostro de Sesshomaru, se acercó a él y deposito en sus labios el último beso

—_Perdóname… Sesshomaru…_ _ yo… te… am —_sus palabras se cortaron, dio el ultimo respiro y se disolvió lentamente; cientos de destellos quedaron en su lugar y estos se apagaron poco a poco, el viento los cobijo y los llevo consigo.

Inuyasha contempló la escena por un momento, estaba preocupado, definitivamente el quería volver a ver el rostro de Kagome, de su pequeñita hija, deseaba volver a ver a ambas regalándole una sonrisa, por lo cual morir en ese lugar no era una siquiera una opción. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y se libró de la prisión de roca, buscó con la mirada un camino despejado, una vez que halló uno se dispuso a salir más sin en cambio miró de reojo hacía el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, quería dejarlo ahí pero el mismo no se lo perdonaría después, así que regreso por él, tomó a Tessaiga en sus manos, lanzó un enorme suspiro y se preparo para escapar.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Se encontraba en un lugar en la nada, todo era oscuro a su alrededor, ni la mínima brisa se hacía presente, no había sonido alguno, nadie podría verlo en ese lugar, suspiro lentamente, se quedó inmóvil y bajo la mirada.

—susurró, en ese lugar nadie le daría importancia, nadie se mofaría de él y de sus errores, nadie le reprocharía por ser débil, nadie sabría quien es el, quien es o fue el gran Sesshomaru; una gota pequeña y cristalina recorrió su mejilla, se sentía húmeda, fría, era una sensación repugnante para el pero liberadora a la vez, no había sentido una en mucho tiempo, otra gota escapó de su ojo y con esta recordó a aquella protegida suya por la cual no había podido nada, una más se atrevió a recorrer su rostro humedeciendo cada milímetro de piel con la que se atrevía a hacer contacto, muriendo al chocar con el suelo

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía llorar Sesshomaru —Una voz masculina se escucho justo detrás de él, Sesshomaru abrió sorpresivamente los ojos el reconocer la voz, ninguna otra lágrima salió más y su expresión se lleno de ira—

—Déjame en paz, la mayor parte de todo esto fue gracias a ti

—No creo que debas culpar a tu padre de todo lo que te sucede Sesshomaru

—Si me hubieses entregado a Tessaiga desde la primera vez, puedo asegurarte que yo no estaría aquí en este momento —Sesshomaru dio la cara y lo miró directamente a los ojos realmente furioso—

—Puede que tengas razón con eso pero aun así creo que fue la mejor manera, considera que la conociste y que fuiste realmente feliz, acepta que tiraste todo y te olvidaste del poder para estar con ella, aunque al final no haya salido como…

—¡Cállate!, no tienes el derecho de burlarte de mí , tu pereciste de la forma más humillante, se suponía que eras el más fuerte, se suponía que nadie más habría de derrotarte solo yo, pero te fuiste moriste a manos de un asqueroso humano y todo por una..

—Una humana —agregó Inu No Taisho—. No importa a manos de quien haiga caído, sino aquello por lo cual luchaba Sesshomaru, tu pereciste de igual forma que la mía, luchaste por los mismos propósitos sin darte cuenta, seguiste el mismo camino que yo seguí, aquel camino que tanto odiaste y cometiste todos aquellos que considerabas mis errores

Sesshomaru se quedó frio y se echó hacia atrás, era verdad, su padre tenía toda la razón, el había evitado tanto tiempo caer de la misma forma que él, pero sin darse cuenta, había ido directo sin desviarse del sendero.

—Lo que nos diferencia es que yo fallé por completo y tú no —exclamó Sesshomaru cabizbajo, apretó los puños y continúo— No pude salvar a la persona a la que más amaba en la tierra y tú… tú salvaste a Inuyasha, salvaste a Izayoi salvaste a…

—A ti Sesshomaru —exclamó tocando el hombro de su hijo, de un momento a otro comenzó a reír — Recuerdo que cuando eras pequeño no dejabas de llorar nunca, querías que siempre estuviésemos contigo, puedo asegurarte que has llorado más veces que el mismísimo Inuyasha, después creciste y te apartaste, te hiciste frio; yo en verdad me preocupe por ti es por eso que hice todo esto, confié en ti y te di aquello que podía hacerte más fuerte después de mi partida, te di a Tenseiga y rogué por que te dieran la oportunidad de encontrar a la joven, sabía que no fallarías porque después de todo eres el gran Sesshomaru, eso mismo me has dicho tantas veces. ¿Sabes?, tu y yo somos tan parecidos, ya que ninguno de los dos falló con su propósito —Aquel general comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario de su hijo, mientras este no podía comprender del todo las palabras que su padre le decía— Haz encontrado a quien proteger Sesshomaru y eso te hará el más fuerte

—¿A dónde vas? —cuestionó el peli plata sorprendido

—_Yo estaré aquí, en cambio tú… tú volverás a su lado Sesshomaru_ —La voz comenzaba a perderse a lo lejos

—¡¿De que hablas?!, ¡Espera!

Todo se volvió blanco, la oscuridad se esfumó y un destello ilumino aun más el lugar

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Abrió sus ojos y estos fueron cegados por tanta luz solar

—Rayos —se quejaba un poco para después tratar de levantarse, se sentó en el césped, no sabía dónde estaba— ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí? —Inuyasha se tocó la cabeza algo aturdido no lograba recordar con eficacia que había sucedido, miró a su alrededor y pudo encontrar el cuerpo inerte de su medio hermano, se levantó y se dirigió hasta el, justo al costado de Sesshomaru se encontraban Bakusaiga y Tenseiga, además de la Tessaiga de Inuyasha— ¡¿No estaré muerto oh si?! — Inuyasha se altero, no descartaba la posibilidad de que no hubiese podido escapar del complejo de cuevas y de que todo lo que estaba viendo en ese momento se tratara de una simple ilusión. De un segundo a otro todo volvió a su memoria

FLASHBACK

El Hanyou corría desesperadamente, agujeros colosales se abrían en la tierra con el más mínimo toque que le propiciase a esta, ya no existía un camino para volver así que tenía que seguir adelante, avanzó un tramo más e inevitablemente otro agujero se abrió a sus pies devorándolo, algunos metros más abajo Inuyasha se sostenía con una sola mano de una pequeña saliente y con la otra extremidad tomaba a su hermano de las pocas ropas que aun quedaban intactas.

—Mierda no de nuevo, tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que ver a Kagome —El cansancio era evidente en su cuerpo y este comenzaba a resentirlo, aún sin que él lo deseara sus brazos comenzaron a temblar suavemente, ya no podía sostener mas el cuerpo de su medio hermano— Sesshomaru eres un imbécil, no te dejare caer —Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y se soltó de aquella saliente que impedía su muerte, durante su caída desenfundo a Tessaiga —¡Meidou Zanguetsuha!— Lo había logrado, un enorme orbe hacia el inframundo se tragó entera la superficie que los cubría dejando entrar la segadora luz, Inuyasha sonrió al poder ver el cielo azul despejado, quería alcanzar aquella salida sin embargo se alejaba cada vez más, sabía que era imposible llegar allí así que tan solo se dejó llevar. La caída fue detenida, Inuyasha miró hacia un costado buscando aquello que les había detenido y se topó con una sonriente mujer de ojos color rubí, en esos momentos el Hanyou cayó víctima del agotamiento, dejando todo atrás.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—_Kagura, eras… tú… Kagura_ —susurro el peli plata tras haber reorganizado sus recuerdos, acto seguido se acercó dificultosamente a Sesshomaru, había recuperado el conocimiento de aquellos momentos atrás y con ellos el terrible dolor de los músculos en su cuerpo —Veamos Sesshomaru— exclamó para después tomar a Tessaiga en sus manos y apuntar el filo hacia el rostro del inmóvil Youkai

—Que… demonios… estas… haciendo… —Una voz entrecortada reclamaba explicación a los actos de Inuyasha

—Probando si de verdad estabas muerto, pero veo que no Sesshomaru

—Idiota… y… clavar… una espada… en mi rostro… como… comprobara si estoy vivo —dijo dificultosamente

—Pues si gritas de dolor eso quiere decir que si —agregó divertido Inuyasha— Veamos —El Hanyou alejó la espada del cuerpo de su medio hermano y colocó su pie encima del pecho del Youkai

—No… te… atrevas… Inuyasha —Sesshomaru deseaba detenerlo

—Yo creo que deberíamos estar completamente seguros de que estas vivo y de que esto no es un sueño, es por el bienestar de ambos, entiéndelo —Inuyasha miró maliciosamente a Sesshomaru y segundos más tarde se recargó fuertemente sobre su pie haciendo demasiada presión sobre el pecho desgarrado del Youkai

Sesshomaru sintió como si miles de espadas atravesaran a la vez su cuerpo, su expresión se lleno de dolor y desesperación y un fuerte grito salió de su garganta

—Creo que con eso es suficiente para mi, estoy casi completamente seguro de que esto es la realidad —Dijo el Hanyou al alejarse del Youkai

—Mal… di… to… idio..ta… —Exclamó Sesshomaru mientras escupía algo de sangre por la boca

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles por un rato, ya que ninguno de los dos estaba en las condiciones de partir en un viaje. Sesshomaru intento levantarse varias veces pero se iba de bruces contra el suelo lo que le causaba bastante risa a Inuyasha. Cuando el Hanyou recobró un poco de fuerza decidió marcharse, tomó su espada y camino en dirección contraria a la de su hermano

—Seamos coherentes Sesshomaru —Inuyasha de dirigió nuevamente a su medio hermano— tu eres un Youkai y yo un…

—Asqueroso Hanyou —Interrumpió abruptamente

—Veo que lo idiota no se te ha quitado Sesshomaru, en fin, tus heridas sanaran mucho antes que las mías y por lo tanto serás solo un poco más veloz que yo, solo un poco —recalcó el Hanyou— así que me adelantare a la aldea, además admitámoslo no te agrada para nada mi compañía

—En eso tienes toda la razón Inuyasha

—Bien me largo de aquí —Dio media vuelta nuevamente— Por cierto, sabía que mi padre no te dejaría morir tan fácilmente, supongo que tienes a muchas personas que cuidan de ti desde el otro mundo, incluyendo a el mismo viento —Finalizo desapareciendo entre los arboles

—(¿Como rayos lo sabe?) —Pensó sorprendido— (¿el viento?…) —_Kagura_ —exclamó en un pequeño susurro

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

—Me pregunto dónde estará el amo bonito, hace días que desapareció y no logro encontrarlo por ninguna parte —Jaken caminaba a un costado del dragón de dos cabezas, se le notaba preocupado por la ausencia de Sesshomaru ya que este no le había avisado absolutamente nada acerca de su partida— supongo que tendremos que seguir buscándolo

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Habían transcurrido tres días desde lo ocurrido y no había señal alguna de Inuyasha, Kagome estaba devastada, no quería aceptar la idea de que Inuyasha no volvería jamás, Miroku y Sango su le hacían compañía en la cabaña que pertenecía a ambos, trataban de apoyarla más sin en cambio no lograban hacer demasiado, ya que para ellos también era difícil, repentinamente entró alguien colocándose justo detrás de Kagome y dejando petrificados a Sango y a Miroku quienes le veían de frente

—¿Por qué lloras tanto Kagome? —La sacerdotisa se sorprendió al escuchar la vos del Hanyou— No me digas que fue el insensible de Miroku porque le destrozo ahora mismo —miró amenazadoramente al monje, quien negaba todo

—¡Inuyasha! —Kagome corrió y lo abrazó fuertemente— creí que no volverías jamás

—Tonta, te dije que confiaras en mí, te prometí que regresaría contigo—El Hanyou estrecho a su mujer y le beso la frente, una pequeña niña trataba de separar a sus padres y jaloneaba torpemente el kimono de Kagome, haciendo reír a la pareja

—Dinos Inuyasha, ¿Cómo escapaste del lugar? —Cuestionó el monje

—Pues mira… ¡¿Dónde está Lin?! —Exclamó fuertemente y cambiando por completo de tema—

Todos bajaron la mirada nadie sabía que decir

—Inuyasha —agregó Sango— Lin…

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Ella no ha vuelto a decir palabra alguna desde lo ocurrido, no sabemos por qué, pero… Kaede le ha examinado incluso Kagome trato de hacer algo pero nada funcionó, Lin no puede hablar más

—¿Y donde esta?

—Ella se la pasa toda la tarde en el prado de flores que se encuentra detrás del árbol sagrado —respondió Kagome—

—Mamá, un señor parecido a papá esta haya afuera ¿Quién es?

—¿Parecido a Inuyasha? —dijo la sacerdotisa analizando de quien se podría tratar

—_Sesshomaru _— exclamó por lo bajo el Hanyou sin embargo todos y cada uno de los presentes escucharon perfectamente sorprendiéndose al instante

El Youkai se encontraba parado fuera de la choza tratando de percibir el aroma de la joven humana

—Lin no está bien — Inuyasha le hablo directamente al Youkai— ella cree que tú has muerto porque vio tu cuerpo sin vida cuando escapábamos de la cueva, desde entonces no ha podido decir palabra alguna —Sesshomaru se sorprendió, le sucedía lo mismo que cuando era pequeña— asegúrate de protegerla o te acabare como lo acordamos desde un inicio, ella está en dirección al pozo y…

El Youkai no lo dudo mas y dejo hablando al Hanyou, se apresuro quería verla, deseaba verla bien.

Lin se había convertido una persona muy importante para Inuyasha, ella le acompaño cada día en el cual el iba en busca de Kagome al pozo, espero a su lado 3 años, le brindo muchos recuerdos, es por eso que se preocupa por ella y por su bienestar.

Sesshomaru llegó a donde la chica, esta se encontraba sentada entre todas las flores, apoyaba ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas y ocultaba su rostro en dichas extremidades. Lin estaba demasiado triste, no pensaba en absolutamente nada, se encontraba fuera de sí.

—_¿Ya no volverás a cantar y a sonreír para mí?_

Lin subió lentamente la mirada y se topó con una pequeñita flor blanca, la chica la tomó delicadamente con ambas manos y la miro detenidamente, sus ojos se humedecieron al hacer contacto con los ojos de Sesshomaru y se arrojó a sus brazos haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, la chica lloraba incontrolablemente, para calmarla el Youkai la rodeo con sus brazos y besó su mejilla

Sesshomaru estaba tan feliz de verla a salvo, se había ido con la idea errónea de que la había perdido y estar con ella en esos momentos le proporcionaba una paz absoluta, se puso de pie con la chica en sus brazos y la colocó frente a el

—Te amo Lin —le dijo al oído— canta para mi otra vez, por favor

Lin intentaba hacerlo pero no emitía sonido alguno, las lágrimas volvieron a fluir

—No puedo hacerlo Sesshomaru, no puedo —soltó de golpe—

El Youkai volvió a abrazarla aliviado de volver a escuchar su voz, de volver a oírla decir su nombre así que suspiro profundamente

—¿Qué sucederá si yo…

—Quédate conmigo Lin —Sesshomaru interrumpió a la chica—, quédate a mi lado y no te vayas, si tu dejas de amarme…

—Yo… siempre… voy… a amarte —Exclamó algo nerviosa la joven. Al mirar a un costado, Lin pudo ver la silueta de alguien, la mujer le sonreía gentilmente, esta mujer se le hacía conocida, cuando logró recordar su rostro se sorprendió ya que se trataba de Kagura, aquella Youkai colocó su dedo índice frente a sus labios, dándole a entender a la joven humana que guardara el secreto después movió delicadamente su abanico y una brisa rodeo a la pareja.

El Youkai se acercó a la chica y beso sus labios lentamente, al separarse se miraron a los ojos intensamente, Sesshomaru se sonrojo inesperadamente y una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven.

(A veces me pregunto desde cuando comencé a sentir esto la verdad yo siempre lo he querido, admirado y respetado pero a decir verdad nunca me hubiese imaginado que llegara a sentir algo… mas … allá, algo como amor).

_**FIN. **_

De la autora:

Bien este ha sido mi Fanfic, lamentablemente hemos llegado al final, ¿Qué les pareció?, ha sido el primer Fanfic que he hecho y pues la verdad me ha gustado mucho escribir esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los que estuvieron constantes y que se molestaron en dejarme un review con su apoyo, este Fic es para ustedes espero y lo hayan disfrutado.

Espero que nos volvamos a leer muy pronto en alguna otra historia ya sea escrita por mí o por ustedes Muchos saludos.

Un abrazo mega enorme a **serena tsukino chiba****, ****hadeyn-chan****, ****Lau Cullen Swan **y a** .73**

Muchas gracias!

Abril


End file.
